The Stupid Husband
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: AU, long time ago he promised to not change but he did and now to win a bet from his friends he would do anything even if it meant taking advantage of his first love , when will he hold responsibilities and start being a man ? kakashixanko minatoxkushina
1. intro

At the grassy plains that sunset , two little children were running freely , one little girl was laughing happily as the boy behind chased after her.

"you can't catch me" the little girl teased her playmate

"oh yeah" the boy said as he sped up catching up to her , unfortunately the little girl lost her balance and tripped.

"anko!" the boy said as he bent down next to her "are you okay?"

"yeah I'm alright , no need to worry kakashi" she said tried to stand up but fell down again and held the lower part of the foot "ouch , I think I sprained my ankle"

"does it hurt?" kakashi asked

"yeah" she winced

"let me carry you back home" he said

"no way , you just want to touch me you pervert" she said as she pushed her best friend away.

"aw , but then how can you walk?"

"I'll just crawl all the way" she said as she started to crawl.

For the nest half hour anko kept crawling all the way as kakashi walked beside her , they didn't even reach half way since anko was really slow.

"you know anko , instead of crawling on the rough ground I can just carry you back" kakashi said.

"nope , I'm fine" she said , she sure was stubborn and determined.

"well since you won't listen to me , then I won't listen to you" he said as he quickly swooped her off the ground and carried her bride style .

"hey" she said as kakashi walked while carrying her.

"jeez anko , would you stop being stubborn and let me help for once" he said , anko crossed her arms and pouted as kakashi ignored her and walked all the way back home.

* * *

An hour later as kakashi arrived to ankos place , anko was already asleep with both of her arms around his neck.

Kushina saw them from the window and opened the door for him .

"what happened?" she said

"anko sprained her ankle so I had to carry her here , she slept halfway" he said

"alright put her on the bed at her room and I'll go get some warm water." kushina said as kkashi nodded and went in anko's room as he laid her carefully on the bed , he stared at the ten-year old as she slept silently , he smiled and caressed her face gently she had such a smooth skin , her face wrinkled a bit so he pulled his hand away to make sure she didn't wake up.

After a few second her face relaxed , he sighed and watched her again , her face looked so peaceful her eyelids was still and he could barely hear her breath , he would have been worried but after seeing her chest rise and fall he was assured she's ok , he looked at her lips that was currently slightly apart from each other it looked so soft and he craved it the most , without thinking he slowly leaned to her and gulped as his lips hovered over hers , then slowly they touched , for just a second he felt that he was in heaven until he was pushed away and fell backward on the floor.

"what the hell you did that for?" anko yelled as kakashi was looking at her with an astonished expression on his face , he didn't have time to answer her until her mother came in holding a warm wet cloth.

"what happened?" kushina said as she went to her little daughter.

"nothing mom , but my ankle hurts" anko said as she discreetly glared at kakashi who was still on the floor looking a bit upset.

"I know darling so stay still and don't move" kushina said as she wrapped her foot with the warm wet cloth. "now stay here" she said as she went out.

"sorry anko , I ..um I didn't think you were awake"

"so if I wasn't awake then you would still molest me" she said as she crossed her arms

"I didn't mean to get you mad anko… you know I like you" kakashi started to fidget with his fingers "are we still friends ?"

Anko looked at him , he seemed really heartbroken , it was bad enough for him that she rejected him several times but to actually stop being friends would really crush him , and he was her best friend ever.

Anko stopped frowning at him and smiled "of course we're still friends , you'd have to kill me if we stopped" she said as she motioned him to sit next to her, kakashi smiled as he went and sat down on the bed next to her.

"but first you have to stop with this kissing thing it's gross , I'm gonna get cooties from you" she said as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Kakashi chuckled and said "your such a kid"

"I am a kid and I'm not ready for your teenage stuff , I'm only ten and your twelve" she said

"hmm , well I guess I'll just wait until your ready then" he said and raised his arm and rested it behind her back pulling her to him as she rested her head on his shoulder "does your ankle still hurt?" he asked and felt her head nod on his shoulder "it's my fault , if only I didn't tell you to go there"

He felt her shake her head "don't say that , I was the one who told you to chase me"

"yeah , but I wasn't fast enough to catch you from falling" he said

"why do you always do that?" anko asked

" do what?" kakashi said as he looked at her confused

"why do you always have to protect me and take care of me , like when the boys at school were making fun of me you went to them and beat them up , or when another girl stole my lollipop you stole her lunch money and bought me another one"

"because I like you…I like you a lot so I feel obligated to protect you and I don't want anyone to treat you badly plus isn't that what friends do , we protect each other right?" he said with a grin as anko grinned back at him.

"yeah , thanks a lot kakashi , you really are a great friend" she said

"I'm your _best _friend" he said then whispered "and maybe one day if you want to ..we'll be more"

Anko smiled softly at him she knew what he meant but she didn't have these feelings for him the way he did for her , she just saw him as her friend .. Her best friend…her only friend and she can't risk loosing her only friend.

Kushina came in the room and said "kakashi hon your mother called and wanted you to go home , you parents want to tell you something important"

"oh , ok" he said as he got off of the bed and said good bye to anko and kushina as he went out and walked back home.

* * *

"mom dad I'm home" kakashi said as he closed the front door.

"we're here honey" he heard his mother say as he went to the living room and sat between his parents , they seemed to be acting strange.

"what's wrong ? , Mrs. Kushina said you wanted to tell me something" he said as his parents nodded.

"yes kakashi , you see your father got promoted"

"oh really congratulations dad" he said to his father who nodded

"but well , his work was moved away to the city"

"oh does that mean you'll be gone for some time?" kakashi asked his father

"no son , it means we're moving there… permanently"

Kakashi froze from what he heard , he was moving away , and not just that , that meant that he was going to leave anko , he couldn't even imagine going through one day without her , she was everything to him.

"what do you mean moving ? , I don't want to move I wanna stay here , I like it here" he said.

"but son , I'd loose my job" Sakumo said

"I don't care , you can get another job" he said

"it's not easy to get another job plus with my current salary we can get you all the things that you want"

"but I want to stay here with anko" he said , now he was on the verge of crying , kakashi was a sensitive boy , he wasn't like others who cared about rough playing , he was the good polite kid that respects everyone.

"oh sweetie , it's for your own good , you can get a better education and you'll make new friends" his mother said as she hugged her crying son.

"I don't want new friends , I already have anko" he said in a muffled voice as his mother hugged him , his parents sighed.

* * *

Next week later , kakashi and anko were at the schools play ground.

"come on anko , please talk to me" kakashi said as anko ignored him and kept swinging on the swings , ever since kakashi told her he was moving away she had been giving him the cold shoulders.

Kakashi sighed "you know I don't want to go , but I have no choice" he said

Anko got off the swings and started walking as kakashi followed her "anko please stop it , I know your upset and so am I , I don't want to go"

She stopped and looked at him with her hurtful eyes "then don't , just stay" she said

"i ...i want to but..."

"but what?.. i thought you said you liked me , so why are you leaving me?"

"i do ..but..anko"

kakashi couldn't find the right words to explain then again maybe there just isn't any , anko left him and went back home alone as kakashi just stared at her leaving.

that afternoon , kakashi was in his room packing up his things , as he packed he saw a picture of him and anko taken a few months ago , anko was grinning happily while he was standing beside her and smiling at her , he sighed and placed the picture inside his bag as well , the door knocked as his uncle came in.

"hey kakashi , want me to help?" minato asked

"no thanks uncle minato , I'm almost done anyway" he said as he zipped up the bag.

minato sighed and sat down on his nephews bed "kakashi come here" he said as kakashi sat beside him ".. i heard from kushina that anko's upset about you leaving" he said as kakashi nodded.

"she won't even talk to me"

"hmm , have i ever told you that a long time ago ,i used to be in love with her mother"

kakashi looked at his uncle with a surprised expression "eh? , really? , you loved Mrs. mitarashi"

"yeah , me and kushina were best friends , i always tried convincing her that we should date , but she always refused saying she didn't want to ruin our friendship and then.."

"then what? , tell me" kakashi said

"then after high school i had to go away for collage , before i left i told her she got so upset and i tried to tell her how i felt for her but she loved someone else"

"eh , who?"

"she didn't tell me back then , so i left and she never spoke to me because she was still upset, and when i came back after 5 years i saw her again but this time she was married and had a daughter..anko , only then i realized that she was actually married with one of our high school teacher"

"oh , sorry uncle"

"nah it's ok , we're still best friends , and plus if she hadn't gotten married then anko wouldn't have been born , now would she? , and anko is really a sweet little girl she's like a daughter i never had" minato said to kakashi as he nodded happily

"yeah , good thing you left or else she would have never existed" kakashi said as he stock out his tongue

minato frowned and said "i don't know whether that was an insult or a complement" kakashi laughed at him then stopped and thought for a moment.

"eh , uncle minato does that mean that when i leave anko will get married with someone else?" kakashi said

"well i don't know , it could happen" he said , kakashi looked down at his lap and sighed.

"oh come on kakashi your still young , ankos not the only girl you'll love"

"did you ever loved anyone else beside Mrs. kushina ?"

minato stared at the young boy in front of him and answered him honestly "...no" , with that answer it only caused kakashi to get even more upset.

* * *

later that night kakashi decided to go out and take a walk , he walked all the way to the grassy plains where he and anko always spend their time playing here , to his surprise anko was also there , she was sitting on the grass and looking up the dark sky , kakashi slowly walked to her.

"hey" he said softly as anko looked at him and motioned him to sit next to her "what are you looking at?" he asked

"at the stars"

"oh.. why?"

"i just like to see it" she said

they sat there in silence as kakashi also looked up the stars , but their silence was interrupted when anko spoke softly to him.

"are there stars to where your going?"

"..um i think so"

"your going to the city , there's tall buildings , how can you see them if the buildings block your view?"

"um , I'll just go to the roof"he said as anko giggled a bit then became silent again.

"I'm going to miss you a lot" anko said "promise you won't forget me"

"forget you ? , never" he said

"kakashi , when you leave , are you going to like another girl?"

"no , never, just you , I'll only love you and no one else" kakashi said

"..me too" she said as she looked at him

"but i thought you said you don't feel that way for me"

"..i guess i lied" she said with a small smiled and he smiled back

"... can i ...you know" kakashi said as he fidgeted with his fingers as his face pinked up, anko knew what he meant and blushed as she slowly nodded , kakashi gulped and moved closer to her , he held her hands with his , anko held her breath as he slowly leaned closer to her , their lips was so close to each other , they could feel each other breathing heavily , anko couldn't help but move closer to him and kiss him.

it was an innocent kiss that turned into more than it should have been, well anko was the one who kissed him innocently , kakashi was the one who turned it into more of a make out session ,she didn't mind at first but when he actually wanted to use tongue that forced anko to pull away.

"stop it , don't got that far" she said as she pulled away from him just when he was about to shove his tongue in her mouth.

"sorry , didn't mean to get you upset" he said.

anko sighed "it's ok , i kinda liked it but...we shouldn't push it" she said as he nodded "you kiss good though" she said "have you ever done this before?" she asked with a glare

"no , your my first" he said

"oh , well your my first too" she said as he smiled "i wish you didn't have to go" she said

kakashi looked down and thought about what his uncle told him "anko , if i leave and you start liking another guy , are you going to forget me and marry that guy?"

"no , because i won't like another guy" she said

"then how bout we get married" he said

"what?! , no way" she said as she shook her head back and forth

"why not?" he asked

"because I'm too young and so are you , and i want to enjoy life"

"i know , i meant that when we get older , do you want to marry me?"

"oh , only if you promise me that you won't change and stay the same"

"yeah , i won't change i promise"

"then i guess that means we're engaged now" she said

"yeah but the only ring i have is this" he said as he gave her a plastic toy ring with a red butterfly on top.

anko giggled and said "it's OK , it'll do until you give me a real one" , she slide the ring down her finger and said "it fits"

kakashi smiled at her , he then laid down on his back on the soft grassy floor as she joined him with her head on his shoulder as they stared at the stars on the dark sky.

"why do you want to marry me anyway kakashi?" she asked

"so that i can kiss you as much as i want and i don't have to care about you complaining about it" he said as anko chuckled at his answer.

"well if you do that then I'll just have to hit you" she said as they both laughed together and enjoyed their moment because they both know that from tomorrow morning they won't see each other for a long long loooong time.

* * *

**A/N: yeah so this was the intro , and i was so busy for writing this and the next chapter of it , so excuse me for not updating frequently , but anyways i hoped some of you enjoyed this and i'v already planned for making a total of 50 chapters for this story plus the intro and outro that makes 52 , anyways now I'm off to my bed and sleeping , good night everyone and if it's not night time then good morning good afternoon and good evening ,iv been listening to the song 'i kissed a girl' by Katy perry and i can't get it out of my mind i think i'm obsessed with it , i think this is my new favorite song :D**

**BTW if there was any spelling errors then sorry for that , i'm too lazy to go over it again and redo it but since your the one reading then maybe you can tell me what the mistakes are :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1 coming back

**Kakashi's POV:**

At an airport of a rural area , people where coming in and out , those who left the place mostly had dream jobs at the city life and those who came are usually those that didn't go far and maybe some tourists but I'm not a tourist I'm actually here for business.

As I came out of the airports gates wearing a black suet and holding my briefcase with one hand I put on my sunglasses, I liked them it made me look cool and the ladies dig it too.

Everything started really last summer at a small village, I was made the agent of a man who wanted to buy lands, so he sent me to this place to buy for him some land and make new projects , this was my chance to prove myself and since I was hired this is time for me to start working on this mission , I felt proud yet also nervous but who wouldn't if they had a huge responsibility.

Alright fine I'll cut the crap , my father was actually the one who made me come here so I can fix out some of his business problems and he also wanted me to take some responsibility.

I stopped in front of the streets and took in a fresh deep breath as I remembered how my father , the man who made me come here in this mission , i remember long ago when i used to live here but that was a long time ago.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_At one of the wealthiest mans office, a picture of, sakumo hatake A.K.A my father was hung at the wall , while the real sakumo hatake was pacing back and forth scolding me in front of my girlfriend who is actually is my secretary._

"_I swear boy , you'll drive me nuts ,this isn't a game kakashi" he said as he kept pacing back and forth._

"_for crying out loud kakashi , you're the son of the owner of the most successful company and if you keep acting this way ,people will think I raised you badly , so I want you from now on to do your best as vice president and try making profit for the company" he yelled at me as he kept walking back and forth , my girlfriend kurenai winked at me as she typed down the documents needed for my father, I winked back at her._

"_KAKASHI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" he yelled as he stood in front of me_

"_of course I am father" I said calmly and smiled at him._

"_are you taking me lightly kakashi ?"_

"_err of course not father , how could I ?" I said as my father went back and paced around his room._

"_look I want you to be mature and hold responsibility , and don't even think about what your mother thinks , she's always care free that woman , but you shouldn't be like that at all , and did you know that when I was your age I-" _

_I cut him off and completed his sentence "you couldn't tell if it was night or day because you kept working hard , grandpa gave you his things and land and you sold them so you could have a better life and work hard for good payment , you slept at the dirty floor you froze in the winter but you never gave up and proven yourself and now your one of the most wealthiest man on the planet" I said as my father looked at me with an annoyed look on his face , kurenai giggled at this._

"_be quiet , did I tell you you can speak" he said and I immediately zipped it , then he looked at kurenai and said "kurenai please make sure that all the documents needed for the shares and buying new lands are ready so that we could review them together" he said as kurenai nodded._

"_why of course sir hatake" she said as she got up and took her laptop with her and walked out the door , my father watched her leave with a smirk on his lips , I smirked at him dad was always attracted to young girls and I wouldn't blame him kurenai has one good looking ass , even if he was staring at my girlfriend._

_Dad saw me smirk at him and he glared at me , my smirk wiped off because of that glare._

_  
"and why are you still here? , go on get out of here" he said strictly_

_I nodded at him "yes father right away" I said then hugged him he hugged me back as he chuckled when I left ,my dad is the greatest dad in the world , he always got me whatever I wanted but he can be strict on me sometimes._

_As I walked out the hall , kurenai pulled me to the side away from the others , "hey ther cutie , did daddy scolded you too much" she said as she wrapped one leg around my waste and kissed me , man I love my job._

"_ahem" a voice said as we immediately separated from each other ,tsunade was glaring at the both of us "kurenai don't you have work to do?" she said_

"_yes ma'am" she said as she went away quick_

"_and kakashi , I expect better from you , you know your not supposed to flirt with your secretary , it's always the same whenever I hire you a new one you always go out with them" she said_

_Tsunade is my fathers secretary , she was always loyal to him , I've known her since I was a little boy , whenever I came to dads work she would take care of me and get anything I ask for ,I always took her as a second mother._

"_sorry tsunade but you know how it is , they just jump at me from nowhere I can't help it if I'm attracting them" I said _

"_oh you poor thing , I'm sure it must be torture for you that the ladies love you" she said sarcastically "anyways your mother is here she's at you office go see her or else she'll scold me" she said_

_I nodded and said "sure thing , and don't worry frankly I'm not interested in kurenai anymore, I'm gonna break up with her soon" I said_

"_yeah yeah isn't it what you always do , now be sure to wipe off that lip stick before you meet your mother , you know how she is when it comes to girls" tsunade said as she walked away , I wiped my lips from kurenais lip stick and headed to my office._

_You see my mother spoiled me and she always wanted to make sure I'm okay , she never trusted the girls I date , and the thing is she's obsessed about me getting married to the girl that she chooses for me, that's why I only date many girls so that she won't find any suitable one to be my wife._

_As I sat down on my office my mother started talking of how worried she is that my work would stress me out , now I can break up with any girl I date , but staying away from my mom is very difficult , I'm what you call a mommas boy._

"_oh my poor little sweet kakashi , look at you , you look so stressed out because of this work , I should blame your father for making you work , your only 22 years old your too young to work"_

"_it's okay mom , I'm fine I'm used to it" I said , my mother tend to always over react._

"_I'm sure you feel cold so I got you a sweater you should feel warm in it" she said as she gave me a navy sweater._

"_mom it's okay I don't feel cold , and don't worry I won't stay up late for work"_

"_good boy , and remember your vegetables"_

"_yes of course mother I'll eat healthy food so I can grow healthy" I said_

"_and the car?" she asked_

"_I won't drive fast nor will I drive late at night and i won't drink while driving" I said , she always worries about me too much ,but that's mom for you._

"_yes very good , you're my good boy"_

"_yes mother of course I am because you raised me well" I said "so mom is there anything else you want to be sure of?"_

"_of course , since your traveling away , I want to make sure you don't get tummy acks , so I got you this medicine for you" she said as laid the medicine on his desk , I rolled my eyes , she always gives me medicine and I throw them away._

"_you should drink it twice a day and if you get allergies take this one" she said as she laid another medicine on his desk "and I got you a night light so if you get scared you can plug this and sleep nicely and finaly a sunscreen cream for you" she said as I chuckled at her._

"_don't laugh this is very important , remember what happened to you when you were little , you played under the sun too long and your skin burned up , so we had to take you to the hospital , oh I hope you'll be ok there , and don't stay away too long sweetie"_

"_mom I'm not 5 years old anymore , I can handle myself fine" I said_

"_oh be quiet your still young , your only twenty and I will treat you like this until your married"_

"_oh mom , you so protective of me" I said_

"_of course I am , now this is something important I have to tell you , you have to be careful of the girls there they'll go all around you and not stop bugging you"_

"_don't worry mom I don't mind" I said and I mean it._

"_they'll all go after you because you're my little cute boy , only an idiot will resist you and so help me god I'll pull their damn hair off that even a bold man has more hair than them"_

"_mom no need to get violent" I said_

"_oh I can't wait to find you a perfect wife" she said_

_I sighed , here we go again "but mom I don't want to get married"_

"_oh don't be silly of course you do"_

"_errr mom I think your getting late for your shopping appointment"_

"_oh yes that's right I forgot about that" she said as she got up but before leaving she said._

"_be sure to call me when you reach there" she said as she left_

_Well that's mom for you and now that she's gone , its time to tell the guys , I took out my phone and called my friends._

_Asuma was busy having his back massaged while gai was playing pool and I told them my planes._

"_what are we supposed to do there?" gai said as he kept playing_

"_hey were gonna have lots of fun there , the beach the air and especially the girls" I said_

_I could hear asuma complaining about the way his masseuse is pressing to hard on his back._

"_dude i thought you said you wanted to go to the party this weekend" asuma said_

"_well now I want to go to a business party , I'll book you guys some tickets" I said_

_*end flashback*_

Now that we know how we are here , let me enjoy the fresh air for a moment and we can continue the story of my life.

* * *

**Third persons POV:**

meanwhile at a small resturant , minato was talking on his phone.

"yeah sure it'll be there right away , i'll send a driver to get you to a hotel" he said as he hung up

"what's up uncle minato?" a purple haired young woman asked as she served hima drink

"well , you might not believe it but kakashi's actually here and with his friends too" he said and noticed that anko sat down next to him.

"he's here?... really?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

"yeah and they need a to rent a car" he said

".. are you going?" she asked

"do you want to?"

"... maybe , i don't know"

"well , you haven't seen him in a long time , so if you want you could go and be the driver , i'll even pay you"

"... I'll think about it" she said

* * *

As asuma and gai came from the gate holding their luggage and stood next to kakashi admiring the place "hey guys hot chick at 2 o'clock" gai said as the three of them turned slightly to their right and watched an extremely gorgeous woman wall past them.

"damn" asuma said as gai whistled and kakashi smirked.

"didn't I tell you this place will be full of hotties" kakashi said

"hey kakashi I don't think she's interested on you , she's not even looking at you" gai said as asuma agreed , whenever they hang out it's always kakashi that the girls hit on , they never got attention from girls , kakashi was what they wanted , but they didn't understand what they saw attractive about him.

"oh I don't think so , not one girl in my life ever said no to me" kakashi said as he took off his sunglasses "you just have to wait she'll look back here at me and smile then go on" kakashi said.

"yeah right man , you can't always be right" asuma said but gai hit his shoulder and motioned him at the woman and was shocked that she actually turned to look back at kakashi and smile at him then walk away again.

Both men had their jaws down "no way" gai said

"hold on I'm not done yet , she'll walk away and stop then come back to me and give me her phone number" kakashi said

"oh come on , she doesn't like you that much" asuma said but then they both saw that she stopped on her track and turned around and walked towards their direction.

Kakashi smirked and said "I told you so" as he walked to her as well and stopped mid-way as she handed him a card then winked at him, as she went back and walked away again.

Kakashi smirked as he watched the woman's ass while she walked away.

"damn he's so lucky , no girl would do that to me" gais said as asuma nodded.

Kakashi went to them then looked at gai and said "have you rented a car yet or what ? , i gave you my uncles phone number"

"I got a number of the car but it's not here yet" gai said as he looked around "hey there it is , right there" gai said as he pointed to the car , with the driver honking at them , he wore a rather large hat and sunglasses with a scarf covering his face.

As they got in the car , asuma said to the driver "go and put our things in" , the driver sighed , as he went out of the car and carried their heavy luggage inside the trunk.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

This is it , this is where I knew that my life would change forever I just had to make that driver fall in love with me , I've never seen anyone so beautiful and smart and I just love her personality , not one girl has ever refused me in my life except her , her eyes were made from fire , she burned me I tell you , burned me with love.

As the driver went back inside the car and started driving , I was busy talking to my mother , as we reached half our destination I was still talking to my mother , I just had to make her sure that I was ok.

"yes mother ,I will , of course I won't forget, alright bye mom" I said as I hung up.

"man you just spoke to her for 2 minutes , how did she like you in 2 minutes and gave you her phone number" gai said as he examined the card with the girls phone number in it as I chuckled at him.

"the time doesn't really matter my friend , what matters is what you should say within two minutes , it's not the quantity of time but it's the quality of time , and what do you want to know about these things" I said as I snatched the card from gais hand.

"please gai the only thing you know is , excuse me I hope I'm not bothering you or hello would you like to join my youthful morning exercise " asuma said as they both laughed.

"so let me get this straight , you've never met a girl who actually refused you" gai said

"unfortunately no , and I say unfortunately because they're all the same, to be honest I want a girl who can actually give me a challenge , but it's all the same right now" I said as my friends laughed and so did the driver.

"girls are so easy to get , well maybe easy for me , anything I say would make them want to jump at me" I said

"so let's say , I said to a girl that she has a nice shirt or shoes" asuma said

"pffft , please if you said that , they'll smack your head upside down" I said "you have to be smooth and act cool , that's how I got all the girls I want , they're so easy to get , because all they care about is their beauty so that's why you have to complement them".

"I see I just have to complement them" asuma said

"but what if she wasn't pretty at all" gai asked

"that's ok , just complement her , and she'll be kissing your feet" I said

The driver got pissed off because of this , and stopped the car right away as the driver went out.

"hey what's going on?" asuma yelled at him , but the driver ignored him , as he just stood there and took in a deep breath.

"it's hot today" the driver said as he suddenly took of his hat as his long purple hair fell down to his shoulders.

"wow he's a she" gai said , but I ignored him and watched the woman take off her sunglasses revealing her brown eye as she took off her scarf and coat as she went back the car and stuffed them in the trunk.

"that's not just a she , that's anko" I said , and it was true when she took off her coat as I saw her fully curved body , and damn she's hot , I just hoped that she wasn't mad about what I said earlier

"asuma quick switch seats with me" I said as I got out and pulled asuma out of the passengers seat and sat in and waited for the hot driver get in.

"hey anko long time no see , you sure grown more beautiful than any girl in the planet"

"don't think that after that complement you expect me to kiss your feet" she said to him as she tied her hair in a spiky ponytail and started driving again.

Both asuma and gai laughed at kakashi as he glared at them , within the next few minutes kakashi decided to try his luck again with her, as both asuma and gai watched their friend.

"say um guys there's something forgot to tell you , that the most important thing about a woman is her brains , thanks to that a woman is very smart and mature" kakashi said

The purple haired driver giggled at my attempts and shook her head "nice try pal" she said as asuma and gai again laughed at me.

I wished I just kept my mouth shut , now she probably thought I w as one of those jerks who only care about a one night thing , but on the contrary I have to show her that I'm actually a really nice guy and a romantic one too.

As we reached our hotel , we got out of the car.

"so I'm going to need your phone number and would you please write here how many days you need the car" she said as she went to gai.

"wait let me write my phone number" I said but she ignored me as gai signed at the contract.

"oh come on , don't treat me like that" I said to her but she ignored me and rode on a motorcycle

"Mr. Gai the key is in the car and if you wish to use it more then please come to the office and say so or else you can just give me a call and I'll pick the car up" she said and drove away as I coughed because of the smoke.

"well there she goes , and maybe it's time that we gave you some advise" asuma said

I sighed and said "no thanks guys , i think i made her mad , i'm going to have to make things right with us" I said as I frowned

"now , now don't get mad because she ignored you , I bet she just like me for my body" gai said

"hey don't say that , she's mine" I said confidently

"you still want to try ? , get over her there's plenty of woman in the world" asuma said.

"I know that , but i feel really bad now" I said as the three of us went in the hotel.

* * *

Later that night , me and the guys went to a beach party , we drank and danced with girls everything was great , that is until my mother called me again.

"dude is it your mom again?" asuma said

"yeah , I have to get this" I said as I went away to a much quieter place.

Meanwhile back at home , dad was drinking his cocktail juice while my mom was talking to me "oh , my baby how are you ?, are you good? your not sick are you?"

"I'm ok mom , how are you and dad?"

"we're doing great , and your father misses you that why his drinking his cocktail again" she said as sakumo said "make sure he gets his job done"

"your father wants you to get your job done as soon as possible so I can have you in my arms again"

"sure thing mom , I will" I said , my mom didn't stop talking as she kept making sure and asking questions of me that I was ok.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Meanwhile , somewhere far away from the party , in a small yet clean restaurant ,the purple haired girl was serving the customers food and beverages to the costumers.

"here you go sir" she said as she place a plate of food along with a drink.

"thanks a lot anko , I'm giving you extra tips tonight" and old lady said.

"your welcome but you don't have to I'm just doing my job" anko said.

As anko went back to the reception to where her mother is "mom , I'm kinda tired , do you mind if I go home" she asked

"of course not , go ahead and take some rest , you've worked a lot today" a long red haired woman said.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

The next day as I was driving the rented car to settle things for my dads business, I saw her again riding on her silver motorcycle I knew that fate would make us meet again, as I drove beside I winked at her she saw me and glared at me, I waved at her but she ignored me, I had to do something to talk to her again, so I sped the car and drove way past her.

"Uncle minato shouldn't rent his car to these kind of people" anko said as I vanished from her sight.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, the long haired girl was searching for minato "minato ...Where are you?" she said as she searched in the restaurant

"Right here, what do you want?" minato said as he went to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to send anko far away, look at these costumers."

"I'm really sorry kushina but anko insisted to go" minato said.

"There's so much and I can't handle it myself" she said

"Trust me when she gets back I'll send her right to you immediately" he said as kushina nodded and went back to the restaurant.

At the meantime I was busy making my plane work; I parked my rented car at the side of the street then took out my pocket knife that my mother bought for me for protection and flattened one of the tires.

After about five minutes she came by and stopped her bike, "what happened?" she asked

"I'm the one who's supposed to say that, you made me rent a car with cheep tires" I said as I pretended to be angry.

"well it's your fault for not driving it nicely" she said as she checked the tire.

"what did I do , I was driving and enjoying the view then all of a sudden I heard something burst and now the tire is flat" I said

"..yeah this is pretty much damaged up , good thing you didn't get hurt" she said as she inspected the tire "it can't be fixed , so I'll call the owner and maybe he'll send you a car to pick you up" she said as she took out her cell.

Meanwhile minato was sitting on his chair outside the restaurant reading a book as his cell rang he picked it up "hello? , anko , you late where are you?"

"uncle minato there's a problem, one of your rented car has a flat tire and kakashi is stranded out here , we need a ride"

"sorry but the last one already was rented , and your mom is pretty much angry that you left"

"relax uncle , don't be scared of mom , she won't even hurt a fly , anyways kakashi is pretty mad right now since he's stupid and all" she said

"hey" I said as she ignored me

"well I don't really know what to do now" he said

"no prob I'll try to handle it myself" she said as she hang up , "well kakashi , I guess we'll just have to wait for someone to come and pick you up " she said

"man I have such bad luck" I said

Meanwhile minato went inside the restaurant to talk to kushina "has anko made it back?"

"err no , the car broke down and she has to help kakashi right now , but hopefully they'll make it here soon , in the meantime I thought I'll help you out since anko isn't here"

"Alright fine then , I'll show you the kitchen" she said as she went in the kitchen and told him to wash the dishes

At the meantime anko was waving her hand for people to stop and help us but unfortunately she couldn't see that I was behind her and actually motioning them to drive off and ignore her.

My plane was working I kept telling people to go away and we stayed together alone , she was trying to tell people to stop while I waved at them to leave and they did , she was really getting mad but that's ok , cuz she looked damn cute when she's angry.

"stop stop" she said to the coming car , while I waved them to keep going

"damn it" she said as the car left and I smirked

She was really determined and stubborn too , as another car came by she waved at them to stop , unfortunately they did and they were guys of our age and the only reason they stopped is because they wanted her and I knew it.

They staring at her inappropriately and I didn't like it one bit.

"you having trouble Missy" one of them said to her

"actually the tire is flat and my friend here needs a ride back town" she said

"forget about your friend why don't you ride along with us" he said , I got pretty mad right now , how dare they hit on my girl.

"hey guys I don't think she wants to ride with you" I said as I pulled her back away from them , the next thing I knew we started fighting I was kicking their ass…well not really because she went and got her of what seamed like a metal hammer from her motor cycle and hit them with it , those chickens went in their car and drove away , she sure did damage to their car as she smashed on of their windows with the hammer.

"you call yourself men , I'll show you , come back here" she yelled , man she sure is vicious.

anyways we were fine , actually I had scratches right now and my mouth bled but still I was ok , because she nursed me.

"ouch , ouch , ouch" I kept saying as I kept backing away from her.

"don't move just a little more , I'm almost done" she said as she wiped my lips with the wet tissue.

"that hurts" I whined

"jeez your such a kid" she said

"humph , look who's talking" i said , she stared at me as if something just struck her and i smiled at her and said "what? , did you think i forgot about that night ten years ago"

she frowned and stood up and changed the subject "this isn't working , why don't I go and get a new tier and come back" she said

"no you can't leave me alone , what if those guys come back and finish me" I said

she rolled her eyes "fine then you go and I'll wait"

"no , I can't leave you here alone , what if more of those guys come and do something to you" I said.

"well then what should we do then"

"we'll go together" I said as I went to her motorcycle and sat down "come on" I said , she looked at me , uncertain it seems she didn't trust me , but she shrugged and rode in front of me as she wore her helmet and glared at me ,I just smiled at her and ignored the fact that she was glaring , she started the engine and I wrapped my arms around her waist , I knew she was still glaring but we still drove off.

I leaned down to her and smelled her sweet scent she hit me with her elbow "what are you doing?"

"I'm just smelling your perfume"

"That's soup I don't put perfume" she said

"Oh really me too" I said "we sure have lots in common"

"Would you be quiet for at least a minute?"

"Alright don't get mad, jeez"

Soon we made it, as she stopped in front of a restaurant she motioned me to get off , I did and winked at her , then a man with blond hair came to us. As she explained to him everything

"well I do apologize for what happened , it's a good thing you two met" minato said to me.

"yes your right , it'll be something I won't forget , if only our moments together would last longer" I said

She rolled her eyes "yeah what ever , anyways uncle minato I'm going now , I hope you two would have a great unforgettable moments together as well" she said as she drove off

"you don't have to apologize to him , it's not like he deserves it" she said as she drove off.

I raised my brow and said "is she always that…hostile?"

He chuckled and said "only to men like you" , men like me ,I didn't get it we used to be really close friends , I watched her park her bike at the side of the restaurant and went in.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, this is the first time this happened" minato said

"no prob uncle minato"

"look at you , your all grown now , i remember the time you left you were only this tall" minato said as he lowered his hand to half his height.

"yeah i guess my growth spurt shot up high , say um how's anko been doing while i was away"

"oh , she works for me now and also helps her mother at the restaurant" he said

"oh Mrs. kushina still runs the restaurant eh?"

"yeah, you haven't been there in a while have you ?, you should go there"

"yeah sure thing , anyways I have to go now , I'll talk to you later" I said as I waved at him while I left to the near by office and settle the problem about buying the lands with the owner.

we sat down and discussed business.

"so what's going on , why can't we buy lands anymore, my dad wants to expand his business" I said to the land owner.

"well the problem is the land that your father wants is actually being owned by an old man and he reuses to sell it to us"

"why not? , didn't you offer him a good price" I said

"yes we did , but he still didn't want to"

"well that's ok , because money is no problem , just give him what he asks for"

"anything he asks for?"

"yup" I said then I saw my angel anko walking around and serving food for the costumers in the restaurant , I smirked and got up and said "listen I have to go now , take care of things for me will ya"

"of course , anything for the presidents son" he said as he watched me leave and smirked , because he knew where my eyes was set on.

* * *

Meanwhile at the restaurant ,..

"anko , with you running around from here to there I can't keep up and serve all the costumers from now on , if you want to work with minato then do it somewhere near" kushina said

"sorry mom" she said , meanwhile I came in the restaurant and sat down.

"look anko there a new costumer go there and do your job" kushina said as she went back in the kitchen , anko saw me and I smiled at her she returned it back with a frown as she marched to me.

"why are you following me ?" she demanded

"me follow you ?!, why I'm just here in this lovely restaurant that i haven't visited in a decade to try the food that i love" I said

she glared at me "you haven't visited any of your close friends either for the past decade"

i could see it in her eyes that she really despised me "come on anko , the least you could do is greet an old friend" i said as i smiled at her

"we're not friends , and I'm getting bored of this game of yours" she said then took out a pen and paper from her pocket "now tell me what you want ?"

I just kept smiling at her , "why are you smiling like an idiot" she said.

"do you always treat your costumers like this?" I asked with out breaking my smile.

"no , just to jerks like you"

"alright then , much better" I said "I would like some salt-boiled soury and soup please" I said as she scribbled down my orders and went to the kitchen.

"anko , why were you fighting with the costumer"

"oh I wasn't fighting I was just scolding him , one minute more and I was about to stab him with the fork" she said as she gave her the order and went to another costumer.

Meanwhile at the beach both asuma and gai were enjoying their time swimming and flirting with the babes.

As gai went off and try his luck with the girls asuma took out his phone and called me.

"yo kakashi , where the hell are you ?" asuma said

"I'm sorta busy right now , I'll be there when I'm done" I said, then saw anko heading my way with my food I covered my phone and said to her "I changed my mind , I have to go somewhere so could you wrap it and get them ready for take out" I said , anko gave me yet another glare and took the plate back as she went away I talked to asuma again.

"so how's things going on?" I said

"dude , how can you be busy with work , you still young so come here and enjoy your life , work can always wait for later" asuma said

"relax man ,I'll be there in half an hour" I said then hung up , anko came and set the food that was inside a brown paper bag , she gave me the bill as I took out my wallet and paid her.

Just as I got up , she said "there's too much money her , take your change"

"oh no , those are tips for your excellent service" I said

"this tip is twice more than the price" she said as she forcefully shoved the money to me and went away.

Later on I went to asuma and gai at the beach we all sat down on our chair wearing our bathing suit as I told them about me and anko.

"then we both went back together in her motorcycle" I said

"yeah right as if we'd believe that" gai said

"no seriously , I flattened the tire and she tried to help me , but no one wanted to help us so we had to ride together" I said as I drank my cocktail juice.

"if that's so then what happened to your lips , it looked like she punched you when you tried to hit n her" asuma said as he and gai laughed.

"oh this , nope , I fought with a couple of guys that stopped to harass her and my lips got bruised , but it was worth it because she tried to nurse it for me" I said.

"yeah sure and they must be in the hospital right now" gai said

"oh shut up , what do you two know about fighting anyway , well as I was saying I'm going to make her fall in love with me and you'll see yourself , I've done it once i can do it again"

"yeah man , whatever , and to be honest I don't think this anko girl is even interested in you at all so you might as well give up" gai said but I just ignored him I won't give up that easily.

"dude that was like along time ago , she's probably over you" asuma said

"oh yeah , you wanna bet" i said with all confidence and raised pinkie finger , both asuma and gai gglanced art each other and looked at me.

"what are we going to bet for ..money? we're already got that" gai said

"hmm your right , i know , we'll bet for your car" asuma said

"yeah , you have the best car , we can pick up all the chicks we want with it" gai said

"wow hey back off , no ones touching my car , my mom bought it for me when i turned 16 and i'm still keeping it" i said

"why are you so afraid , i thought your were sure about winning the bet" asuma teased me.

i frowned at them and said "of course I'm sure I'm gonna win"

"alright then , if you don't get in her pants within ..let's say 2 days then you car is ours" asuma said

i nodded "alright , but if i do then , i want you two to work under me at my fathers company" i said as both of their eyes went wide.

"WHAT? , you couldn't think of anything except that" asuma said

"NO , i'm too young to work i just reach 22 three months ago" gai said

"what's the matter guys? , i guess you two aren't man enough to accept then" i said with a grin

"hey we're plenty man , i have more chest hair than you" asuma said

"and i look better with a speedo than you" gai said.

my eyes twitched , i **DO** have hair chest well .. not as much as asuma maybe just a two or three silver hairs in the middle which needs a microscope to be seen since they're like really tiny , hmm come to think of it i never even had armpit hairs nor did i have pubis hairs , the only hair i have in my body is the one on my head and my eyebrows , and since when did i ever wore i speedo for gai to compare me to him , and even if i did i bet the girls would jump on me at sight and run away from him , anyways where was i.

"well then prove it , you cowards" i said as asuma and gai pointed their pinkies and we all tied them together and yelled out loud.

"IT'S A BET"

* * *

Meanwhile, anko and kushina were making their way back home while discussing about ME.

"so what do you plane to do?" kushina asked

"just like how I always do to guys like him , I'll just refuse his attempts and he'll give up" anko said

"err I wasn't talking about the guy I was asking what are you going to do for tonight's special , some fish or chicken?"

"mom why are we talking about fish and chicken?" anko asked

"oh sweetie , I've been talking about the fish and chicken ever since we left and you can't stop bringing kakashi into the subject , I'm starting to think that you actually like him"

"don't be silly mom"

"then why are you talking about him every second"

"I'm just mad that's all , and now let's stop talking about him , say what were you talking about anyway"

"oh great now I have to repeat the fish and chicken recipy to you again" kushina said but anko once more didn't understand what she's talking about .

* * *

**A/N: well this chapter sure made me crack up at some points , anyways like i said before this chapter is too long and i can't re-read it every time cuz it would take a while so if theres any mistake then sorry for that, and since you guys are the one reading you can tell me my errors if you want to of course :D**

**next chapter is gonna be a while , right now i want to focus on updating 2 different**** worlds and will our love prevail first , but i hope some of you had fun reading this long first chapter :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2 winning her heart

**Kakashi's POV:**

Later that night I invited both asuma and gai to dine with me at the restaurant so that I could see anko again, as we sat at our table gai started to make fun of this place.

"So this is it? It's small" gai said

"Yeah but the food is great I always used to come here when I was a kid" I said as kushina came to us.

"Well hello there kakashi long time no see" she said "are these your friends?"

"Hi auntie kushina and yeah they're my friends I made them come here so they can try your great food"

"Well it would be an honor for me to cook for you again; I'll send anko to get your orders"

"Thanks auntie" I said

"Thank you ma'am" both gai and asuma said as kushina went to the kitchen.

Then anko came to them and glared at kakashi "you're a nightmare that keeps hunting me everywhere aren't you?" she said to me

I smiled and said "oh I wish I was that way I'll always hunt you"

"When will you stop acting like this" she said, as both asuma and gai tried to stuff in their laughs.

"Oh but you like me like this don't cha" I said as I winked at her

"It seems that you really want me to slap you" she said

"oh it would be an honor to have your hand touch my face" I turned to my friends and said "let me introduce you to my friends , this is asuma and gai" I said as they nodded at her "and guys this is anko , the first girl I ever loved" I said

"And let me introduce you" she said "this is kakashi the animal that I hate" she said

I glared at my friends as they cracked up laughing

"I don't have time, what do you wish to order" she said

I turned to anko "I'd like to have what you gave me earlier this afternoon" I said

"I didn't say I was taking your order" she said to me then ignored me and asked my friends what they wanted then went away

"Hey kakashi, it seems we're the one who's winning" asuma said

"Yeah you better get your car ready for us" gai said

"Wow hey it hasn't even been a day yet, I still have time" I said

"Dude we can so tell that she's not interested in you" asuma said

"Yes she is, she's just playing hard to get" I said then anko came with the tray of food as she laid them in front of asuma and gai

"Can I have at least a glass of water" I asked

"If you want water I can throw at the lake across the street" she said as she went away

Both asuma and gai made a toast celebrating their upcoming new car and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The next morning, I dragged both of them outside for the hunting season.

"Eh I don't like guns" gai said

Asuma blew smoke on his face and said "it's not a gun it's a rifle"

"What's the difference they're both weapons and kakashi why'd you take us out in this wild forest I don't want to shoot ducks down"

"Would you stop complaining and start searching for ducks to hunt down" I said as we wondered off in the forest.

"OH NO I STEPPED ON AN ANIMALS POOP NOW MY SHOES ARE RUINED" gai yelled

"oh get over it so you stepped on shit it's not like we haven't done that before" asuma said "I think there's a river over there let's go and wash it off" asuma said as they went there but I stopped and said

"I think I saw a duck , I'll go after it and call you guys later" I said as I went off on my own and walked all the way over a hill and stopped by in front of a cottage , this cottage belonged to anko's father and a long time ago every morning we would always come here , I know she must be here so I went closer but then someone shot at me , it was really to me as my shirt got scratched , I looked at anko who had the cottage windows open and holding the rifle.

"Jesus anko, what the hell, you could have killed me" I yelled at her

"Won't that make my day" she said "and what are you doing here anyways?"

"I was just hunting" I said

"And I bet your hunting me aren't you?" she said as she smirked

I smiled and said "oh come on anko don't be like that, I just wanted to see you"

"Well I don't want to see YOU"

"anko... come on , you know I like you and not just now even from before I did" I said "I'm sorry if I act like a jerk , but I still really like you and .. I'm a good guy, you know that don't you"

"..." she seemed to have softened up a bit

"I just want us to hang around for a bit before I go back"

"... You changed" she said softly to me

"not from the inside" I replied , then we heard other people calling my name I looked back behind the hill I looked at anko and said "I gotta go , the guys need me , or else they'll get lost , see you later ok ?" I said as I could see her nod her head lightly I smiled and went to my helpless friends.

* * *

As we made it back town, "ouch my feet hurts, and how come you're still fine" asuma said to me

"I guess I'm in much better condition than you" I said

"I'm so thirsty" gai said

"Let's go and get us something to drink" I said as I dragged their lifeless body to the restaurant and threw them on their chair as I sat down on mine.

"I'm so thirsty I can drink an entire sea" gai said

"Well there's a lake across the street you can start by drinking that" asuma said as gai glared at him.

"Listen you guys, I'm planning on staying here for a bit so you two can go back home without me" I said

"Eh? Why's that?" asuma asked

"I still have a till tomorrow for the bet to end don't I?"

"Come on man forget her and let's go back to where the real chicks are" gai said

"Sorry guys but a bet is a bet" I said

"Then how would we know if you won or not?"

"I'll get proof , you'll see now go on get out of here" I said as they got up and left the place leaving me here at my seat and I could hear gai complain that he hadn't ordered his drink yet.

now I have 24 hours left I better start working, so I got up from the chair and searched yamanaks flower shop, I knew that guy from long ago when I was a kid, I always used to buy a bunch of flowers from him and give it to anko, she's accept it and place them at her window but since I used to get her everyday she kept them for one day then throw it the next cuz it can't all fit her window anymore, ah yes what happy moments.

As I reached the yamanaka's shop my phone rang, it was my dad and he probably wanted to ask me about my work again.

"Hello dad"

"Kakashi what are you doing? have you solved the problem?"

"Um, no I'm going to have to stay here longer" I said

"Why?"

"The land owner is kinda stubborn, but don't worry I'll manage everything"

"Fine then but you better hurry; your mother is driving me nuts of complaining that you're not here"

"Yeah sure thing dad, bye"

"Bye"

Back home...

"Jeez where did I go wrong raising him" dad said

"You didn't, we raised him right" mom said

"That's only you saying that, but that boy only cares for 3 things alcohol, girls and himself the next thing we know he'll start smoking pot"

"Oh don't say that, you'll jinx the boy" mom said

Sakumo stared at my mom for a moment and said "say you look deferent"

"Of course I do, I've been using care products so I can look 10 years younger"

"Why? I like you the way you are"

"I don't care what you think; I care about what I want"

Sakumo sighed and said "no wonder why my son turned out this way"

Anyways uncle yamanaka just came in

"Ah kakashi is that you? wow you sure have grown"

"Thanks uncle"

"So, you want to get flowers for anko again eh?"

"Yup, and you know what I always ask for" I said

"Sure thing" he said as he went at the back and came out and gave me a bunch of lilies, anko's favorite flowers were lilies.

"You know uncle time changed, and I can afford to get all the lilies in the world so" I said "I want to get all of the lilies in this shop"

"All of them?"

"Yup all of them, and could you deliver them at the restaurant" I said as he chuckled and agreed

Later on, I was sitting and talking with uncle minato.

"Eh uncle minato remember that guitar that you had long time ago"

"Yes I do remember in fact I still have it"

"Really that's great, can I borrow it please"

"Sure you can but what for?"

"You'll know later" I said

* * *

Meanwhile at the restaurant a truck full of lilies came to the restaurant as all the people wondered why it was here, kushina asked the driver.

"What are these for?"

"It's for Miss Anko and a letter was left for her" he said as he gave her the paper and went to the back to unload all the pots of lilies.

Anko went to her mother and said "mom, what are all these?"

"Well it seems they're for you and so is this" she said as she handed the letter to her confused looking daughter as anko read it kushina said.

"I bet it was from kakashi, he always used to get you lilies"

"..."

"So are you still mad at him? do you want me to burn them?"

".. No, I'll keep them" anko said as she stuffed the letter in her pocket and picked the pot of lilies one by one.

Early that evening, the restaurant was surrounded by lilies as minato came to visit.

"Wow, are you two starting a flower business or something?" he said

"No, kakashi bought them for anko" kushina said as minato giggled.

Anko glared at the both of them "what are you two giggling about? when I see him I'm gonna throw them at him" anko said

"oh you want to see him eh? , well I'll show you" minato said as he pulled anko's arm and dragged her outside the restaurant all the way to the back where she lived , and to their surprise kakashi was there playing with the guitar as he was singing and looking at the front window.

Anko raised her brow and said "who is he singing to, I'm not home", minato chuckled as he called kakashi

"Hey kakashi stop working yourself no one home"

Kakashi looked at the two of them and said "you're not home? then I was singing for nothing for the past hour , great my throat is sore now" I whined as anko and mu uncle were laughing

"Now, now come on why don't we go somewhere else" minato said as he dragged me away

"But-"

"No buts" he said as he pushed me further away as I looked behind me and saw anko still laughing

We sat down at his place and drank some hot tea.

"I don't get it, does she really hate me uncle?" I asked

"No, she doesn't hate you, in fact you have it the whole opposite, it's just that you act different than before and she's upset about that"

"That's it, I can change back"

"It's not just that, but she's really angry at you"

"Why?"

"You never called her and never wrote to her, we never heard anything about you until you came, and to think that you wanted to marry her"

I looked down at me tea "I... I wanted to but..." I sighed

"You know, she loves you but not you"

I stared at him confused

"I mean that, she loves the old you, not the new you"

"Oh" I took a sip of my tea, then uncle stood up

"Come on, let's go to the beach and smell the salty sea like we used to" he said and I nodded

At the sea anko was on her boat as she pulled on her rode and caught a fish.

"Yes finally I caught one" she said as she took the flapping fish and threw it in a bucket

At the beach, uncle and I we're drinking some sake as we 'sat on the sandy ground and singing like a bunch of drunken men, which we are.

"Here kid have some more" he said to me as he handed me the bottle

"Thanks uncle" I said as I sucked up all the alcohol from the bottle and handed it back to him.

"Kakashi, look at the sea, isn't it beautiful, why don't we go for a swim" he said as he got up

"No thanks uncle, I don't like to swim" I said but the ignored me and went on and swam away to the deep end.

"hey kakashi look I'm drowning help" he yelled at me as he pretended to be drowning and I shook my head, then all of a sudden his head disappeared from the surface, I assumed that he went for a dive but I wasn't sure, within the next 30 seconds I got worried and jumped up and ran to the sea as I started swimming and shouting for him.

"UNCLE, UNCLE" I shouted but no use so I dove in and searched for him, it was hard because it was night time and I couldn't see a thing not to mention that my eyes stung of the saltiness.

luckily I felt his body only a few feet under mines as I pulled him up , he was unconscious and I couldn't swim him all the way back to shore , I felt really tired , then suddenly a small boat came to our way , anko was on it she helped pull uncle minato up and then pulled me up as well.

"Come on get up" was the last thing I heard her say before I drifted off to my drunken coma, I always knew that she was my angel.

The next morning, anko and auntie kushina were making breakfast.

"Those two sure drank too much" kushina said as anko nodded "I only wish they're awake right now so I can scold them" she said

"actually kakashi is already awake his still in bed though and has a headache , uncle minato is still asleep" anko said as she took a glass of water and went in her room and sat down on her bed where I was currently half awake laid there under the sheets.

"Here drink this it'll help lessen your headache" she said as she handed me a pill and the glass of water.

I took them as I swallowed the pill and drank the water "thanks anko" I said as I smiled at her lazily

"I should be thanking you, you saved uncle minatos life and I really didn't expect that from you"

"You didn't expect that from me or from _... me_"

"The first one" she answered and smiled at me

"Any who, how did I get here?" I said as I looked around the room I was in

"I brought you two here, when you passed out"

"Then I guess that mean that you saved me too" I said as her smile widened "listen, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk a few days ago, I just ... wanted to look cool in front of my friends"

"If your friends don't like you for who you really are then, they're not your friends" she said

"..."

"I like you for who you are" she said

"I know" I said "isn't this your room?" I asked as I finally remembered this place.

"Yes it is"

"Hmm, by the way how's your ankle?" I asked as I grinned

She giggled and said "well it's been ten years so I'm sure that it's fully healed now"

"Say anko, you wanna go and hang out like we used to"

"... sure, I'd love to" she said "I'll go check uncle and you get dressed" she said

Dressed? , what did she mean by that? I pulled the sheets up and looked down at myself and I realized that I was wearing nothing , why that little .. I can't believe she undressed me , well I guess I wouldn't mind , it's not like it's the first time she saw me naked , I remembered long time she accidentally opened the bathroom door when I was taking a shower , but I always wonder if it really was an accident , anyways what was I about to do ?... oh yeah.

I got up from bed and wore my dried up boxer and pants and searched for my phone , I found it next to my dried up shirt on the table , I dialed the first person I thought of.

"hello gai , yeah it's me and guess what ? , you better get yourself ready to work for me , cuz I'm winning this bet" I said then hung up , oh yeah I'm not losing at all.

* * *

we both spent the whole morning together just like we used to, we went and watched a movie at the theater and then we went to the lake and fished us a couple of fishes but we had to let them go then we walked around town checking things out together.

Right now we were sitting at a bench in the park as we watched people pass by and children playing ball.

"It's such a beautiful day, no?"

"Of course it is as long as you're with me" I said

"I bet you say that to every girl you went out with" she said

"Of course I did" I said out loud without thinking, she crossed her arms and inched away from me, why did I say that? , I'm so stupid "I didn't mean it, I was just kidding really" I said

"I still remember what you said to your friends at the car; you went out with lots of women didn't you"

"Well, yes I did but every relation I had lasted no more than two days"

"Oh so, you go out with them in one day then sleep with them the next and it's over"

"What? I didn't say that"

"... but it happened didn't it"

"No it didn't, I'm not like that, and you know that I said I would never like another girl but you"

She looked at me kinda surprised that I would remember what I said to her ten years ago "you still remember that"

"of course I do , I went out with them but that doesn't mean I liked any of them because I already liked you" I said , she seemed to soften up a bit I smiled at her she stared at me for a bit then gave me a small smile "so , you wanna get some ice-cream" I said

"I thought you hate ice-cream"

"I do but I'll love them for you" I said as we stood up and went to get some ice-cream after taking a walk for an hour at the park we finished our ice-cream then we went to a Photoshop and took pictures of ourselves and today I even almost forgot about my bet because I enjoyed every second with her this was definitely the best day of my life.

As anko was going to get us more ice-cream I sent our picture to gai and asuma as proof.

Back home, gai's phone vibrated as he picked it up and opened the message and saw a picture of me and anko smiling at each other, his eyes widened.

"Damn it, he actually did it" he said as he tried to call asuma

* * *

That night we went back home.

"Today was really great anko" I said

"Yeah, I had fun" she said, I leaned down closer to her but she pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" I said

"Nothing is, but it's late and I should go in"

"Anko, I really love you know"

"I know, I love you too" she said

"Then what's wrong?"

"So, I love you and you love me, but for how long a week? A day? , you're going back to the city and I won't see you again"

"That's not true, I'll visit, and I promise to call everyday"

"You said that last time, but you didn't call, not even once"

"But I came back"

"yeah like after ten years , if things are going to be this way then maybe we should just move on and find other people who we can see and talk to every day" she said as she opened the front door

"... Anko" I whispered as she went in and closed the door.

I sighed and went away and walked down the road , I don't care what she said I love her and I don't care about the bet either , I want her and there's no way I'm letting someone else take her away from me , she's mine .. She's my fiancée.

* * *

The next morning I went to the restaurant to see anko again, auntie kushina came to me.

"Oh hello kakashi"

"Hi auntie, is anko here?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen"

"Alright thanks" I said as I went in the kitchen she was curios and followed me in, I saw anko washing the dishes, she saw me and frowned.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to keep my promise" I said as she raised her brow at me , I dug in my pants pocket and took out a golden ring her eyes widened as she looked at me "remember when we said we'll get married when we're older well now we are older , so I think it's time we do get married also I told you that I'll get you a real ring to replace the plastic one , well here it is" I said as I showed her the ring.

She looked at it then looked at me "kakashi, we were kids that time we didn't know what we want"

"I did, and I wanted you" I said

".. Kakashi..."

"Just answer me, yes or no"

"... I'm not doing this" she said as she wiped her hands and went out the kitchen, kushina and I went out to follow her, I held her arm pulling her back to me.

"Anko, you didn't answer me, yes or no"

"Kakashi please you have to leave"

"No, I'm not leaving until you give me an answer, I'll wait and keep waiting" I said as I let her go, she went away and out the restaurant as I sighed.

* * *

that afternoon , I went in front of her house and sat down on the floor across the street , I wasn't going to leave until she gave me a clear answer , days passed by as I stayed there and waited for her , people passed by me and threw me some coins , they must have thought I was poor or something I laughed as they did that and thanked them for their kindness , uncle minato would come by and get me some food of course , and on some nights that rained auntie kushina would come and give me and umbrella so I won't get wet.

I saw anko and kushina in front of me as they went in the house, anko ignored me, I sat down at the cold floor this night as she watched me from her window, and she sighed and played with a plastic ring on her pinkie that had a butterfly on top of it.

"He's still there?" kushina said as she came in anko's room and watched me out the window.

"Yeah"

"He'll get a cold if he stays like that"

"He'll leave soon, I know he will"

"Well it's been already three days since his been there, why don't you just tell him no all he wants is an answer"

"..."

"You know, you look like you really want to marry him don't you?"

"Mom please"

"Ok ok no need to get upset" she said as she went out.

anko looked at me once more and sighed, I watched her from the window and smiled at her, she smiled back at me then went away, my smile faded cuz I couldn't see her at the window again, it was only a few minutes later that I saw her come out of the house and walk across the streets towards me.

I didn't say anything, I just waited for her to scold me again but she didn't instead she said "why do you want to marry me?"

I smiled and said "so I can kiss you as much as I want and I won't have to care about you complaining about it"

She smiled back at me and said "if you do that then I'll just have to hit you" my smile grew wider, then she said "I'm a size medium"

I had a confused look on my face as she smiled and said "if you're going to marry me then you should buy me a medium sized wedding dress"

as I comprehended what she said I stood up and hugged her and carried her as I heard her laugh fill the empty streets "a medium size , I'll buy you all the medium size dress you want" I said as I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"come on let's go in before you get a cold" she said to me as I nodded and walked across the street as I carried her bridal style and this time I spent the night in a nice warm soft bed instead of a hard cold floor like I did a few nights ago , she let me sleep beside her in her bed , I pulled her to me as she cuddled up next to me and we had a good night sleep , it's just too bad she won't let me touch her , oh well she'll let me eventually.

* * *

**A/N: well this is it , i had fun writing this chapter :D**

**by the way i was busy in school drawing kakashi and anko as kids when kakashi was about to leave and then another one of when they're all grown up and kakashi acts like a jerk , if you wanna see it then i posted in deviant art , the link is also at my profile page you can go check it there :D**

**anyways , i'm done for now , it's off to bed for me :)**


	4. Chapter 3 busted

The next morning anko made some coffee for kakashi, as she handed it to him her hand shaked, he took the coffee and laid it on her nightstand.

"Jeez anko why are you shaking"

"Oh nothing, just nervous I guess" she said

"Aw are you still shy of us getting married" he cooed her

"Shut up" she said as she giggled "I'll go make you something to eat" she said as she left.

Kakashi took his coffee and tried to drink it but his hand shaked as it spilled on his shirt "oh man, I liked this shirt" he pouted , it seems that anko wasn't the only one who's nervous.

* * *

Later on that afternoon they both went out to get their wedding ready, you know like the dress the tuxedo and other stuff like that.

Then she took him somewhere he hadn't been to in such a long time, she took him to the grassy plains.

"Wow, I haven't been here in so long… it hasn't changed, looks just like it was"

"Yeah, ever since you left me always came here, and think of you" she said

"really ? , cool" he said then turned to her and hit her shoulder lightly "tag your it" he said as he ran away , anko stared at him running away like a little child , she smiled and chased after him as she yelled "hey! , you're the one who's supposed to chase me"

* * *

Later that night, everything was ready the entire neighborhood were all invited for the wedding, anko was already dressed up and kakashi was waiting for her, as he wore his black tux.

Everything was great; everyone was their celebrating their wedding, as kakashi and anko sat down with minato and kushina

"Oh I never thought the day would come but it did and now your finally married" kushina said

"Oh mom would you please stop crying" anko said

"Ah kakashi, you came here to buy some land but instead you got yourself a wife" minato said

"Oh come on uncle don't say that" kakashi said, but unfortunately foe this evening kakashi was starting to have cold feet

_'oh man, what am I doing? , this isn't a game I really am married , oh man' _he thought as he glanced at his happy wife beside him _'and anko , oh what am I doing to her ?, I'm just using her , what's wrong with me ? Why am I gambling with people?' _he looked at everyone then tried to search for a safe exit _'I can't stay here. It's bad enough as it is, I gotta get out of here'._

minato got up from his chair as he went to kushina "may I have this dance" he said as she nodded and they both went to the dance floor joining the other people as they slow danced , anko noticed that kakashi didn't seem happy.

"Kakashi, are you ok? ever since the wedding started you've been quiet the whole time" she said

"No honey, I'm ok, I'm really happy that's all" he said with a fake smile

Minato and kushina talked to each other as they danced

"Well it seems your little bird had started to fly, no"

"*sighs* yeah, I suppose that now anko's married I'll be left alone"

Minato chuckled and said "there's something I wanted to ask you, do you plan on getting married again sometime?"

"Very funny minato, I'm almost in my fifties, why would I want to get married? I'm happy the way I am" she said at the slightly disappointed partner of hers who just nodded he looked at his nephew sitting next to his new wife and said "come on we should make them dance"

As minato and kushina went to them they pulled and dragged them to the dance floor and made them dance.

"how embarrassing" kakashi said as anko giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved slowly from side to side , he gazed at her light brown orbs "you look really beautiful you know"

"And you look as handsome as ever" she said as he smiled and this time it wasn't a fake one, kakashi's cell-phone interrupted their dance, he pulled his arms from her and searched I pockets for his phone.

"Give me just a minute" he said to her as he went to much less crowded and quieter place

"Hello, what else am I doing? I'm working dad.... music no I don't hear any music ... listen dad I'll talk to you later bye" he hung up the phone and went to talk to his uncle.

"What's wrong kakashi?"

"Um ... my dad's in trouble"

"Huh?"

"He's at the hospital, he ... um had a car accident"

"Oh my, I hope he' ok"

"What should I do?"

"Well you should go back and see him"

"And what about the wedding and anko"

"Don't worry it'll be over in 2 hours and I'm sure anko would understand, when do you want to leave?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning, and don't worry when things gets better I'll come back and take anko with me"

"Of course, we'll tell them later" minato said as kakashi nodded

* * *

That late night, kakashi and anko were getting themselves undressed.

"I hope you dads ok" anko said as she went to him and help him unbutton his shirt.

"... me too" he said as his slide off the shirt from him "I'm sorry that I have to leave" he said

"No it's ok, I understand" she said

soon as they took off all the piece of clothes they wore as kakashi sat down at the edge of the bed as she went to him , kakashi pulled her to him as he kissed her soft lips and she kissed back , he changed places as he pushed her to lay down on the bed as he hovered on top of her still kissing her , right now he didn't care about the bet anymore he didn't want to have plain sex all he wanted to do is make love to his wife , it was only a few hours before dawn that they decided they couldn't take to anymore , he pulled her to him as he wrapped the sheets around them and they drifted off to their dreams.

the next morning kakashi was wide awake as his newlywed wife was asleep next to him and her head used his shoulder as a pillow with her hand on his hairless chest, he sighed and pulled anko closer to him wrapping his arms around her bare back, he kissed her head as he whispered "I'm sorry anko, but I can't stay here with you" he brushed her long purple hair gently.

At the airport as kakashi was about to leave.

"Gotta go uncle, and thanks for everything"

"Thanking me for what, I didn't do anything and whets with that look on your face, it's as if we'll never see you again" minato said

"Well I have a feeling that I won't come back in a while"

"now now don't say that , you just take care of your father and when you have time then be sure to visit us' he said as kakashi nodded

Kakashi turned towards anko and cupped her face "anko"

She smiled at him "I'm going to miss you, make sure you call this time"

He nodded "yeah I will" he said as anko then gave him a white lily

"This is for you" she said

".. But I gave that to you"

"I know, it's so you can remember me "she said "I love you"

"And I love you" he said as he kissed her forehead, the announcement was made that his plane was about to leave "wait for me" he said to her as she nodded and he walked away carrying his luggage.

At the plane as kakashi was sitting on his seat, he stared at the flower on his hand as he remembered the first time he brought her one he always remembered her smile whenever he did, the kind of smile that could make even the maddest person on earth feel happy.

within the next few hours as kakashi's plane finally landed , he went in his limo that he called , he watched outside the window as the people walking here and there and the tall buildings and all the shops , it just wasn't the same back there.

his phone rang when he check it , it was anko , he looked at his phone for a few more seconds then pressed the red button disconnecting it , he stared at his finger with the golden ring around it and pulled it off and kept it in his pocket.

* * *

Soon he reached the villa, as he opened the door and went in he saw his father on the sofa reading the newspaper but he didn't say anything and just waited until someone saw him, it was his mother who came and saw him as she laid down the tray with coffee on top of it.

"oh my kakashi came back" she said as she went to her son and hugged him , sakumo smiled that his son came back it was too boring without his demanding spoiled son in the house he changed his smile into a fake frown as he tried to look like a strict father.

"Hi mom"

"Oh look at you in this black suit, have you eaten well oh look at your cute cheeks" she said as she pinched his cheeks

"Kakashi, it was about time that you came now was tell me what happened to the land" sakumo said as he read his newspaper

"Oh be quiet sakumo he just got here and all you care about is about the land" sema said

"Don't worry father everything went well, I bought the land" kakashi said

"Good, how much did you buy it?"

"2 million dollars" kakashi said

Sakumo started to twitch "WHAT? 2 MILLION DOLLARS, WHY THAT MUCH? , I COULD BUY A LAND WITH ONLY 2 HUNDRED BUT YOU PAID 2 MILLION"

"Sakumo be quiet the boy just got here jeez"

"You two are going to make me bankrupt you know" sakumo said

"Don't listen to your father kakashi, he's just glad your back but he doesn't know how to express it, now come with me my poor baby" sema said as she took kakashi with her to the dining room "I made you breakfast"

"Yeah yeah, go and spoil the kid even more" sakumo said

"Mom I'm not hungry I just want to go to my room for now "kakashi said

"Ok sweetie go to your room if you're tired" sema said

As kakashi was about to go up the stairs his granny came down to him

"Oh my little kakashi is back" his granny said as she went to him and hugged him

"Hi granny chiyo, I just came"

"Oh look at you, have you eaten well there?" granny chiyo said

"Yes I did, but now I'm tired I want to go to sleep for now" kakashi said as he went up the stairs

Granny chiyo looked at kakashi as he went up the stairs and noticed that he had a sad look on his face

"Oh my happened to kakashi, he looks so down" she said as she went to sema

"Of course he looks down, it's all because of his stupid father" she said as she pointed to her husband reading the newspaper.

"But you know, I've never seen him down like this before" granny chiyo said

Sema gasped "oh no what if something bad happened to him?" sema said as she started to panic

* * *

the next week back with anko, who is sitting at the restaurant she was holding her cell phone and was waiting for kakashi to call her, she tried calling him several times but for some reason it got disconnected and he never picks up, she sighed and still waited for his call but what she didn't know is that while she's waiting kakashi was in his car driving around along with asuma, gai and his girlfriend kurenai getting drunk.

She waited and waited but no call, once it became dark outside she decided to go to bed and wait tomorrow again.

Meanwhile kakashi, gai and asuma were at the night club drinking and flirting with girls.

"I'm starting to get scared of you" asuma said to kakashi

"I told you didn't I, I get all the girls eventually" kakashi said proud of himself as he showed them the pictures of anko.

"She looks really hot in this picture" gai said causing kakashi to grab the pictures from them.

"Give me those, alright enough watching, I won the bet and I proved it" kakashi said

"Heh I think you're getting jealous because I commented on the pic" gai said

"It seems that you really liked her more than you should" asuma said

"Yeah, so what? I want to marry her and grow old with her and I wouldn't mind having sex with her for the rest of my life cuz she's better than any woman I've been with... but"

"But what" gai said

"We live in different environment, I don't think that she can get along here and also if my mother found out I got married she'd kill me you know how obsessed she is with me getting married to the girl she chooses... and I'm, not ready for responsibilities, a house filled with children and a nagging wife"

"Dude why are you telling us this, it's like you already got married" asuma said

"I don't know, never mind why don't we just enjoy the party" kakashi said

Meanwhile anko was in her room sitting on the same bed that she made love with her missing husband a week ago, she still help her phone waiting for him to call, her door knocked as she saw minato's head pop in he came in the room and sat on the bed next to her.

"It's been a week now, he hasn't answer to any of my calls what happened to him? Did he run away? ,did he forget me and found someone else? Or did he die? , he hasn't called even once"

"I'm sure he has a good reason for not calling, just calm down he'll call and come back to you, and he would never do anything to hurt you" minato said

"Yeah right, he hasn't even been here for a week and with that new personality of his too, he probably just wanted to marry me to get laid and I'm I feel like an idiot for falling on his trick"

"Then why don't you go to him and he'll tell you why he hasn't called and you can be with him again"

"... I don't know, if he wanted me to live with him then he would have told me"

"Don't talk nonsense why wouldn't he want to be with you, next thing tomorrow morning I'm sending you there" minato said and he did keep his word.

* * *

The next morning anko was at the airport saying her farewells to her mother and minato as she went with her luggage and sat on her seat at the plane.

within the next hours , anko had arrived , it was already night time she got in the cab and started to call gai since kakashi still won't answer her calls , gai was at the club dancing as his phone rang.

"Yellow" gai said as he put a hand on his free ear and talked to the phone

"Hi Mr. Gai, I'm anko remember I was the driver of the rented car"

"Oh yeah I remember you"

"I hope I'm not bothering you but I need to ask a favor"

"Oh yeah sure ask me anything and excuse me for all the noise I'm at a party right now and the music is loud, so what do you want?"

"I want kakashi's address, do you know it?" anko said as she took a pen and a small paper as gai told her the address and she scribbled it down "alright thanks a lot, have fun at your party" she said as she hung up and told the cab driver the address, within the next ten minutes the cab stopped in front of a white villa that was ten times the size of her house.

As she got off the cab and took her luggage with her, the driver drove off and she went to the front door pressed on the doorbell, a pink haired girl opened the door "hello"

"Hi, I'm looking for kakashi"

"Oh alright I'll tell him, but who are you?" the pink haired girl asked

"My names anko"

"Alright I'll tell him you came right away" she said as she left, granny chiyo came to her and said "sakura who is it?"

"A girl names anko, she's looking for kakashi, I'm going to tell him" she said as she went up stairs, granny chiyo went to the door and saw the young purple haired girl _'another girlfriend kakashi, when will you ever learn' she thought._

"Hello, you wanted to see kakashi" granny chiyo asked

"Yes that's right"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No .., I'm his wife" anko said

Granny chiyo gasped "his... his ... his wife?"

"Yeah" anko said with a smile as chiyo gasped again

"c-c-c come in" chiyo stuttered as anko nodded and came in with her luggage, chiyo once again gasped _'oh dear lord, kakashi what did you do this time?'_ she thought

Meanwhile upstairs at kakashi's room, kakashi was on his phone speaking to kurenai "yeah sure thing, alright I'll see you later bye" he said as he hung up, sakura then knocked the door and came in.

"Excuse me sir kakashi, you have a guest waiting for you downstairs" she said but his phone rang again and kakashi told her to wait until his done talking

He answered the phone "hello, oh hi gai, what's up? of course I'm coming ... kurenai is coming too , what?....WHAT!!" kakashi yelled he then looked at sakura "sakura who's the guest?"

"Her names anko"

"Anko... who anko?" kakashi asked as he held the phone on his ear "not you gai I'm not asking you" he said then looked at sakura once more "anko's here?"

Sakura nodded

"but how?" he asked as she shrugged "oh no" he said to himself as he threw the phone away and went out the door running but he bumped into his granny chiyo who was also running , sakura laughed at them as they bumped into each other and fell down.

"Watch where you're going" chiyo yelled at kakashi "and what are you laughing at, go find something to do" she yelled at sakura who ran away still laughing.

"Granny, where is she?"

"oh you mean your WIFE , she's down stairs" she said , kakashi gulped and went downstairs slowly slowly as he saw anko looking around the place , but then all of a sudden kakashi's parents came in the same room they were chiyo saw them and pulled her hair.

"Mom dad" kakashi said now being more terrified then ever

"Ahh hello you two" chiyo said trying to stay as calm as possible while anko was looking at the people confused

"Who's this?" sakumo asked as sema looked at anko

"I'll explain everything" kakashi said but chiyo interrupted him

"Good thing you two came, now the family is complete that's very nice" kakashi scratched the back of his neck while his parents listen to chiyo "you two were out weren't you, why did you have to come now?" she said as kakashi slapped his forehead.

"So what if we came? It's our home" sema said

"Oh yes I forgot sorry, and oh yeah why haven't I introduced you to this lovely girl yet, this is ... um... okna my sisters daughter, you remember her right" chiyo said as kakashi nodded at them furiously, anko stared at them she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"oh yes I remember , you told me about her once" sema said then turned to anko who's new name just became okna "hello okna"

".. Um hello ma'am" anko/okna said

Sakumo turned to look at his son and said "kakashi you said you wanted to explain something, well what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Just now in front of us you said you wanted to explain everything" sakumo yelled

"I did, I don't remember" kakashi said playing dumb

"Boy your gonna drive me crazy" sakumo yelled

"I have a weak memory dad" kakashi said

"Oh for god's sake you'll never be useful in your entire life" sakumo yelled as he pushed kakashi away and went up stairs "I'm going to get a headache from you" he said as sema followed after him.

"Sakumo, you don't have to shout at him, the poor baby has a week memory" she said as she followed after him.

Once they were out of sight kakashi looked at anko and smiled at her "hi honey" anko smiled back at him and walked to him then she punch him straight on his face as he fell backwards

"Serves you right" chiyo said to him as he held his bleeding mouth

"Damn you kakashi, damn you" anko yelled at him holding back her tears and went outside

"Anko wait" kakashi said as he went after her outside the villa

"You father wasn't sick or anything, you lied to me and you didn't even tell them we're married" she yelled at him and walked away as kakashi followed her.

"Wait anko, I'll explain to you everything"

"There's nothing to explain" anko said as chiyo went out to see them

"We made a mistake; we shouldn't have gotten married "kakashi said

"I didn't make a mistake" anko said

"Fine then I made a mistake, our marriage was a mistake, and we shouldn't have done it" he said

"I wasn't the one who asked for it, I wasn't the one who slept on the floor for three days begging to get married, you did that and yet you think it's a mistake" anko said as her tears came out "did you even meant any word you told me at all?, did you even love me if even just a little bit?"

"Anko, you're a great person any man would be lucky to have you but-"

"but I'm not good enough for you am I?" anko said "I'm not rich like you, I'm not as modern as you and I don't have a degree and not even the kind of girls you prefer to date, but all I ever did was show you who I really was, this is how I am, and if you didn't want me then why did you want us to get married?"

"it was a bet , when you ignored me asuma and gai made fun of me and I had to prove to them , and when I realized that it was wrong it was already too late" kakashi said as he felt really guilty.

"So that's it, I was just a bet for you, what was the bet for ... money"

"No, the bet was for my car" kakashi said anko looked at him incredulously she walked away and went all the way to the garage as she went to a black car "is this it, is this all I was worth because of a stupid black car" anko yelled

"no , this is my dad's car , it's the other car on your left" kakashi said as anko saw the shiny silver car , she picked up a rock from the floor and hit his car shattering the wind shield , kakashi ran to her and held her

"LET ME GO. LET ME GO"

"Anko calm down, do you know how much that's worth" kakashi said as he kept holding both of her arms, chiyo gasped

"Let me go, I'm going to kill you, you bastard, I'm going to kill you let go"

"Anko stop it, stop it, calm down alright let's talk, GRANNY CHIYO HELP ME" kakashi yelled as chiyo went to him and pulled anko

"Kakashi let her go and get out of here, I'll handle this" chiyo said as kakashi let anko go and chiyo held her back from killing him, kakashi ran away

"Come here, come here you coward" anko yelled at him

"Calm down anko, its ok calm down" chiyo said as she tried to comfort the young heartbroken woman

Later on chiyo brought anko back inside the villa where she would stay in her room, chiyo placed a bed for anko to sleep on and went to get her some coffee, anko sat down still mad chiyo came back fast and gave anko a mug of coffee.

"Now dear tell me what he did" chiyo said to anko

Kakashi was in a cab with a blonde driver with whiskers

"So, did you have a fight with your wife" the driver asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?" kakashi asked

"you got a scratch on your lips , only women do that" the driver said as he chuckled "my wife does the same thing to me she's usually kind but when she gets mad then she's a monster , usually I just give her roses or chocolates and she'll get over it"

_'I wish it could be that easy ,I'd open up a chocolate store for her as long as she leaves , I just want her to leave and if not ten I'm so dead , I have to find a solution'_ kakashi thought

_

* * *

_Meanwhile back with chiyo and anko...

"No wonder why he looked upset when he came back" chiyo said

"Why what was wrong with him?" anko asked

"Oh he had this sad face I haven't seen him that since ten years ago, I knew that something was wrong but I never expected it to be this, listen you can stay here as long as you want"

"As what? as the rejected wife" anko said

"Well if you went back what do you want to say to your mother or to the neighbors, I know it'll be hard there so for now you better stay here" she said

Anko nodded "you know, he did act weird during the wedding"

"hmm , well anyways for now you'll be known as my niece alright but you'll still be kakashi's wife whether he likes it or not" chiyo said as anko gave her a small smile "you know kakashi is an only child ever since he came here his mother and father gave him whatever he wanted so that's why he turned out to be so spoiled immature and irresponsible , if he even asks his dad to buy the moon it'll be right in front of him within the next 2 seconds but now his father wants him to have some responsibilities so he stopped getting him things but his mother still spoils him"

"Humph, he was never like that ten years ago" anko said

"You know, there are three women who raised kakashi when he came here, me his mother and tsunade the secretary of his father, we always followed him around and never left his side we gave him everything he wanted, but now he still thinks of himself as a kid"

"...."

"hmm , let me tell you one time when kakashi fell down the swings , his whole arm was injured we carried him and rushed to the hospital ,we were all crying and screaming then the doctor forced us to get out because we were scaring kakashi" as she laughed , anko was still quiet so she said "you know I'm sure you won't forgive him that easily for what he did but he's really a good person and I'm sure that he loves you , I've never seen him like this it's quite obvious that he's in love but he's just not convinced yet"

"I just can't believe how stupid I am, I married him and I barely knew him, I thought I did but he's so different now"

"Now now, the reason you married him is for love"

"And what's his reason? his car"

"*sighs* yes I know your mad , but this is the life you chose and it's about time that we showed kakashi the meaning of responsibilities and as a wife that's your job to change him into a man" chiyo said as anko nodded

"Right, you just wait kakashi, I'm going to show you the meaning of hell"

Meanwhile sakumo and sema were lying down on their bed as sakumo was complaining again.

"What's wrong with him? why can't he just take responsibilities? And his been acting too strange lately"

"Your right ever since he came back, he has been distant lately" sema said agreeing with her husband for once

"Who cares, that boy keeps spending my money on girls and drinks" sakumo said

"So let him, eventually he'll get married" sema said as she put on some nail polish

"Don't start with me, every second you're telling me he'll get married the last thing I need is a younger version of you married to my son, and who wants to marry him any way no woman would wants him for how he acts"

Sema giggled and said "don't be mad, I'll find him someone suitable soon and fast and they'll get married and we'll have grandkids"

"You'll find him a bride?"

"Right"

"Soon?"

"Right"

"And we'll have grandkids?"

"Right"

"And you expect me to just agree with that?"

"Right"

"*sighs*, why me god?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the club to where kakashi ran off, he sat next to asuma, gai was dancing at the dance floor with all the people, kurenai sat next to kakashi and said.

"Kakashi hon. why were you late?"

"Oh there was lots of traffic, say could you get me something to drink?" kakashi asked

"Of course" she said as she went to the bartender

"Say asuma could you tell me where gai is" kakashi said

"He's right there dancing" asuma said pointing to the large green man dancing, kakashi glared at him and went to gai as he dragged to the corner of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" kakashi yelled at him

"Dude, what you are talking about?" gai said, asuma then came to them

"How could you give anko my home address, is something wrong with you?"

"So what man? she called me and asked me for it so I gave it to her" gai said

"Asuma listen to him, just because she called it doesn't mean you have to give her my address, are you going to give all the girls my address from now on you idiot"

"Maybe she just wants to send you a message" gai said

"You idiot, what message, she's here personally now what do I do with her"

"No way man seriously" gai said

"Hmm, yeah I can tell, she must have punched you or something look at your lips it has a scratch on it" asuma said

"Oh yeah you do" gai said as they both started to laugh, kakashi glared at the both of them

"How bout I give you a taste of it" kakashi said

"Wow calm down man were just kidding" asuma said

"Hold on minute guys, the main problem is what we are going to do with the chick" gai said

"I got no clue, and my parents are home right now" kakashi said

"Why don't you bring her to my place, my parents are away for vacation" asuma said

"Are you nuts? I'm not giving you a young married woman" kakashi said

"She's married, oh man we're in trouble" gai said

"I meant to say that, I'm not giving you a young woman to live with a stranger" kakashi said

"I don't get you, do you want to get rid of her or keep her?" asuma asked

"Guys never mind, I'll just have to find an answer myself, you guys go enjoy the party" kakashi said

Then kurenai came to them "kakashi whets wrong? are you okay?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm okay" kakashi said then took the glass from her hand and drank it all "I need more" he said as he went to the bartender

Meanwhile, later that night anko's phone rang, chiyo was sleeping on her bed and anko woke up to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ah anko, how's things going on there?" kushina asked

"Oh hi mom"

"Did you make it there? did you see kakashi ? , how's he ? And how's his father?"

"Mom one by one please, I made it and kakashi is... alright"

"Are you good there? how are you being treated there?"

"Oh mom, it's... great really"

"And how's his father?"

"Were at the hospital right now, and his condition is stable" anko said, she felt really bad for lying to her mother but she didn't want her to worry about her

* * *

**A/N: well this was 11 pages , my fingers are sore right now hoped you guys liked this chapter :D**

**anyways we're down to 3 chapters only 47 more chapters left and an outro , i'll try to update most of the time to finish this up fast.**

**if any spelling or grammar mistakes do tell me so i could fix it up , i'm already flunking english i got a (B) well i don't think a (B) is a failing grade but i used to get (A's) now it got lower because i barely pay attention to my mistakes ^^; **

**anyways keep in watch for the next one and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter was it good , bad , funny , romantic , exciting ... etc.. and which part did you like :D**


	5. Chapter 4 divorce

As a drunk Kakashi went back home that night, he walked to the door wobbly as he pressed the doorbell, granny Chiyo opened the door.

"Granny, please tell me she's gone and I'll give you a million buck" kakashi said with slurred words

"Be quiet, do you want your parents to see you like this?" she sniffed and him "jeez kakashi you reek of alcohol"

"Please tell me she left" kakashi begged

"Don't be ridicules; she just came of course she didn't leave"

"Oh man" kakashi whined "can I see her? let me see her"

"Oh you want to see her, did you miss your wife already?"

"Who's wife? don't say she's my wife , I got no wife and I don't want one and I want to see her" kakashi said as he went in and was about to go to her room until chiyo grabbed the back of his shirt.

"not now she's sleeping , and you should sleep too , now go ,go to sleep" she said as she threw him next to the stairs letting the drunk kakashi go up to his room by himself.

* * *

The next morning , anko got up early as she went upstairs in kakashi's room , she smiled as she saw him sleeping like a baby on his bed all cuddled up in his warm blanket.

She went to the window and swung the curtains to the side causing the bright sun's rays to hit his head and light up the dark room, kakashi groaned as at the bright light he yawned and rubbed his eye with his hand he turned his head toward the window and once he saw anko he screamed and sat up as the blanket fell down to his waist exposing his bare chest.

"Ahhhhhh" kakashi screamed as anko giggled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHERE ARE MY PARENTS? DID ANYONE SEE YOU?" he yelled at her but she kept giggling "quick get out of here" kakashi said as he waved his hand furiously.

"Your a scaredy cat, I guess those abs and muscular body you got are just for show" anko said

"I'm not a scaredy cat" kakashi said

"Whatever, breakfast is ready downstairs and everyone is waiting for you and your father said something about a meeting"

"Alright fine I'm up now so can you got out"

"Why?"

"So I could get dressed up"

"Aww your shy too"

"HEEEY and why are you here anyway?"

"hmm , you know last night I was thinking of slaughtering you in your sleep but then I had second thoughts and decided to let you live , I guess that's what most wives do , they forgive their stupid husband" anko said

Kakashi frowned at her and she gave him a scowl "oh so you want me to kill you instead eh?" she said

"what ? , no!! , your right that's what wives do ,they forgive their husband you're right sweetie" kakashi said as he tried to calm her down "um anko , please don't tell my parents about us getting married , please" he begged.

".. humph fine whatever, let them think of me as okna the niece of granny chiyo" she said as kakashi grinned "then when you're ready we'll explain to them everything" kakashi's grin fell "oh and by the way, I was the one who cooked the breakfast what kind of wife would I be if I didn't make food for my husband" she said as she went out and kakashi sighed

"The crazy one" he grumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT?" anko yelled

"Oh nothing honey" kakashi said in a calm sweet voice

* * *

Meanwhile at the kitchen sakura the maid was eating anko's delicious food that she made as she told the house chef about it

"Yummy she makes such delicious food"

"Humph, I don't think it's tasty at all" the old white-haired chef said as he sliced some cucumber

"Yes they are, try some jiraiya" sakura said as she tried to feed him a piece of the food and he backed away from it.

"I don't want any, don't feed me any" jiraiya said as sakura pouted, soon then sasuke came in the kitchen as he sniffed the foods left over scent in the air.

"Something smells so good" sasuke said "jiraiya what are you making?"

"Don't ask me I didn't do anything" jiraiya said as he kept cutting the vegetables, sasuke looked at the food sakura was eating and took it from her and ate it.

"Heeeey"

"Mmmm, this is so good, did you make this jiraiya?" sasuke said

"No it's not him, the one who made it was granny chiyo's niece" sakura said as she stole the rest of the piece from sasuke's hand "she's a really good cook"

"How come whenever I made food you two never ate them with this much appetite" jiraiya said

"That's because all of your food are vegetables, you never made anything like these sweets or sour as well" sakura said

"Pfft I only care about your health"

"Well we don't, so no need to" sasuke said

"Grr, if that amateur cook come in MY kitchen again then I'm leaving this place for sure" he yelled

"Well it seems that your really jealous aren't you" sakura said

"SAKURA" chiyo yelled as she came in the kitchen "I've been searching for you everywhere, sakumo wants more so get the plate's ready outside"

"Oh so he likes it too, what is wrong with this world" jiraiya said as he went out the kitchen

"What's wrong with him?" chiyo asked

"He's jealous of okna's, oh and by the way her cooking skills are amazing" sasuke said, chiyo giggled at the poor ignored jiraiya

"granny chiyo , there's something I want to ask you , last night your niece said her name was anko and now it's okna , how come?" sakura asked

"It's her nickname, we liked to call her anko because it's the backwards pronounce of her name"

"And last night she wanted to see kakashi, how do they know each other?"

"why do you always ask these kind of questions , no more stupid questions and hurry up" chiyo said as she went out and sakura sighed

"by the way sakura , Mr. sakumo is headed to the company this afternoon , and the limo would be free , so how about we go out for a ride later " sasuke said

"Humph no thanks I don't go out with drivers" sakura said as she held her chin high and holding the plates of food and went out.

"Damn it" sasuke said

* * *

Meanwhile at the dining table sakumo and sema were waiting, as sakura cam and put the plate on the table sema couldn't help but to start complaining again.

"Not so much sakura, I'm on a diet, you'll ruin me and make me fat"

"For god's sake woman, just yesterday you were eating like a pig and now you're on a die" sakumo said

"don't you dare start with me sakumo" sema said , sakumo rolled his eyes and looked at sakura as he said "come here sakura and fill my plate up with all you got" sakura nodded and put all the food on his plate.

"Look at you, and you call me a pig, you're the one who's going to see the doctor because of your high cholesterol" she said

Kakashi then came and joined tem as he sat down on his chair "good morning mom and dad" he said

"Ah good morning sweetheart ... *gasps* what happened to your lips kakashi" sema said as she noticed her sons bruised lips

"Oh this, it's nothing mom ... the door um ... slammed at my face" kakashi said as he started to sweat a bit , chiyo then came as she put a plate of food for kakashi , kakashi whispered to her "is she gone ?"

"Yes, she's gone" chiyo whispered back

"Yeah right the door slammed on your face, and tell me why is the car's windshield broken" sakumo said

"Huh? M, did something happen to the car? , did you get into a car accident?" sema asked

"No mom of course not, you see last night … um ... the kids were playing baseball and accidentally smashed the car's windshield" kakashi said

"Yeah sure the kids did it, don't bring up any lies boy" sakumo said

"Oh for Pete's sake sakumo would you stop treating your son look like a liar" sema yelled at him

"Ay sema stop spoiling the brat" sakumo said

Just as they were about to start their argument, anko come in.

"Hello" anko said

"Oh okna about time, come in here and join us" sakumo said

"Come sit beside me" sema said as anko sat beside kakashi's mother on the chair.

"I haven't ate this kind of food in such a long time , you have great talent for cooking" sakumo said as he smiled at the purple haired girl who was discreetly sending glares across the table towards kakashi who pretended to not notice it "sema tell jiraiya to make these kinds of food next time" sakumo said

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'll tell him" sema said then turned to anko "so okna I heard from chiyo that you plan to stay at a dorm in your collage"

"Why should she stay in a dorm, why she can live here with us" sakumo said causing kakashi to choke on his food as chiyo patted his back

"Dad I'm sure anko err ... I mean okna wouldn't be comfortable to live with a bunch of strangers" kakashi said

"I said she'll stay here then that means she'll stay here and we have a big place there's enough room for her, granny chiyo make sure to prepare a room for her" sakumo said as both kakashi and anko still glared at each other.

"Thanks a lot uncle sakumo" anko said with wide smile

"Don't thank me, my house is your house and be sure to make us a nice feast for tonight no" sakumo said with a happy smile

"I will uncle" she said

"kakashi get up, time to go to work we'll use my car sasuke will stay and fix ups your car" sakumo said as he got up from his seat, he wore his usual attire a business suit while he stared at kakashi's casual clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a tight navy blue shirt with navy converse to match with it.

"What the hell are you wearing? we're going to work at least try wearing a white collared shirt and black shoes" sakumo yelled at him

"But dad I look stupid wearing those"

"No, you look stupid wearing those" sakumo yelled as he pointed at his clothes

"Would you stop criticizing his clothes and go to work already" sema yelled at sakumo, sakumo rolled his eyes as he pushed kakashi out the door.

"Go on son, let's get out of here" sakumo said

* * *

At the hatake's company, sakumo and kakashi got out of the elevator as they reached the floor of where they work, sakumo went past all the secretaries

"Good morning ladies" he said

"Good morning Mr. Hatake" they all said then turned to sakumo's son and them all sighs wonderfully as he smiled at them.

"Tsunade where are you?" sakumo yelled at the hall way as the blonde woman appeared behind them

"Good morning sakumo" she said

"tsunade I want you to reschedule my appointments half an hour later first I need to take care of another firm problem" sakumo said as she nodded then turned to kakashi and said "boy don't you slake in here , go get your butt to work" he said as kakashi nodded and sakumo left to his office

Kakashi turned to look at tsunade who happened to wear a red shirt today "my my aren't you looking good in that shirt" he said

Tsunade sighed and said "what do you want now kakashi?"

Kakashi looked around then said "I need a lawyer really badly, like a divorce attorney or something"

Tsunade also looked around then said with an angry tone "explain right now"

"Of course I don't need one" kakashi said "it's for my friend"

Tsunade eyed him carefully "I think I get everything now, you like a girl and you want her to divorce her husband so you can go out with her, am I right?"

"Very funny auntie tsunade, so can you arrange me a lawyer or what?"

"I don't have to arrange you anything , did you forget about the companies lawyer that your father hired 5 years ago , go check obito he's a lawyer , remember the times that he helped bust you out of prison dozens of times"

"Oh yeah I forgot about him" kakashi said as he ran away and yelled back "thanks auntie tsunade"

* * *

Meanwhile anko unpacked her things in her new room.

"Kakashi was so afraid that I'd tell his parents about us you should see the look on his face" anko said

"Well you seem very bright today don't you anko?" chiyo said

"Yeah, it would be fun to torture him for some time"

"You go ahead and do that, he deserves it may be that way he'll learn a lesson or two"

"I don't care whether he does or not , I just want to take my mind off things for a bit then when I'm done with him then I'm out of here" she said

"Yes go ahead do what you want, but don't leave too soon" chiyo said "you see his parents already liked you now"

"Yeah, uncle sakumo wants me to cook for him too"

"Oh jiraiya is going to be even more jealous"

"Who's jiraiya?"

"He's our chef, just this morning when he saw you cooking he got mad and he'll be even more tonight" chiyo said as anko giggled

* * *

At the meantime, kakashi was sitting on his chair in his office as he lectured asuma and gai about working.

"When a company loses its investment then it goes bankrupt" kakashi lectured as asuma and gai were trying to loosen the tie on their neck. "So did you guys get it?" kakashi asked

"No I don't, what do we have to do about the companied investment" gai said

"Of course you do, your working here remember"

"But what do we know about business and companies" asuma said "I wish I never took that bet"

"Oh yeah speaking of the bet, what happened to you and anko?" gai asked kakashi

"She still hasn't left, my parents thinks she's granny chiyo's niece and that her name is okna"

"What?"

"Guys please don't say a word to my parents, it's bad as it is already" kakashi said

"Then throw her out" gai said

"Are you out of your mind, I'm not throwing her out"

"But don't you want her to leave"

"of course I do , but not that way , that's just cruel" kakashi said as he sighed then stared at them "and what are you two still doing here , go on get out of here and go to work"

"Oh man I hate to work" gai said as he and asuma left.

Meanwhile anko and chiyo were at the kitchen preparing the food as jiraiya went in.

"So sakumo asked you to cook, humph" jiraiya said

"Well of course he asked me, because doing this would take so much time and he didn't want you to waste your precious time doing this" anko said

Jiraiya smirked "yes of course, he's right but the way you're doing it is wrong, it's too thin"

"Oh man, that's what my mom's always tells me" anko said as she pouted "could you show me how to do it right"

Jiraiya grinned "well I have lots of work to do but why not, leave this to the professionals" he said as he started his cooking lecture while anko pretended to pay attention "oh no I forgot the spices wait for me while I get the new ones" he said as he went away.

"Why you little devil you"

"Hehe, at least now he doesn't hate me" anko said

* * *

Kakashi however was talking to obito the 25 year-old lawyer.

"Um say obito are you married?"

"Haha what would make you ask that, I still haven't found the right girl for me"

"oh alright then" kakashi said then waited for a few more seconds and said "speaking of marriage I have a friend who just gotten married and he regrets marrying and wants a divorce but his wife doesn't want a divorce , what should he do?"

"Well if he can't convince his wife then usually he can't get a divorce until the next three years"

"WHAT?!" kakashi yelled as obito jumped from his kakashi's outburst "three, three whole years, that's not fair"

"Are you ok kakashi?"

"Err yeah but I feel really bad for my friend that's all, so he has to wait three years if he can't convince her?"

"Yes"

"Oh, alight then I'm going for now, thanks for your help obito" kakashi said as he went out, he went to tsunade's office.

"Auntie if dad asks where I am cover for me cuz I have important things to do" he said as he ran away

"Ah kakashi wait, man what's that boy up to now" she said

As kakashi went out the company and got in his father's car all he ever thought was how he would convince her to agree for a divorce.

"_Man, not 3 day or weeks but 3 YEARS, I gotta do something to convince her "he thought_

A car with a sign behind saying "Just Married" came past him , kakashi sped up his car , and yelled at the couple inside "well congratulations and just in case you don't get along then it would take three years for you two to get a divorce , don't tell me I didn't warn you" he said as he drove past them.

He took his cell and called his place

"Hello, granny chiyo listen tell anko to dress up, I'm taking her out for lunch, I'll be waiting outside bye" he said as he hung up then whistled all the way back to the villa.

As he reached the place and parked outside, anko came out of the villa wearing tan shorts and a brown shirt.

"Hey anko, hop in" kakashi said

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Why?"

"anko let's stop playing and get in , weren't you the one who wanted to stay being my wife well it's time we did some husband wife activity and not the one on bed" he said as anko frowned and rode in.

For the next ten minutes of them driving around the city "are you always this quiet?" kakashi asked but was replied with a scowl "alright never mind"

Soon they reached an ordinary restaurant , kakashi made sure to choose this place because no one would he knew would come here\, he wanted to play cool then talk to discuss of how young they are and they should live their life and not worry about marriage.

"So how's everything?" I asked

"Kakashi spill it, what do you want?" she demanded

"… alright fine I'll tell you, l wants a divorce" he said plainly not realizing how much the last word actually hurt anko.

"…." Anko stared at him blankly and said in a faint voice "... divorce"

"Yeah, let's get a divorce and move on with our separate lives, what do you say?"

"… No"

"What?"

"I said no"

"But you can't do that"

"Why not?" it's not up to you is it?"

"look we don't love each other even you said last night that you hate me so there's no need for us to stay married , I'll even buy you a house for you to live here if you want and you'll find someone else maybe even better than me and I'll pay for your expenses until you marry someone else"

"You'll pay for me eh?"

"Yeah as much as you want"

"Then is 20 thousand an hour should be enough"

"What the... 20 thousand an hour"

"Well it's not like I have a son and if I did I'll ask for ten times more"

"Anko come on I'm serious no games"

"no you listen to me , marriage isn't a game , and whether you liked it or not I'm stuck with you" she said as she took the menu and tried to read but they were in French "kakashi I don't understand this , order something for us to eat" she said as she gave him the menu

"But I'm not hungry"

"Well I am, now order something"

"Alright fine" he said as he spoke to the French waiter and ordered something for anko, as the waiter left anko said "I didn't know you can speak French"

"Well my dad made me take some French class at middle school he said that it would help me in the future"

"Well he was right, now you can order food in a French restaurant for your wife"

"Why do you want to stay with me anyway? we aren't even that alike we don't have anything In common" kakashi said

"Oh so you never heard the phrase opposite attracts" she said as kakashi rolled his eyes.

After they were done they walked to the car until someone ran to their direction and tried to snatch anko's purse.

"Anko look out" kakashi said as he pushed the thief away from her and he ran away, anko was about to go and chase after the thief until kakashi pulled her back "are you nuts come back here" he said

"Let me go, I'm gonna beat him up" anko said

"What? No forget him" kakashi said as he turned her to him inspecting her "are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Anko raised a brow "why are you worried of me all of a sudden?"

"don't be silly of course I'd be worried about you" he said "now why don't we go home now , dads got a guest coming for tonight for some work" he said as she nodded as they got in the car anko couldn't help but form a small smile for how he worried about her.

* * *

Later that evening jiraiya was making the final preparations for dinner.

"And we're finished all that's left is this garbage" jiraiya said

"I'll throw it away, you go ahead and get things ready" she said as she carried the left over garbage she went outside the villa and without even looking she just tossed it away.

"Ouch" someone said, she turned around to see that the garbage actually hit a man.

Obito was making his way to the villa when the garbage was thrown at him and stained his shirt

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't see you"

"Oh its ok" obito said to her "I'll just go in and change it in" he said as he was walking to her

"Uhh, I don't know if you should come in"

"Why not?"

"I don't know you, and I don't usually let strangers in the house" she said

"Oh, I'm sorry my names obito I'm Mr. Sakumo's guest"

"Oh my god you're the guest, and I ruined your shirt, I'm terribly sorry"

"That's okay, but could you let me in now"

"Oh yeah sure come in" she said as she let him in the house

As he came in sakumo saw him right away

"Ah obito about time you came" sakumo said then looked at his shirt "what happened to your shirt?" he asked

Sema chiyo and everyone was sitting on the dining table waiting for obito as both sakumo and obito came in, they sat down.

"Hello" obito said to everyone

"Ah, welcome obito" sema said then yelled "sakura get the food"

"Say have I seen that shirt before?" kakashi asked as he noticed obito wearing a navy blue shirt

"Oh yeah, I gave obito one of your shirts kakashi it turns out that okna threw the garbage at him" sakumo said

Kakashi laughed "really, that's funny" he said

Then anko came in and joined them at the table, obito smiled at her and she smiled back, kakashi noticed this and had some tingly feeling in his stomach all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah kakashi, about your friend getting a divorce, like I said it would take a while unless he convinces his wife" obito said

Kakashi looked at anko at the corner of his eyes and saw her smirk he gulped and stood up "um mom dad, asuma and gai just called me and I have to go now" he said

"What you're leaving? don't you think of going away you stay here for another ten minutes now sit down" sakumo demanded

Kakashi nodded and sat back down, the last thing he need was an angry dad

"Say we haven't been introduced formally have we?" obito said to anko

"Oh, well obito this is okna and she's chiyo's niece, she's staying with us until she finishes collage" sakumo said

"It's a pleasure okna" obito said

"Nice to meet you" anko said

Kakashi stared at anko then at obito then at anko again for some reason he was starting to dislike how obito and anko were looking at each other.

"Obito I want you to help anko finish her studies in collage so she would end up being successful like you, and maybe even be your partner at work, what do you say?" sakumo said

"Well I'd love to help if it's okay with her" obito said

"Oh there's no need I'm fine really" anko said

"Well if you ever need my help, I'll give you my number and you can call me anytime you want" obito said, kakashi now didn't like to see them like this at all, he stood up

"Dad I'm going I'll be backing later" he said and ignored his father's yelling and went away

As kakashi went out he saw obito's car, he whistled at how nice it looks

"nice car obito" he said then took out his key and walked past the car as he scratched the paint "oops did I do that?" he said to himself then went away laughing at his devilish work.

* * *

Meanwhile sakumo was trying to find the documents at his home desk while obito was watching outside the window , he saw anko outside pacing back and forth he smiled then went back to help his boss find the documents.

As the hours passed of working with his boos obito thought it was time to leave, as he went outside to his car he noticed that there was a long scratch on his car he looked closer at it and sighed "oh man, I just got this car" he said to himself as he got in the car and drove away.

Kakashi however just came back , and saw him drive off and laughed "serves him right" he said , then he saw anko also outside next to the trash , he saw her throw away her wedding dress and go back in the house , kakashi frowned and took the dress and got in the house , he went in anko's room.

"Anko, why did you throw this?"

"Oh that piece of trash, well it's mine and I want to throw it" she said

"You can't throw it; it's your wedding dress"

"Well what does it matter to you, you wanted a divorce anyway"

"But"

"No buts, and get out of my room" she said as she pushed him out and locked the door

Kakashi sighed and folded the dress.

* * *

The next morning anko groaned as she woke up the morning, she got up and yawned as she went out with her purple P.J. only to walk by kakashi who was wearing his blue P.J

"Good morning honey" she said

Kakashi looked around and said "look I don't mind you calling me that as long as my parents aren't around"

"Yeah, whatever, say can I use your phone? my cell is out of charge"

"Yeah sure" he said as they went in his room "but first tell me who you want to call"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're still my wife for now so that means you can't call other guys, even obito"

"I'm not going to call him; I want to call my mom I haven't spoken to her since two nights ago"

"Alright but no guys" he said as he gave her the phone and left the room to make him some breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: well finaly i did this , i thought i couldn't finish it in time or else my mom would make me sleep before i submit this , anyways if any mistake do tell and i'll fix it that is if you want to tell me the mistake :D**

**well other than that hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and the lower part of this chapter i wrote it quickly so there was no actually description sorry , oh well this is the forth chapter only 46 chapters left and an outro :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5 visiting

Anko called her mother with kakashi's cell-phone

Meanwhile at the airport, Kushina and minato were getting their luggage as kushina's phone rang and she answered

"Hello"

"Hey mom"

"Ah Anko, how are you? I've been trying to call you for hours ,why weren't you answering? I was getting worried"

"Sorry ma, my phones out of charge and I called from kakashi's phone, anyways I was thinking of going back now"

"Oh no don't come at all, no ones home"

"Huh? why? Where are you? HUH? YOU HERE!!" Anko said "but mom what are you doing here?....hello…MOM" Anko sighed as kakashi's phone also went out of charge , she went out the room towards the living room where kakashi was sitting on the sofa chatting with girls online through his silver expensive laptop.

"Kakashi we got a situation"

"Huh?"

"Mom's coming here" she said

Kakashi's eyes bulged out as he sat up and his laptop fell at the ground "WHAT?!"

"She's at the airport right now" Anko said to her freaked out husband

"Oh no what am I going to do?" kakashi said as he held his head with both hands

"I'll tell you what to do , you shut up and don't tell my mom anything , try to act like a REAL husband and I'll fix things" she said as kakashi was still freaking out "oh and if you don't do as I say I'll tell your dad everything , do you understand......honey?"

"Yes ma'am" kakashi said as he calmed down a bit

About half an hour later, kakashi and Anko were sitting on the sofa repeating the role they're supposed to play.

"Ok from the beginning, if they ask why your parents aren't home what do you say?" Anko said

"Err, because dad is at the hospital and mom stayed there to take care of him"

"And why do we live here?"

"..Umm because we have to stay with my mom and support her at this hard time"

"And your mother loves me and your dad thinks I'm cool" Anko added

"Err yeah my mother loves you and my dad…wait a minute what?"

Anko frowned at him and said "and when you came here, why didn't you call me back?"

Kakashi thought for a second and said "because dad got really tired and I had to stay with him at the hospital, so I didn't have time to call you" he said proudly... too proudly

Anko kept frowning as she stood up "you liar, you took advantage of me and left"

Kakashi blinked twice then smirked and stood up in front of her "hey now calm down I thought we got over this" he said as he held her shoulders

"As if I'd get over something like this" she spat

"Now now, don't get upset" he said "have I ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?"

"I bet you say that to all girls"

"Well yeah, but yours is natural while they always wear lenses, but when I look into yours I just can't help getting lost in them" he said with a grin as he moved his face closer to hers.

"kids quick they're going to come soon" granny chiyo said as she came to them , she stopped when she saw both of them too close to each other "oops I'm sorry don't let me interrupt you , I'll go now" she said

"Wait granny, we were just rehearsing the role" Anko said

"Ah yes the role, you two have fun rehearsing it" she said as she left

"So where were we?" kakashi said to Anko, Anko groaned as kakashi was pretending to flirt with her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the road, Kushina and minato are in a cab heading towards kakashi's place.

"Minato are you sure you got the right address?" Kushina asked

"Of course I'm sure, kakashi gave it to me himself" he said

"You know I've never been in these kinds of areas, look at how big the houses are, they're like castles" Kushina said

"Yes they really are huge" he said as they finally reached the villa

Sakura gathered her bag and walked outside the villa as the cab went past her.

"Is this really where he lives? it's so big" Kushina said admiring the villa

"We'll just have to check" minato said as he got out the cab

Jiraiya went outside the villa and saw minato come out, he went to him and said "hello, are you searching for someone?"

"Ah yes we are" minato said "do you know where Anko lives?"

"Anko, I've never heard that name before, you two are probably at the wrong place"

"So Anko isn't here?" Kushina said

"Sir isn't this address correct" minato said as he showed Jiraiya the piece of paper with the scribbled address.

"Yes it is correct, but there's no one called Anko living here"

"I see, they must've given us the wrong address" minato said "but are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've lived here for 10 years and I'm sure that there's no one called Anko living here , and now I must go have a good day" Jiraiya said as he wet and joined the peeping sakura

"Who are they Jiraiya?" sakura asked

"I don't know and it doesn't matter"

"Aww but I want to know who they are"

"Your too damn curios sakura, now get going" he said as he pushed her ahead of him

Minato and Kushina looked at the villa and went all the way around it, when they came back at the same place Anko was already standing there.

"Mommy" Anko said as she ran to Kushina and hugged her, kakashi and chiyo came out and greeted them as well

"Hello uncle minato hi auntie Kushina" kakashi said

As they all went back in the villa, they sat down at the large living room.

"Your house is so big" Kushina said

"Thanks auntie" kakashi said

"oh that's right kakashi ,. How's your dad is he ok?" minato asked "we can't sit here we should go and see him"

"err no it's ok uncle ,the umm hospital won't let us see him because he's in really ad shape" kakashi said as he stared to get nervous

"and I'm sure you two are tired , why don't you two rest and tomorrow maybe we can visit them" Anko said

"oh but we can't just sit here" Kushina said

"oh it's ok , you two must be hungry why don't I go cook something" Anko said

"aww my baby is all grown up now , she even cooks let me help you in that" Kushina said

"yeah and uncle minato why don't we go and play a round of chess and we'll see if you can catch up to my level" kakashi said

"oh really ?, and since when did you play chess?" minato asked

"since my friend taught it to me" kakashi said

"and I'll make sure you two don't mess up the kitchen" chiyo said

Time passed , as kakashi and minato played chess while the ladies stayed in the kitchen cooking.

"your not bed uncle" kakashi said

"why thank you"

"but your not good either , check mate" kakashi said as he grinned in victory

"let's do another round and this time I'll be the one winning" minato said as he rearranged the sets

"yeah right you said that the last 10 rounds already" kakashi said as he rearranged his sets as well , Anko came to them holding two glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"here you two , drink your orange" Anko said

"thanks hon" kakashi said as he sipped from the glass and played his turn

"anything for you" Anko said as she watched them play "so who's winning?"

"your husband is"

"of course he is , he's always perfect at everything" Anko said as she patted kakashi's back

"aww thanks sweetie" kakashi said as Anko nodded and left , kakashi couldn't help but smile as he watched her leave.

Minato saw that and smirked "there's nothing better than love in life , eh kakashi? , I can see you really love her don't you?"

Kakashi stared at his uncle "..yeah she's ok.. sometimes" he said

"sometimes? , are you two having lovers quarrels already?"

"he he now uncle instead of teasing me why don't you get yourself a wife" kakashi said

"a wife…. Yes someday maybe" minato said

* * *

Meanwhile at the countries largest and expensive spa , sakumo and sema were enjoying their honey moon , well sakumo was the only one enjoying his wife however couldn't stop thinking of her baby.

"oh sakumo , we should have brought kakashi along with us , he must feel so lonely" sema said

"jeez sema it's OUR honeymoon and in honey moons you don't bring children with you" sakumo said

"what kind of father are you? , you should bring kakashi and spend more quality time with him you know, father son activity"

"that boy should earn a father son activity , he has to work hard for it"

"you are just too cruel , what happened to when you always spent time with him and played with him"

"that was when he was a child but he's grown up , so I have to be strict on him or else he just won't mature" sakumo said

"god your unbelievable" she said

* * *

As night time came and everyone ate well , they all sat down on the sofa in front of the T.V watching a video of kakashi and anko's wedding , Kushina hit Anko with her elbow as Anko smiled at her , granny chiyo however finished almost the box of tissue as she kept crying while watching the vid.

Kakashi sighed "granny there's no need to cry that much" he said

"oh I can't help it , my little kakashi just got married , look at you your all grown up now and I thought I would never see that day" she said

"aww just look at them , they're so cute together" Kushina said

"when you father gets out of the hospital I'll lat him make you another wedding" chiyo said

"oh come on granny chiyo there's no need for that" kakashi said

Then suddenly they heard the door bell ringing , kakashi and Anko were startled by this and chiyo couldn't help but jump off the sofa.

"ahem , I'll go check who it is" chiyo said as she left , Anko and kakashi exchanged glances towards each other , kakashi took the remote and turned the T.V off.

"why did you turn it off , I still wanted to watch more" Kushina said

"but first let's see who came" kakashi said

As chiyo opened the door to reveal asuma and gai she yelled at them, "why are you two here now?"

"and why won't we come , we want to check on kakashi" gai said

"he's asleep right now , now go away" she said as she closed the door but they both stopped her and pushed the door back open

"yeah right kakashi can't be asleep at this time , so we'll just go in and see him" asuma said as they both tried to go past her but she just pushed them back out

"no you two , listen Anko is here and-" she said but was cut off by them

"don't worry we know , she's pretending to be your niece right" asuma said

"no no , for now you have to act as if they are happily married to each other" chiyo said

"what? , but why?" asuma asked

"stop asking questions , and just go along with it" chiyo said as she pushed both of them in the living room with the others.

"oh if it isn't kakashi two chubby friends" Kushina said

"ah , lady Kushina and kakashi's uncle, I didn't know you two were here" asuma said as him and gai greeted them and shook their hands

"hello there Anko , hope you doing well" gai said as he shook her hand then shook kakashi's hand

"what the hell are you two doing here?" kakashi whispered to him

"don't worry granny chiyo told us what to do"gai said

"I bet you two are hungry I'll go I the kitchen and get some food" chiyo said as she left

"um I'll go and help" Anko said as she followed her

"me too" kakashi said

* * *

In the kitchen ,chiyo brought out some meals for the boys in the fridge.

"what are your friends doing here?" Anko said

"I don't know , we have to get them out of here"

"and how do you expect us to do that" Anko said

"oh calm down you two , I'm sure everything will be fine" chiyo said

"maybe we shouldn't let them see the video" kakashi said

"oh kakashi not only lying to your wife but even lying to your friends"

"so why don't you want them to see the video ?, are you scared they'll find out you're a cheating bastard and lose your precious car?" Anko said

"oh come on Anko just this once" kakashi pleaded

"oh no honey I'll show them the vid and let them enjoy watching our wedding night" Anko said in a fake sweet tone as she grabbed two plates of spaghetti for gai and asuma and went out.

chiyo giggled as kakashi sighed "that's right let them see how handsome you look on a tux"

"oh come on, not you too granny" kakashi said

"oh I'm just playing with you kakashi but do deserve punishment" she said

* * *

Meanwhile at a fancy restaurant , sakumo and sema were dining.

Sema sighed "I wonder what kakashi is doing right now?"

"jeez since morning you couldn't stop thinking of kakashi , would you leave the boy alone" sakumo said

"oh be quiet , I'll call him and check on him" sema said as she took out her new cell-phone.

"what is that? , did you buy a new mobile?"

"yup and it has the best camera too" she said as she tried to take pictures of her husband who only hid his face.

"sema stop it don't take photo's of me" sakumo said as he hid his face with his hands.

"aww your so shy" she said then dialed kakashi "helloooo , kakashi , oh I missed you so much son , oh how I miss your sweet voice"

At the living room , kakashi stood at the corner and talked to his mother "yeah mom I missed you too" he said

"kakashi , is your father alright?" minato asked

"mom is dad ok?" kakashi asked then turned to his uncle and the others and said "dad is doing fine"

"well good, hopefully he'll be as healthy as ever" Kushina said

Asuma looked at them confused "why is kakashi's dad at the hospital? , he seemed really fine to us yesterday" he said , Anko kicked his legs hard

"oh no , remember when we visited him the doctors said his health was improving…Remember…" Anko said with a frown

"oh yeah I remember now" asuma said trying his best not to shout of his newly bruised leg "poor sir sakumo" he said _'and poor leg of mine' he thought_

"kakashi let me talk to your mother" Kushina said

When kakashi heard that he pretended that the signal was cutting off "h-hello , mom I can't hear you , what bad network" kakashi said as he hung up "man the line got disconnected" he said

* * *

Meanwhile back to the restaurant.

"hello kakashi?.. kakashi? , can you hear me? ..KAKASHIII" she yelled as every other costumer are looking towards their direction

"don't yell in here , go out side and yell , everyone is looking at us" sakumo said now feeling embarrassed

"look what you did , the line got disconnected all because of your yelling" she said

"what? , what did I do? , I wasn't the one who was yelling"

"yes you were you yelled at me , because I was talking to kakashi , he certainly must have been scared and hung up"

"for gods sake why don't you just go to him , I wonder what that no good is up to right now"

"why are always treating him like this ?, kakashi is as innocent as an angel he would never do anything wrong" she said

"oh really?"

"yes really" she said then took a glass of Champaign "cheers" she said as she gulped it all down as sakumo just shook his head.

* * *

Back at the villa…

"so now that your father is getting better , why don't we continue watching the video again" Anko said as she sat down with a smirk

"err why don't we watch the rest tomorrow" kakashi said

"what video?" gai asked

"I don't know" asuma said

Minato turned the T.V back on as the images of kakashi and Anko came ,both asuma and gai's eyes bulged out as they watched the video , within the next hour of watching the video the guys decided to go home for now and kakashi made sure they left.

the three of them went outside the villa "you know kakashi that was the first time I saw you wearing a tuxedo" asuma said

"yeah yeah whatever" kakashi said , then asuma put his hand in front of kakashi

"come on hand over the keys" asuma said

"huh? , but I won" kakashi said

"no you didn't you cheated , we never agreed for you to get married , you were supposed to sleep with her **without **getting married" asuma said

"yeah so hand over the keys you cheater" gai said

Kakashi sighed as he took his car keys from his pocket and gave it to asuma , as they both high fived each other

"oh yeah , I forgot to say congratulations on the marriage" asuma said as he slapped kakashi's back hard causing him to stumble in front a bit.

"yeah congrats man , take care of your wife"

"why don't you guys just shut up and leave already" kakashi said as both men just laughed like a bunch of maniacs and hopped in their new ride and drove off at full speed.

Back inside Anko showed minato one of his rooms where he would sleep in.

"you can sleep here uncle minato" she said "the hatake's has lots of bedrooms"

"aha alright thanks"

"your welcome uncle" she said as minato sat down on the bed

"you love your mother don't you Anko?"

"of course uncle"

"yeah , ever since your father left she raised all by herself she worked on multiple jobs just to provide for you , an she did a great job raising you too , you know Anko I never got married nor did I had kids but if I ever wanted on then I hope they turn out just like you"

"uncle minato I always considered you as my father , you were always with us whenever we need help and when there was a parents teacher conference and mom couldn't come , you came instead like a real father"

"good because remember if you ever need something you can always count on me" he said as she nodded.

Kakashi came back in and headed to his room , as Anko came out of minato's and went in her mothers.

"oh Anko"

"mommy" Anko yelled as she jumped on the bed

"aww acting like a little kid a again aren't you"

"yup" Anko said with a grin

"now it's time to go to sleep , so go on , go"

"eh? , go where?"

"to your husband of course , that's where"

"no I want to sleep here for tonight"

"oh no you go and sleep with your husband , go get going"

"just for tonight mom"

"you heard me Anko , don't let kakashi sleep alone"

Anko sighed as she got up and headed towards kakashi's room.

* * *

Kakashi currently in his undees was fixing up his bed , Anko opened the door and came in , the moment she did kakashi immediately hid under the bed.

"what the hell Anko , don't just come in here anytime" he said

"aww are you shy all of a sudden , about two weeks ago you sure weren't shy at that night" Anko said

"what are you doing here anyway?"

"what do you think , we're married we're supposed to sleep together"

"fine but turn around and let me wear some pants" he said as Anko turned around and he got out the bed and wore a grey pant.

"are you done?"

"yeah" he said

"good now **you **turn around so I can change" she said

"I'm sleeping you do whatever you want" he said as he went to his bed

"hey now , you're not sleeping there , you're sleeping on the floor I'm the one who's sleeping on the bed"

"what the? , but it's MY bed , and it's big enough for two , so you can sleep beside me"

"hell no , now turn around so I can change"

"grrr" he growled and turned around

As Anko started to take off her clothes she made sure kakashi wasn't looking , first she took off her shirt and noticed kakashi's head starting to turn.

"I said don't look" she said as his head turned away from her again , soon she started taking off her pants and warned him as he tried peeping again "I'm watching you" she said as she started wearing her she brought with her.

"now get down" she said as she got on the bed

"Arghhh" he groaned as he went on the floor and slept at the carpet only to have a pillow hit his head.

"have a pillow" she said

"whatever" he said

Anko wrapped herself with the cozy blanket and soft pillow under her head, she breathed in kakashi's scent form it and said "good night kakashi" as she heard him mumble about how women are troublesome.

Hours later , as mid-night passed kakashi was still awake while Anko was sound asleep , he sat up and looked at anko's sleeping form , he chuckled at how cute she looked , slowly he stood up and crawled into bed , as he laid on the bed and covered himself with the blanket slowly he put his arm around her and pulled himself closer to her , he whispered softly next to her ear "good night Anko"

* * *

The next morning came by fast , as sema and sakumo were having breakfast at a fancy hotel in bed as sakumo was yelling at his wife of how much she complained during the whole honey moon.

"jeez woman, if all your going to do is miss kakashi then maybe we shouldn't have went on this honey moon"

"god sakumo now I regret coming here in the first place , I've never met a man who's as cruel as you , you keep saying that I'm complaining but in fact it's you who keeps complaining , like the time when you showed me the bill you act as if you can't pay for it , for goodness sake you own a large company"

"just because I own a company that doesn't mean you have to spend every penny I make, what am I ? , a bank"

"well you're the freaking provider"

"so if I'm the provider , that doesn't mean you have to go 24hours shopping for expensive things , and even worse when you do your own diets and hire a coach , I can't believe you pay him 10,000 dollars for a weeks session , because in the end you never change and stay the same weight"

"are you saying I'm fat and you don't find me attractive anymore , oh god your so mean to me sakumo" sema said as she started crying

"I didn't say that ,and how could you think I don't find you attractive , we're in our freaking honey moon"

"that's it I can't take this , I want a divorce"

"you want a divorce then go and get it as if I'd care , you always want to fight for stupid things"

"you're the one who's fighting for stupid things , tell me sakumo if kakashi and I don't spend the money you make then who will , what are you going to do with it?"

"what do you care what I'm going to do with it , I'll do what ever the hell I want to do with it , it's my freaking money and if I want I'll even eat it" he said

"I'm not talking to you anymore" sema said

"well neither am I" sakumo said

The door of their room knocked as sasuke came in "hello Mr. hatake"

"what is it sasuke?"

"I refilled the car with fuel and I want to give you the change" he said as he gave sakumo a few pennies

"what the?! , just these are the change , a car doesn't need so much fuel , what are you doing buying so much fuel ? , are you drinking them?" sakumo yelled as sema laughed her head out

"err no sir I bought extra for the trip back home" sasuke said

"damn you all , even my chauffer is spending all my money" sakumo yelled

* * *

back at the villa Kushina and minato had packed up all their things and are ready to leave , right now they are sitting at the living room as Anko tries to convince them to stay longer.

"why do you guys have to leave so soon? , you just yesterday" Anko said

"oh it's ok , we already saw you and now we have to leave , besides If we stay here longer then who would take care of my restaurant and minato's car rental business , the next time we visit we'll stay longer"

"aww" Anko pouted

"well we better leave now , did you get everything Kushina?"

"I think left my purse at the room"

"I'll go get it" kakashi said happily as he was glad that they were finally leaving not knowing that just outside the villa a black car had just arrived.

Sasuke came out of the car and opened the door for sema to come out, sakumo came out the other side and started yelling at sasuke "you idiot , why didn't you open the door for me ?, I'm the one who's paying you" sakumo yelled as sema rolled her eyes

"sorry sir , I'll do it next time" sasuke said

kakashi brought the purse and gave it to Kushina "here you go auntie"

"thank you kakashi , take care of my daughter for me"

"sure thing, Anko will be safe with me" kakashi said as he pulled Anko to him for a hug , Anko however wasn't that comfortable.

"we'll see you next time we visit" minato said

"alright uncle minato" kakashi said

Just outside the villa sasuke carried the luggage as sakumo and sema head towards the door , sakumo pressed the doorbell and waited for kakashi or chiyo to open it for them.

"eh? Who could that be now?" kakashi asked as chiyo shrugged

"maybe it's your friends again" Anko said

"I'll go check who it is" chiyo said as she went to the front door and kakashi followed her.

chiyo opened the door revealing kakashi's parents "DAD" kakashi gasped then slammed the door at his face "what's he doing here?" kakashi asked chiyo

"I don't know , they were supposed to come tomorrow" she said

"KAKASHI OPEN UP THE DOOR , DON'T GET ME MAD BOY" sakumo yelled from outside.

"why the hell did he closed the door at my face" sakumo said

"I told you , you should treat your son better ,now he hates you and won't let you come in" sema said

"kakashi we have to open , we can't let your parents stand outside" chiyo said to Kakashi

"are you crazy ?, I can't"

"KAKASHI HONEY , OPEN THE DOOR" sema yelled

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEG" sakumo yelled

"don't say that , try saying nice things to him for once" Sema said

At the living room…

"Anko why isn't he opening the door?" Kushina asked as the three of them heard the outburst outside

"I don't know I'll go check" Anko said as she went to them and saw them keeping the door closed

"sorry dad but the door is stuck it won't open" kakashi said

"kakashi , is there anyway we can get the others out before your parents come in?" Anko asked

"I don't know" kakashi said

"I got an idea , Anko you go back to them and distract them say anything" chiyo said to Anko

"KAKASHI OPEN UP THE DOOR YOU CHICKEN"

"sakumo stop calling your son a chicken"

"that's not my son , I didn't raise chicken I raised a man"

"go Anko now go" chiyo said

"alright I'll do it" Anko said as she went back to minato and Kushina

"mom ,uncle minato sit down" she said and they did

"alright kakashi open up the door and we'll do things as planned"

"ok , I just hope dad won't kill me" kakashi said as he opened the door , once he did sakumo came in and started yelling at kakashi.

"you worthless kid , how dare you close the door at my face like that"

"but the door was stuck dad , it wouldn't open and it closed by itself" kakashi said

"as if I'd believe that , how stupid do you think I am?"

"why did you open the door kakashi , why didn't chiyo opened it anyway" sema said

"oh I was busy with our guests" chiyo said

"guests we have guests?"

"who are these people?" sakumo asked

"why they are sakura's parents" chiyo said as both sema and sakumo stared at her blankly.

"oh I see they came to visit to see how sakura is doing" sakumo said

"yes that's it exactly" chiyo said as kakashi nodded

"alright then let's go and see them" sakumo said

"wait dad before you go , you have to be careful" kakashi said

"be careful of what?" sakumo asked

Back at the living room..

"you two have to be careful of what you say , because these people are actually our next door neighbor and they had a car accident so now they are a bit mentally crazy , so what ever they say just go a long with it" Anko said

"oh dear" Kushina said

Back at the front door..

"oh dear" sema said

"so we have to go along whatever they say" kakashi said "sometimes they even confuse me with their nephew and think that I'm married" kakashi said

Back to Anko…

"sometimes they confuse me with the maid in this house named okna" Anko said

"wow I feel sorry for them" minato said

"yeah so anything they say , just go along with it and say ok" Anko said

At the front door…

"so go along what they say and just say ok" kakashi said

"oh I'm scared sakumo let's just leave" sema said

"and why are you scared?" sakumo asked

"I'm afraid they'll eat me"

"" well if they eat you then they can't even digest you" sakumo said

"oh shut up sakumo" sema said

"let's go and meet them" sakumo said as they both went to the living room

"man I can't wait until this day is over" kakashi said

At the living room ,everyone got to know each other.

"well it's great to meet you , your daughter is wonderful" sema said

"well thank you" Kushina said

"she's well behaved an all , but there are a few flaws" sema said

"psst sema , don't get them mad" sakumo whispered

"excuse me?" Kushina said

Anko looked at kakashi who just shrugged

"well first of all, she's really nosy she like to meddle with things that's not her business" sema said

Anko slapped her head as kakashi shook his head.

"ahahaha, she's just kidding aren't you my dear wife" sakumo said then whispered "be quiet and don't say anything more

"um yes of course I'm just joking , your daughter is really nice" sema said

"you aren't confusing my daughter with the maid are you?" Kushina asked

"oh no of course not how could I?" sema said then whispered to herself "she is the maid herself"

"my wife loves to joke" sakumo said as sema started laughing

"ok , ok, I'm sorry , ok" sema said

"good we're only supposed to say ok , remember?" sakumo said to his wife

"well I hope you two are feeling better now that you got out of the hospital after the accident" minato said

"minato be quiet , we have to go along what ever they say remember?" Kushina said

"yeah alright I got it" he said

"hospital ?, accident? , why did someone get in the hospital?" sakumo asked

"why yes you did" minato said

"oh I think there's a mistake , you're the one who went in the hospital" sema said

"oh no I didn't go to the hospital but it's you and your husband" minato said as they both started to burst out laughing.

"remember they are crazy , they got screws in their head" Kushina said to minato as he nodded

"remember hon ,just say ok" sema said

"yes , ok , ok ,ok" sakumo said as Kushina and minato stared at them strangely while Anko and kakashi sweat dropped at the scene in front of them

"don't you want to say ok too" sema said as she couldn't hold her breath and just kept laughing with her husband like a bunch of maniacs , minato and Kushina joined as well and laughed along with them , soon chiyo joined as well and started laughing too , it was only kakashi and Anko who weren't laughing , and they both seemed the only sane ones in the room.

"what the hell is up with them?" Anko said

"I got no idea , they both think the other is crazy when in fact I think I'm starting to get crazy myself" kakashi said.

* * *

That day passed by swell , kakashi and Anko now are helping and putting in the luggage in the cab , while sema was spying from the window inside the villa.

"well you neighbors sure seem fun kakashi and weird too" Kushina said

"yeah well I'm pretty much used to them" kakashi said, then hugged his mother in-law.

"well take care of Anko , we're leaving now" she said as she hugged Anko too and went in the cab.

"quick sakumo , your son is hugging our maids mother" sema said

"so what let him hug her , it's out of respect" sakumo said

"but it's too weird what are sakura's parents doing here when sakura is somewhere else" sema said

"oh woman you always interfere with everything" sakumo said then went away

"but sakumo.." sema looked around and couldn't find him "that's weird he was just here a second ago" she said to herself

The cab drove off as Kakashi Anko and chiyo waved good bye from behind.

"oh boy , this was the most difficult day in my life ,I'm going to go and make myself some tea" chiyo said as she went back in the villa.

"thanks kakashi , I didn't want my mother to get upset" Anko said

"hey don't thank me , and plus she sure seemed that she had fun today , but she won't come back right?"

"and why do you ask? , you don't want your mother in-law to come here again"

"it's not that , but it would be a bad timing if she wanted to come again" kakashi said

"your just afraid to get caught by your parents , you don't care about anything else do you" Anko said "and now because of you I had to lie to my mother , I never lied to her before"

"hey don't start with me Anko , it's because of you that all this mess is happening in the first place , I wish you never came here and stayed back there to where you belonged , sometimes I wish I never even went back there in the first place" kakashi said

Anko just stared at him blankly and walked away.

"Anko get back here where do you think your going ?"

"I'm going to hell that's where I'm going" she yelled and kept walking away

"fine go there , you **are** hell anyway" he yelled back

* * *

inside the cab as kushina and minato were headed back home.

"you know kushina , i couldn't but help notice that they surely looked familiar to me" minato said

"yeah me to for a second there i thought they were kakashi's parents" she said

"well it's just great how much the kids love each other" he said as she nodded

* * *

**A/N: **

**yeah i know it's been almost a month since i last updated this and even more for my other two fics, i think darkheartsunleashed is starting to infect me with her obsession of T.V series XD**

**oh yes colonel hatake , i would like to hear more of this Chinese series you talked about =D**

**and kanami about the kakaanko giddiness it shall be posted soon but first i have to shade it then ink it if i can then take a picture (not scan) then post it ;)  
**

**hmmm i'm thinking of updating this fic atleast twice a week , so yeah the next chapter will be posted on sunday but if i have time then it might be ready tomorow , don't get your hopes up though i still need to get working on 'will our love prevail'.**

**anyways this is chapter 5 so only 45 chapters left..oh boy i have along way it might take me over a year to get this done :O  
**


	7. Chapter 6 searching

**A/N: yeah i replaced this with a full version , i dont like splitting chapters into two , so if you read the first part then skip all the way down to the part that say :SECOND PART:**

* * *

Kakashi and his granny chiyo sat down at the sofa that afternoon.

"why on earth did you upset the girl?" chiyo yelled at him

"I don't know , I got mad that's all , I mean I know what I did was wrong but I didn't think that things would get bad" Kakashi said

"where did Anko go?"

"I don't know and I don't care , and I hope she won't come back that way all the problem is solved"

"you better go out there and find her she'll get lost or else I'll never talk to you ever again" she said as Kakashi sighed , he got up and left all frustrated , now he has to find her and bring her back when all he wanted to do was to get rid of her.

He went outside and saw taxi with a blond haired man inside , he went inside and said "quick start the engine and drive and don't ask me where cuz I don't freaking know"

"sure thing I'll take you everywhere" the blond driver said as he started the engine and wrapped on his seat belt and drove off to anywhere he knows "I see that your lips healed after the beating" he said as he looked at Kakashi from the mirror in front of him

"what beating?"

"remember last night when your wife hit you , you had a scratch on your lips"

"oh yeah , well I'm a quick healer" Kakashi said

Back home , chiyo was washing the dishes as sema went to her.

"chiyo , I want you to tell me what's going on" she said

"what are you talking about?" chiyo asked as she dried the plates

"I saw Kakashi and okna talking to each other from the window then she walked away as if she was upset and you better tell me what's going on between them"

"eh? , when did that happen?" chiyo said as she washed the next plate

"when I saw them from the window by my own eyes , the eyes that's gonna pop if you don't tell me why they were fighting"

"huh? , they were fighting but why?" chiyo asked

"that's what I'm trying to ask you" sema said already getting frustrated and felt that any minute she might pull her hair

"I don't know why Kakashi and okna would fight , why they're just like siblings , I'm sure it's just your window that's playing tricks with your eyes and showing you these things" chiyo said as she dried her hands finally done with the dishes "you should let me clean It for you , who knows what else that window would show you" chiyo said as she took a wet washcloth and headed upstairs as sema followed her.

"what are talking about ,my window is fine you don't have to clean it" sema said "my eyes don't lie to me"

Meanwhile back to Kakashi who was in the cab that was driving close to the neighborhood , he saw Anko walking just the other side.

"wait stop that's her" Kakashi said as the cab stopped and he came out "Anko wait" he called her as he ran to her and stopped next to her "come on Anko , lets go back home"

"forget it , I'm not going back there and wasn't you the one who didn't want me to be there in the first place , so I'm leaving" she said and walked away

Kakashi sighed as he went back in the cab "so she's still mad at you?" the driver asked

"yeah , I just don't get it"

"hey if you brought a hundred men none of them would understand a single woman , it's just how they are , I don't even understand my wife"

"look I'll just go and carry her in here" Kakashi said as he looked for Anko but found her nowhere "wait a minute where did she go?"

Both men looked around and didn't find her anywhere.

"hold on I'll go check" Kakashi said as he ran a few yards away from the cab , he saw a white car and surprisingly Anko was in it but guess who the car belonged to…..obito , he watched Anko glare at him as obito drove off , suddenly he felt something in him crack.

He ran back to the cab yelling "quick follow that car"

The blond driver went back in and immediately went behind his tail.

"you know this is the first time someone ever told me to chase another car" the driver said

"no time for talking just follow it" Kakashi said

* * *

In the white car..

"you know Okna , I was actually going there to visit you , I got you a book that you could study for collage" obito said as he gave Anko a thick blue book who accepted it "it's a good one and very educational too"

"thanks but you didn't have to" Anko said as she flipped through the pages

"oh it was no bother at all" he said as he looked at her ,Anko wasn't even paying attention she just looked out the window with the book on her lap.

"are you ok? You look upset or something"

"…" she didn't reply and just kept looking out

"I see , maybe it's best if I stayed quiet" he said

She sighed "obito , you don't have to take me anywhere ,you're a busy man and you must have lots of things to do than get stuck with me"

"oh no ,I'm free most of the day really" he said

"well if you don't mind , could you take me somewhere near the sea , like the beach?" she asked

"I don't mind at all" he said as he changed course.

Meanwhile Kakashi was leaning at the car and words can't describe how angry he was, right when they were behind obito's car the cabs tire flattened and they had to stop , now who knows what Anko and obito are doing right now and just thinking about it made him sick.

"sorry for the inconvenience Kakashi but it's gonna take me a while to change the tire then put a new one" the driver said

"that's ok take your time , we lost them already" Kakashi said

* * *

Back at the villa , chiyo was making some tea and not knowing that sakura was sneaking up behind her "GRANNY CHIYO" sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as chiyo yelped and almost dropped the kittle of hot tea.

"SAKURA, DON'T DO THAT , you almost gave me a heart attack and made me drop the tea" chiyo said as she held her right chest for heart unstopping thumping heart.

"sorry but I couldn't resist , so I heard there were guests here , who are they?"

"don't start asking questions and hold this" chiyo said as she handed sakura the tray of small glasses full with red tea "and they were your parents"

"WHAT?!"

"yes exactly , it's your fault that you didn't came earlier to see them now go or else the tray will fall"

"but why didn't you tell me they came"

"I said stop asking questions and go already"

Sakura sighed as she went away with the tray in her hands, as she went to sakumo and sema she placed the tray on the table and handed both of them their glass of tea.

"sakura , your parents came today earlier this morning , where were you?" sema asked

"well… they wanted to surprise me but I guess I couldn't make it on time" sakura said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"you know they don't look like you at all ,what was the name of you mother again?" sema asked as she sipped from her glass of tea eyeing sakura carefully ,she knew something was wrong today and she wanted to know what it is.

"my.. my mothers name?...um.." sakura stuttered for some reason now she believes that whoever the guests were then they must've been pretending to be her parents.

"her mother's name is Kushina , did you forget already" sakumo said

"oh be quiet , I wasn't asking you" sema said then she turned to sakura and asked her yet another question "so what's the color of your fathers eyes?"

"my fathers eye…." Sema watched her as sakumo was getting confused on what his wife was talking about "..it's brown" sakura said as sema suddenly frowned "but sometimes it's green" now both sema and sakumo were confused "but when he goes out in the sun it turns blue , sometimes it's like he has multiple eye color , really" sakura said as sema rolled her eyes.

"alright then , so is your mothers hair long or short?" another question was asked again

"..it's long" sakura said as sakumo raised a brow "but she got bored of it being long so she cut it , and now she's probably growing it back" sakura said with a slight giggle with the facial expression they had right now.

"you know what sakura never mind , you can go now" sema said as she realized it was useless to ask these kinds of questions to sakura , she nodded and went away.

"what's up with these kinds of questions?" sakumo asked

"I don't know I just didn't think that these were the parents of that dorky maid of ours" sema said

"jeez woman why don't you go join the police head quarter and become a detective"

"oh be quiet"

"I'm serious , our wedding anniversary is coming soon and all you care is about the maids parents"

"oh don't worry about that , I'm organizing everything , I'll make a huge party for our 30th anniversary"

"do we have to do that? And how much would that cost?"

"sakumo you should be ashamed of yourself ,I'm talking about our anniversary and all you care is about the money"

"well I'm the one who has to pay for everything so of course I would want to know how much it would cost"

"why you!! , never mind I don't want to make any party at all" sema said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"alright fine then , you can do whatever you want but please don't over spend" sakumo said as sema squealed with delight.

* * *

Meanwhile at a restaurant that minato and Kushina are having lunch.

"isn't the view beautiful?" Kushina said as her red long her was blown back and forth by the wind , the birds chirped and the sun smiled down at them with it's bright light.

"sure is" minato said as he looked around the place watching people passing by.

"you know.. I'm thinking of staying here sometime"

"huh? , when?"

"I don't know , Anko is the only person I have left and I have no where else to go to"

"well you've got me"

"your different minato , I really would like to stay and live here to see my lil girl everyday but not now of course , maybe some other time for later"

"oh…"

"so minato , I find it really strange that you still haven't gotten married don't you see anyone"

"well… there's this certain someone I like but I won't ask her until it's time"

"oh I didn't know you liked someone , tell me about her do I know her?"

Minato chuckled "I don't feel like talking about her right now , why don't we wrap this up our bus is coming anytime now" he said as she nodded .

meanwhile kakashi leaned against the cab as he tried to call obito with his cell , but unfortunately he didn't answer.

"that damn coward wont even pick op" kakashi said as he shut his phone and put it in his pockets

"maybe he cant hear his phone rigning or maybe he doesn't have his phone with him right now" the driver said

"not now naruto , lets go back and search for them" kakashi said as he nodded and went back in the cab to start the engine.

"don't take it personal , but maybe you should just leave her alone for a while with that guy ,then talk to her when she's calmed down" naruto said

"and who asked for your opinion , just drive will you" kakashi yelled as he crossed his arms , naruto sighed as he drove off to search for the missing wife.

* * *

_**~SECOND PART:**_

meanwhile near the beach Anko is sitting down at the brick bench while watching the deep blue sea , soon she was joined by obito who sat down next to her "are you ok now?, when I picked you up you were all upset and stuff and now you look calmer"

"yeah I'm ok ,when ever I feel upset I go to look at the sea and I feel better all of a sudden, I just feel relaxed when I sea it" she said as she smiled and gazed at the small waves of water splashed back and forth on the wet gold sand.

"you know I always walk past this place and never even look at the sea" he said

"I guess maybe your just too busy to notice the natures beauty" she said

"yeah probably" he said

Anko turned to him "umm may I use your phone?"

"oh , it's not with me , I left it back at my place , but if you really need a phone we could use a nearby phone booth" he said

"naah , that's ok , I just thought about calling my mom again but maybe later I guess"

"oh , ok then"

"so why don't we go somewhere?"

"well , I'll go anywhere you want to go to"

"I don't want to bother you ,I'll just go back home" Anko said

* * *

Meanwhile back at the villa , seam was talking to her party planners at the living room.

"and I want it to be big and all my special guests are invited" seam said as two party planners nodded.

"of course ma'am , but it might be a bit expensive" one of them said

"oh that's ok , money isn't an object" seam said , as soon as she said the word money Sakumo just had to come in the living room coincidently and sat down hearing what they were talking about.

"I just want my party to be memorable" she said

"h don't worry I'll make sure of that"

"well that's a good thing" seam said until Sakumo bursted.

"what the hell? ,I don't need it to be a big celebration , why cant it be just simple?"

Seam frowned at her husband "Sakumo this is our wedding anniversary , it should be special"

"well yeah but not that special"

"sir we will make you two the best wedding anniversary party you ever had" the planer said

"see Sakumo , it'll be our best , so please let them do it" seam sad as she sweetly begged her husband

"but but… WHY?" he yelled

"well sit the price might get higher when we take videos of the party , but don't worry it'll be a bomb" the planner said

"I hope that bomb falls on you two" Sakumo said as he got up and left the room

"well now that he's gone let's get back to business" seam said

* * *

Meanwhile , Kakashi and naruto parked the cab somewhere outside a ramen restaurant as they were sitting inside and watching the cars pass by.

"I'm going crazy over here , why doesn't that jackass answer his damn phone , let's say if my dad wanted to call him for emergency would he still not answer." Kakashi yelled in the cab while naruto was eating a hot bowl of ramen.

"I'm gonna order another bowl of ramen ,do you want any?" naruto asked , he didn't pay any attention to Kakashi at all.

"yea yeah whatever" Kakashi said

Then he saw a car that parked right beside him , and oddly that car looked just like his old one , to his bad luck asuma and gai came out while kurenai joined them, they approached him as Kakashi got out of the cab.

"HEY PAL , THREE BOWLS OVER HERE" gai yelled to the store as the cook nodded his head.

"well well Kakashi , what's up?" asuma asked

"damn it , what are you guys doing here?" Kakashi said

"well we were just taking a round with our new car" asuma said as they all stood next to Kakashi and leaned on the cab.

"yeah you guys enjoy your ride while I get stuck with a cab" Kakashi said

"Kakashi hon , your going out everywhere and you don't even have time to call me" kurenai said

"kurenai , I'm busy so I don't have time to call you" Kakashi said

Naruto looked at kakashi's ex-car and awed "wow Kakashi ,is this the car you lost from the bet ,maaan , if I had this car I wouldn't even think of betting it for a woman" he said

"a woman?... Kakashi what is he talking about?" kurenai asked

"not now kurenai" Kakashi said as his phone then rang and picked it up "hello …oh hi granny"

"Kakashi why are you late , you've been out over an hour already" chiyo said

"sorry but I'm going to stay out longer , she's not with me right now" Kakashi said

"what? ,not with you? , didn't you go after her so where did she go? Now look what you did , you lost the girl"

"she's not lost and I didn't lose her , she's with obito right now , but I'll find them and get her back" he said then hung up as he noticed kurenai looking at him oddly.

"who are those your chasing?" she asked

"kurenai would you relax , don't bother yourself with my stuff trust me you'll just end up with a headache" Kakashi said then turned to naruto "come on get in , we got work to do"

"err yeah sure" he said as he went back in the cab and started the engine

"hey wait Kakashi , where are you going?" gai asked

"get lost guys and leave me alone" Kakashi said , he was so not in the mood today.

The cab drove off as the rest didn't know what was going on "what's up with him all of a sudden?" asuma said

Kurenai frowned as she took the car keys from gai's hand and went in the car.

"wait kurenai where are you going?" gai said

But she ignored him and drove off , "hey wait take us with you" asuma yelled but she didn't stop and just kept going.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Anko and obito…..

"yum this pizza is so good" Anko said as she took another bite on her pizza slice.

"yes it is" obito said "umm Anko , I wanted to ask you , but where were you going before I picked you up? You really seemed mad and when I stopped in front of you I was scared you might hit me"

"oh really? , sorry for scaring you" she said as she gulped down her food

"no that's ok , I'm a lawyer so no one can hit me" he said as he drank his soda

"well I wasn't really going at any particular place really , I just thought I'd take a walk until I felt better"

"I don't know why you were mad and I wont ask you but if anything happened to you then you can always call me anytime you want , you can tell me anything you want or we could just hang out at the beach"

"are you sure I wont be bothering you"

"no not at all , why would I be bothered? , anyways , now it's your turn to choose what we'll do"

"hmm ,..I know , let's play soccer" she said

"soccer?…really , you like that"

"hell yeah , why wouldn't I?"

"well It's the first time I've met a girl who was interested in sports but you know what I know a place to play at" he said

Soon after they paid the bill they went out the restaurant and got in the car and what they didn't know is that naruto's cab just went past them.

"holy cow , naruto quick turn around there they are" Kakashi said as he pointed at his window.

"but they're at the other side of the street , I have to make a U-turn to go there"

"then make the U-turn yourself" Kakashi said as he got out of the cab and tried to cross the street quickly to catch up with them ,unfortunately they drove off before he made it across.

"ANKO WAIT…damn it" he swore as a car stopped right next to him.

"who's Anko?" kurenai asked as she stopped kakashi's ex-car beside him.

"kurenai? , are you following me?"

"Kakashi we have to talk"

"I'm busy , what part of busy don't you get" he said as naruto finally came to this side of the street and honked his horn as Kakashi went back inside there and drove of.

"but.. Kakashi"

"great we lost them again" Kakashi said

"yeah man sorry" naruto said

"never mind let's just circle the area and maybe we'll fine her out of luck" Kakashi said

Naruto looked at his mirror "umm Kakashi , remember that girl that was with your friends , I think she's following us"

"what?" he looked behind to see that kurenai was really following him "damn it , why cant she just leave me alone? what does she want from me now? , naruto would you speed it up a little and lose her of our tail"

"oh yeah , I'm liking you man and I love this adventure" naruto said as he stepped on the paddle and did his best to lose kurenai.

"well well mister Hatake , you want to run away from me but if you forgot this is your car I'm driving" kurenai said to herself as she sped up trying to catch up with the cab , soon naruto was able to lose her by driving between two large trucks with his tiny cab , and as for kurenai unfortunately her car was too wide to fit in.

"what do you think? , am I great or what?"

"yeah your great naruto , listen I'm tired let's go to obito's house and wait until they both come back there"

"sure will , but where does he live?"

"you just keep driving and I'll show you the way"

Soon they made it in front of obito's house , Kakashi got out of the cab and told naruto to wait for him as he went to check.

"he's not here , but he will be , I'll just wait" Kakashi said

"listen bro , I gotta go now my wife is gonna yell at me if I stayed out any longer and my boss too" naruto said

"well alright fine then , take this" Kakashi said as he handed him the amount he owed for the ride.

"thanks and here take this incase you need me again" naruto said as he gave Kakashi his business card.

"hehe you got yourself a business card too"

"yup only for my valuable costumers"

"well alright then , see ya"

"aha" naruto said as he went back in and drove off , leaving Kakashi behind.

Kakashi had stayed there waiting for over an hour now , the sun was almost setting , he was sitting down on the stairs as many unspeakable things was going on in his mind , unspeakable things that he wanted to do when he see that bastard of a lawyer again , no one was to touch his wife or even talk to her without his permission.

He saw a fist sized rock on the floor under him , he got up and picked up the rock , with all his anger he threw that rock at the houses window watching the glass break and shatter to peaces , and now he felt slightly relieved.

Just then a white car came and parked in front of the house.

"this is my place" obito said to Anko "we should go in and treat your ankle"

"umm , I don't know , I should just go home now"

"nonsense it's ok" he said as she nodded , obito got out of his car and went to the other side and helped Anko come out with his arm around her and helping her to walk slowly.

Kakashi saw them , and it seemed too familiar to him except that obito wasn't the one who's supposed to be there but it was him , it didn't feel right watching Anko with another man and just any second we could swear that Kakashi would slaughter the poor lawyer of his.

"good evening"

Obito and Anko were startled when they saw Kakashi right in front of them.

"umm , good evening" obito replied.

"why are you two hugging each other like that?" Kakashi asked

"oh , okna's ankle got twisted and I'm helping her to walk"

Anko looked at Kakashi and noticed how angry he is

"then how did that happen?"

"we were playing soccer, and she's really good at it too"

"well ok then" Kakashi said as he tried to be as calm as possible and approached them "her aunt is really worried about her" Kakashi said as he pulled Anko away from him "sorry for bothering you"

"actually you're the one bothering yourself , obito was helping me" Anko said

"yeah I can see that , he had his hands all over you" he whispered to her

"Kakashi don't worry she was with me the whole day , don't worry nothing bad will happen to her"

"oh yeah sure she's safe with you , and how long does she even know you for you to bring her at your place ?" Kakashi said in a rather harsh tone.

"umm , I just wanted to-"

"thank you obito , I'll handle it from here" Kakashi cut him off as he held anko's arm over his shoulder and walked her away.

"wait , you cant go with her like this , why don't you go home first and I'll call chiyo and tell her that okna's staying with me for a bit" obito suggested

Kakashi frowned "No thanks , she'll be fine , she doesn't have to stay with you to feel better"

"but isn't that up to her first of all?, okna if you want to stay you can , he doesn't have to force you into anything" obito said as he went in front of them

Anko shook her head "no it's ok , I'll go with Kakashi"

"are you sure?"

"Yes she is, now if you'll excuse us" Kakashi said as he continued to walk away but then stopped and said "oh yeah obito , just a few moments before you came a few bunch of kids were playing here and they broke your window with a rock , I tried to catch them but they ran away to fast" he said sarcastically as Anko looked at him ingenuously.

Obtito ran into his house to check as both of them walked away, "you broke it didn't you?" Anko said

"who me? , I could never do that" Kakashi said innocently

"stop lying"

"whatever , is your ankle really hurting you?"

"yeah… a little"

"pffft at this rate we wont reach back home in a while." He said "and by the way , you really seemed comfortable on his shoulder didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes "Kakashi stop it"

* * *

Later that evening , Kakashi and Anko were sitting down on giant rocks that was above the sea as the stars twinkled above them, they were far away from the skyscrapers and near home but decided to take a break from walking.

"because of you today I couldn't get a mind of peace"

"good , maybe that way you'll stop looking down on people that way" she said as they fell in a disturbed silence.

"…"

"…"

"you see , right here you can see the stars" Kakashi said as he pointed above at the sky.

"yeah I can" she said , they fell in silence again as they watched the stars above them.

"so… what did you two do today?" he broke the silence.

"me and obito?"

"yeah , you just met him last night and today you two were a bit close than you should be , and obito isn't a nice guy , you shouldn't hang around with him"

"but he seemed really nice to me , he was actually shy and sweet"

"he's just pretending , guys like him will do anything to get with a girl"

"oh look who's talking , what is he going to do? , marry me then leave me the next day" she said

"I didn't leave you…."

"sure you didn't"

"more importantly I don't want you to see him again"

"oh yeah , well who are you to tell me that?"

"I'M YOUR DAMN HUSBAND THAT'S WHO AM I" he shouted at her , Anko turned away from him as he sighed "sorry , I didn't mean to shout"

"….doesn't this reminds you of anything?" she asked

"what?"

"us… sitting here watching the sea and the stars"

"…."

"you don't remember do you?"

".... of course I do , we used to sneak out at night and come hang out at a place like this , we counted the stars and waited for a fish to jump up from the water until sunrise…"

"… then we'd go back home before our parents wake up" she said as he chuckled lightly

"Anko.." he said

"what?" she looked at him

"do you.. like him?" Kakashi asked as he fiddled with his fingers

"who?"

"obito"

She stared at the nervous man next to her and smiled "…no"

"oh ok then" he said with a relieved grin.

They stayed there some more , recollecting old memories of their youth together and laughing of the stupid things they did, not even realizing that they were moving closer to each other until they had their arms around each other resting ones head on the other. The whole day was hell to Kakashi but right now he felt happier than ever.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the villa , Sakumo was resting on the sofa watching wrestling on T.V , that is until his beloved annoying wife had to come.

"Sakumo honey" seam said as she went and sat down next to her husband.

"oh great what do you want now?"

"well first of all I want you to sign this" she said as she showed him a piece of paper.

"what is this?"

"it's our wedding planners contract , now sign it" she said as she gave him a pen but he was too busy reading it.

"HOLY CAMOMILE'S 120000 DOLLARS , what the hell do they need that much money for? It's just a party"

"no it's not , it's OUR anniversary and this isn't much money , you're a freaking billionaire for crying out loud"

"just cause I'm a billionaire doesn't mean I have to waste every penny of it"

"oh great we're gonna start fighting over this again , just sign it"

Sakumo grumbled and signed the damn contract and he knew if they started fighting he'll never hear the end of it.

* * *

**A/N: yup finally done with chapter 6 , only 44 chapters left...OH MY GOD that will take too long T_T.**

**oh well i hoped you guys enjoyed the second part of this chapter :D  
**


	8. Chapter 7 party

**A/N: yeah as u can see i'v changed my name into oreo, cuz i happen to love eating them :D , and as a writer i need a unique name, and no one in fanfic has this name except me , so i'm unique :D **

**feel free to call me oreo, cuz thats my name from now on , the name kakankofan93 isnt really satisfying O.o , so yeah anywayz on with the fic :O**

* * *

Kakashi and anko reached back home as they walked up the stairs that lead to the entrance.

"be careful" Kakashi said as held her carefully so she wont trip.

"thanks.."

"if u want, we could go to my room and I'd bandage your ankle for you"

"yeah ok" she said as they both went in the house and went up the stairs again towards kakashi's room.

As they entered Kakashi lightly let anko sit on his bed as he went to his closet to get some band aide .

* * *

Meanwhile…

"where is that Kakashi? I better go check on him." Sema said as she went upstairs and went inside kakashi's room without knocking.

"aaaah mom!" Kakashi screamed as anko sweat dropped.

"what are you two doing?" she asked as she saw them both sitting on the bed with one of anko's leg on kakashi's lap.

"nothing ma, anko hurt her ankle I'm just bandaging it for her"

"oh dear, what happened?"

"oh I was playing and hurt my ankle" anko said

"and this is why you shouldn't play, and where were you two anyways?"

"…i. I was with my friends and okna .. well she was with obito"

"aha I see" she said as she eyed her son suspiciously who happened to be sweating.

Anko looked at her husband and at her mother in-law then back at Kakashi, she got up from the bed "weeeeeellll….umm, I'll go now" she said ina sweet tone as she one-foot hopped her way out of the tense room.

"alright boy, tell me where you really were"

"mom I got no idea what your talking about" he got up and held his mothers shoulder as he pushed her out his room "now if you don't mind mom I need my rest, I'm a growing boy" he said

"oh no you dont" she said as she pushed his hands away "I saw you two this morning, she was walking away and you followed her, now tell me whats going on."

"oh mom nothing is going on, and yeah by the way what happened to the party you kept talking about" he tried changing the subject and it worked.

"oh you just reminded me, it's gonna be great I better go and prepare the list" she sai

"yes you should mom, byyyyyeeeee" he said as he shut the door and leaned on it sighing.

* * *

Meanwhile in anko's room,

"yeah ok mom bye" anko said as she hung up and chiyo came in.

"there you are, I heard you hurt yourself"

"oh it's nothing, it'll probably heal by tomorrow"

"yeah yeah, next time don't play , you're a lady now"

"hmmm, by the way, how did kakashi knew I was with obito?"

"oh didn't he tell you?, he was searching for you everywhere and following you two the whole time but he kept losing you." She chuckled

"oh, did you know? ,he threw a rock at obito's window"

"oooooohhhh , why that Kakashi is starting to act like a little boy again, anyways did you get yourself a dress for the party tomorrow?"

"no I didn't"

"well good, cuz I have something perfect to give you" she said as she went out leaving anko for a few minutes and coming back with a glittering purple dress.

"EH?, that's for me?" she said with a high tone

"yup, I want you to wear it"

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kakashi got himself dressed up for work as he tied his necktie in front of his room mirror.

He smiled and winked at himself "hey there handsome"

He went outside and downstairs and heard his parents fighting again over the party.

"oh forget it, I don't wanna talk about it anymore" Sakumo said with frustration.

"oh you know you'll love it" sema said

Sakumo ignored her and walked his way upstairs where he bumped into his son that was eavesdropping. ….again.

"shouldn't you be at work already?" he asked frowning.

"eeeh yeah, I just came down, ..so what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up, your mother just spent 100k , gaah I don't want this" he said and went upstairs pulling his hair out.

"hmmm" Kakashi scratched his head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"sooo whatcha gonna wear for tonight granny?" Anko asked as she helped her with the food preparation.

"probably a wig and a dress with dust" sakura said while she washed the dishes

"oh why you little, better then wearing a maid uniform" chiyo spat as the young ladies just giggled.

"so okna, how do you know master Kakashi?" sakura asked looking behind her to see Anko.

"ahhh, umm" Anko began to sweat dropped

"stop asking silly questions, you're always so damn nosey girl" Chiyo said as Anko nodded in agreement as they both went out leaving the young pink haired girl.

"pfft, I'll find out myself then" she said

* * *

As Kakashi was about to get on his car, the mail man came, and asked for his signature.

"one package for miss okna" he said

"huh? Who sent this?" Kakashi asked as he shaked the box as he heard sounds like tiny objects hitting each other. The mail man shrugged and left off with his bike. Right now Kakashi was curios of what's in it, strangely there was no stamp or anything saying who's it from, he could just open it right now but decided against it.

Anko was reading a book that obito gave her, it confused her ,all it said was about business margins and all those complicated commerce stuff.

"what the hell? Is this even English?" she asked herself and threw the book away on her bed as her door knocked and Kakashi came in.

"can I come in?"

"well you already are, what's the use if I say no?"

"yeah well, here's a package for you" he said handing it to her ,as she raised a brow.

"hmm quite surprised you didn't open it yourself" she said as she took it from him and unwrapped it and took the small box and opened it, revealing sea shells along with a note inside.

"eh that's it, sea shells? Some lame gift that is" Kakashi snorted.

Anko ignored him and read the note, she smiled "how sweat of him"

"so I'm guessing that goggles guy sent you those" he crossed his arm

"be nice, at least he has some decency…unlike someone" she said as she closed the box and set it in her cabinet.

"eeh? I'm a decent guy" he stated.

"sure you are" she said and went out the room.

"what's that obito even thinking ,sending a gift to MY wife, I'll show him" he said about to hit the wall.

* * *

"jeez there's nothing to do here for fun" Sakumo said as he sat on the sofa, he saw Anko come down and called her "hey okna, you know how to play checkers?"

Anko turned to him and said in all joy "oh I'm the champion of checkers"

"good, finally a rival, come on we're playing" he said as he assembled the game board.

"alright sir, but don't cry when I kick your ass" she said as she went to sit across the table from him.

"hahaha, spunky I see, I like em girls that way"


	9. Chapter 8 let the party start

**A/N: YAY i updated o-o xDD, this update is for my few special readers xD**

**one person called XeringSnake who made me a fanart in deviantart of anko in her pretty sparkly dress ;D i have posted the link at the bottom of my profile page, when your done reading be sure to go there and check it out ;D dont forget to comment on the awesome job he/she did xD (i'm still not sure whether the person is a boy or a girl o_O)**

**also special thanks to Kanami who kept pestering me to update xD so ****have fun reading, cuz i made this specially long ;D**

**BTW the word 'Nii' means brother, just so you know ;D**

* * *

Sakura , Sasuke ,Jiraiya and granny Chiyo were at the living room being interviewed about how they live in the Hatake mansion.

Sakura twirled her hair in front of the video camera "well I personally have been treated very well by both Mrs. and Mr. Hatake, I'm very happy that I work for them" she said as she kept on playing with her pink hair in front of the camera.

Sasuke whispered to Jiraiya "hey, see the way she talks in front of the cam, and the way she plays with her hair, I'm telling you, she's a natural, she might as well be a actress in the future"

"CUT" the director said "miss Sakura ,please you really don't have to move her head back and forth ,your hair keeps swinging in front of the camera"

Sakura blushed "oops ,sorry I didn't notice" she scratched her face

Granny Chiyo pinched Sakuras' arm and whispered to her "enough already, jeez always trying to look like a fool in front of the camera" Sakura pouted at that.

Next up was sasukes turn as he now also was playing with his dark blue hair in front of the camera

"ah yes, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I am a chauffeur in the Hatake mansion, I'm the ONLY chauffeur hired all thanks to my good looks of course" he said ever so proudly, as Chiyo face palmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the backyard Kakashi walked at the side of the large pool, Kakashi was holding the present that Obito sent to his WIFE and walking towards Anko and his dad as they were playing checkers while sitting down on the grass.

"TeeHee, another triple jump uncle sakumo " she said as she took away three of sakumos red checker items.

"Damn it again?, you're definitely cheating" he said as his eyes widened in surprise that he was beaten already 4 times in a row

"I'm not cheating uncle, I'm just very lucky" she said happily and stuck out her tongue at him as he chuckled.

"seems like you two are having fun" Kakashi said plainly as he stood above them ,he handed Anko the small package "here you go, it's from Obito"

Anko took it and read the card that was attached _'I have sent you the sound of the sea'_ ,she rose a brow, and thought that it wouldn't be anything boring.

"Eh?, what's that he sent ya there Okna?" sakumo asked

"it says he sent me the sound of the sea" she opened it and saw lots of different seashells, Kakashi frowned at it.

"humph seashells, that's all? That's lame" Kakashi crossed his arms

Anko smirked noticing how Kakashi got so jealous "it's probably because I told him I liked the ocean, it's very thoughtful of him" she smiled and closed the box "I went out with Obito yesterday, it was fun we even played soccer" she said in a grin to sakumo

Sakumos eyes widened "Eh?, you also like to play soccer? Now that's something I like, we should play together Okna ,I like it when girls play sports"

"hehehe, sure thing uncle, but don't be so happy cuz your gonna lose against me" she said as they both laughed, Kakashi frowned at the two, they were getting too close to each other, was she trying to impress his father just so she could stay married to him, Was all he thought about.

"Oi Kakashi, and what are you still doing here standing above us like that huh?" sakumo yelled

Kakashi sighed "sorry dad, I'll get going then" he said as he started to walk off

"kakashi-nii thanks for giving me the package" she said as she waved at him

Kakashi frowned as his eyes were starting to twitch, _'she called me Nii,what the hell was that for' he thought _as he kept walking away.

Anko turned back to sakumo "so uncle, wanna play again or are you scared you're gonna lose like the last few times?" she teased

"puff this time I'm winning" he said as he rearranged the board

"we'll see about that" she said and assisted him

* * *

Later that night, sakumo was inside his room sitting on his chair and watching T.V as his wife came out of their private bathroom with her face covered up in green cream, she went to their large mirror and kept on applying more green cream to her face.

"sakumo listen up hon." she said getting sakumos attention away from the T.V "I'm very worried about Kakashi"

"hmm what ?"As sakumo finally got a good look of his wife his eyes almost bulged out from his eye socket "WHATS THIS?" he screamed "don't tell me you're going to sleep with that stuff on your face" he pointed at her face as his eyes were still trying to drop from his face.

"Humph, well excuse me, but beauty doesn't just happen, you have to make it happen" she said still putting on more cream on her face "anyways, this Okna girl, I'm worried that there's something going on between them, you know how our son is like, and also I'm feeling something weird is going on between them"

Sakumo went back to watching the T.V "puff so what?, if something is going on between them then let it be, that girl is just completely adorable, not only is she an excellent cook, but she also very kind sweet polite and knows how to have fun, what more could a guy ask for" he said lazily watching his favorite show 'Bones'.

Sema gasped and walked to the T.V and switched it off

"What the, hey I was watching that, they were getting to the part to catching the criminal" sakumo complained

"You look at me when I'm talking to you Sakumo Hatake, this is your only son and you want him to marry a … a… PEASANT GIRL?, this doesn't not suit us well at all" she said

Sakumo frowned "well excuse me, but weren't you also from a peasant family?, yet I married you ,so what's the problem with that?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm different and you know that, and also when I married you ,you weren't even rich back then, so of course I didn't marry you for money, however this is different, Kakashi is young and has loads of money ,of course that girl and all others are going to aim right in his wallet"

Sakumo rolled his eyes "you're overreacting hon."

"I am not, I think it's about time that we find him a wife, and a really good one that is qualified to hold the Hatake name, we're going to make an arranged marriage" she said as she had finally set her mind and took her notebook to write down some names she went back to sakumo and saw him asleep on the chair and snoring rather loud.

she frowned "yeah sure go ahead and sleep just when I was telling you the great plan I had for our sons future" she said but he was still snoring she crossed her arms "fine then I'll just have to plan everything out myself" she said in frustration.

She sat down on her bed and was writing down the plans for kakashis wedding "I have to do everything in this house, I have to make the party, I have to make the interview and now I also have to plan out our son's wedding" she complained, sakumo opened his eyes and rolled them then went back to pretend to sleep.

Just then Sema had an idea "wait a minute….party and wedding? , I GOT IT" she squealed happily as she wrote down new things on the next page and whispered to herself on how great her idea is.

Sakumo frowned with his eyes close _'oh jeez, what do you plan to do now?'_

* * *

The next morning, at the back yard, everything was already decorated, the bouffe of food was there and the musicians were preparing their instruments, sakumo and Sema were at the backyard entrance greeting the guests that came.

"hello" she said as she shook the hand of the man and sakumo also greeted the man's wife along with their young daughter who was about kakashis age, more guests came and they were all the same, a man who worked in a large firm with his wife and daughter of kakashis age.

Their large pool was clean and bright blue as swans were there swimming, granny Chiyo was commanding the newly hired waitresses to arrange the plates on the bouffe counter.

Kurenai ,Obito, Gai and Asuma came in, Asuma wore a blue suit ,Gai wore a green suit with a orange inner shirt, as Kurenai wore a very attractive looking red dress, Obito wore his usual black suit.

Kurenai greeted Sema and sakumo "happy anniversary you two" she said as Obito did the same and Sema and sakumo greeted him with respect as well.

Asuma then greeted Sema as she greeted him back he then tried to greet sakumo but sakumo just looked away pretending no to see him, Asuma rolled his eyes and went in.

Gai was next as he complemented on how beautiful Sema looked and if he was 20 years older he would have loved to swoop her in his arms, they both laughed at this, Gai then attempted to shake sakumos hand but he receive a glare from him, however due to his obliviousness he took sakumos hands and shook it , sakumo then used all his might and squeezed his hands as Gai squealed like a girl, and went away causing sakumo to smirked and said "stupid kids"

Sema sniffed the air and said to sakumo "I can smell a bride for Kakashi"

"and I can smell those damn kids after shave, yuck" he said

* * *

At the kitchen Sakura was chatting with Sasuke as Jiraiya was preparing the large cake, Anko was sitting down on the chair reading the newspaper.

"you know what, I heard Mrs. Sema saying that the reason why she invited all these people was to find a bride for Kakashi, she's checking out which one of their daughters are fit for him" Sakura said to Sasuke

Anko who heard every word snickered as they both stared at her "umm, I read something funny on the news paper" she said and went back to reading ignoring their weird looks.

"puff, it isn't the first time she tried to do that" Sasuke said as he munched on some cookie then spoke mouthful "kakashis not gonna marry anyone just like that" he said as his voice was muffled

"will you two shut up for a second" Jiraiya yelled at them "Sasuke, why don't you just go and wash the car or something, you're not needed in the kitchen" he said

"humph fine then" he said as he stole another cookie and ran away before Jiraiya could hit him.

Jiraiya went back to designing the flower on top of the large white cake as Sakura said "that flower looks so ugly ya know"

Jiraiya frowned "and who asked you?, this isn't your job, why don't you go outside and serve some of those cookies before Sasuke eats them all"

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and took the plates of cookies outside, Anko rolled her eyes, as she kept on reading the newspaper.

Chiyo then came in "ah that cake looks lovely Jiraiya" she said as Jiraiya smiled ,she then grabbed ankos hand "come on now, time to get you dressed up"

"eh? What for?" Anko asked

"what for?, why the party already started of course, now hurry up now"

Anko shook her head as she folded the newspaper and set it aside "no thanks granny Chiyo, I don't like parties, I'll just go up in my room for the time being" she said as she got up and walked away.

* * *

Sema and sakumo finally waited for their special guests that has arrived.

"ah welcome Mr. Utatane" she greeted him and shook his hands, the older man shook it back and nodded his head to her "hello Madam Sema" he said

Danzo's wife had also came and shook her hand as well "Good morning Mrs. Hatake, and happy anniversary" she said

"why thank you Koharu "

Sakumo looked at Danzo with an intense look as they both shook hands "hello ..Danzo"

Danzo smirked "hello Hatake, how's you work going then?"

"it's very successful ,and yours?" sakumo said

"MY Root company is going very well indeed"

Sema then asked Koharu "where's your lovely Grand-daughter? I was hoping she would come"

Koharu said "oh she will, she's just dropping of a friend then coming over here right away"

"oh that's good, I want her to meet my son, I's sure the both of them will go along very well" Sema said

"I would like to discuss some business things with you sakumo, we both would benefit from it, and who knows we can even be…partners" Danzo said

Sema smiled "well of course being partners in work together is very good ,right hon.?"

Sakumo frowned at her "don't interfere sweetie" he whispered then said to Danzo "of course let's discuss this in private ,but for now you two come on in and enjoy yourselves"

Danzo and Koharu nodded as they both went in and to take their seats, sakumo continues frowning at his wife "honey, please don't interfere when two men talk, and by the way ,why did you invite that spineless man you know how much I hate him? And stop answering him for me, you're not the one who's going to be his partner.

Sema took out one of her handfan and flapped it "he's a very rich powerful man and not to mention his daughter also happens to be close with Kakashi since they were in high school together, she's very beautiful ,polite ,smart and fun, she would be a great choice of being Kakashi bride, now shut up and smile, your lawyer is coming"

Both Sema and sakumo put on fake smiles as Obito approached them "you have great party Mrs. Hatake" he said

"why thank you Obito, you have excellent taste" she said flapping her fan

"well Obito, how was your match yesterday?, I heard Okna came back with a bruised ankle" sakumo said

"oh yeah hahaha" he scratched the back of his head "she tried too hard and accidentally bruised her foot, where is she anyway, I would like to apologize for her foot"

"don't worry she's fine" sakumo said "and what's this gift I saw you send to her, a box full of seashells eh?"

At the bouffe, sakumo noticed Tsunade was talking to Chiyo and Sakura.

"uh, Chiyo can I talk to you for a moment?" Tsunade asked

"oh hello there Blondie, what is it you need?"

"I had a little accident" Tsunade said as Sakura gasped and said

"no way, you peed on yourself?"

Tsunade frowned "NO, one of my heels broke" she said as she showed them her high heels.

Chiyo nodded "don't worry you can come with me to the kitchen, I keep the super glue there, Sakura you stay here and serve the guests" Chiyo said as she walked with Tsunade to the backyard exit where sakumo ,Sema and Obito were standing.

"hello there Mrs. Hatake you have a really great party made, it's very noble like" Tsunade said as Sema thanked her

Sakumo then asked Chiyo "Oi Granny, where's little Okna eh?"

"oh sakumo, don't talk loud like that, Okna is at her room reading a book"

"puff, that's boring, tell her to get dressed up and come down here, I want to see her here" sakumo said and Obito beside him had a huge grin.

"will do will do" Chiyo said as she dragged away Tsunade who was chatting with Sema.

Sema then stepped on sakumos foot as he yelped "and what do you think you're doing letting that girl come here?" she whispered

Sakumo frowned at aching foot "oh be quiet and why shouldn't she be here"

"will you shut up, if she came here with her informal clothes my nobles party is ruined, oh how embarrassing" she said as she flapped her fan even more faster

Asuma ,Kakashi and Gai were drinking together and checking out all the hot girls that was in the party with their beautiful short dress.

"Oh damn man, look at all these babes here, and to think they all came here just for you Kakashi" Asuma said as he sipped on his glass of wine.

Kakashi rolled his eyes showing how he was uninterested in any of the woman his mother had got for him "how about you go after one of them then huh?"

"hey where's your girlfriend at?" Gai asked

"Shush" Kakashi said "she's not my girlfriend" he said

"jeez first you say she's your woman and then you say she's not, make up your mind already" Asuma said

Kakashi frowned "her name is Okna from now on, and that's what you guys are gonna call her, got it"

Both of his friends rolled their eyes, then Sema came to them.

"hello boys, enjoying yourselves I see" she said

"we sure are Ma'am" Asuma said

"great drinks you got here" Gai said

Sema smiled at them then took Kakashi a few feet away from them "Kakashi, Danzos Grand-daughter is coming here soon and I want you to be with her at all time"

Kakashi frowned "no mom, not HER, she talks too much" he complained

"oh be quiet" she said as she pinched his arm she looked at the entrance and saw her come "ooooh there she is, look how pretty she is, have you ever seen anyone more beautiful"

Kakashi could hear both Gai and Asuma whistle as they saw her and rolled his eyes, _'she's not THAT hot'_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Jiraiya had finally finished putting on the flower on the cake as both Chiyo and Tsunade came in the kitchen laughing about how Tsunade had broken her heel.

Jiraiya yelled loud "will you two be quiet I'm trying to finish my final touches on the cake"

Chiyo crossed her arms "Jiraiya you should be more nice to women"

He turned around an d said "be quiet old hag" then he saw Tsunade, all of a sudden he felt as if he was on cloud 9

"Wow, I apologize for my rudeness" he said as he took Tsunades hand and kissed it

Chiyo rolled her eyes "Jiraiya go get some glue for Tsunades heel"

Jiraiya nodded "of course anything for you milady" he said as he pulled out a chair to let Tsunade sit down, Chiyo raised a brow at his actions.

"well well, then you take 'care' of her heels and I'll go get Okna eh?" she said as she went out the kitchen leaving the two alone as she was about to go out she bumped into Sakura and they both fell down

"oh for petes sake watch where you're going" Chiyo said as they both got up, Sakura bowed in apology and was about to go in when Chiyo held her hand "now now, why don't you go to Sema and see what she wants"

Sakura furrowed her brows and pulled herself away from Chiyo as she went in she then saw Jiraiya on his knee gluing Tsunades heel back on, she smirked at the two of them, Chiyo pulled her away before she could watch anymore.

Anko was sitting on her bed reading a book as suddenly her door swung open "C'mon Anko, it's show time, now let's get you all dressed up" Chiyo said as she opened the cabinet and took out the sparkling purple dress.

Anko sighed "no thanks I don't want to-"

Before she could continue Chiyo had already locked the door and pulled her out of the bed forcing her out of her clothes.

Ankos eyes were wide open as Chiyo was practically tearing away her clothes off "H-hey I think I can wear the dress by myself you know" it was a failure to try to stop the old lady and eventually she was dressed up by the older woman and also a few makeup's were done to her.

Outside the backyard, Kakashi was standing next to his mom chatting with Danzos daughter "you look very pretty Rin" he said

"hehe, you're not bad yourself Kakashi" the brow haired girl said, she wore a long tight brown dress that revealed her entire back. With her hair being loose.

Kakashi smiled at her sweating a little, it's not that he didn't like her, sure he liked her, but he just wasn't interested in her, but it's not like he can do anything since his mother is right next to him forcing him to talk to her.

Soon the door opened as Chiyo pushed out the lovely well dressed Anko in her tight purple dress , her hair was loose as it covered the side of her face, she wore very light make up but it was enough to make her look even more stunning.

Kakashi saw her and his eyes widened "Anko" he said loud enough that his mother heard him, he would swear to himself in his life, that she was the most beautiful woman that he had met in this whole party,… No, she was the most beautiful woman he met..EVER.

"What?, who's Anko?" Sema asked

"huh?" Kakashi turned to his mother, "err no, what I mean is Okna, look at her mom, doesn't she look beautiful today?" he said as he smiled at Ankos direction

Sema huffed "so what if she is?, don't look at her Kakashi" she said as she hit her sons head when she saw him about to drool.

"oh damn she's hot alright", Sema the looked at her side and saw her own husband about to drool as well ,she didn't hit him in the head instead she just kicked his shin, and sakumo immediately yelled in pain.

Anko walked around the place slowly and looking around, she saw some of the guests looking at her, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed and nervous , Sasuke even dropped his jaws as Sakura hit him with a big spoon.

Asuma and Gai were there and waved at her happily "hey there's our little pretty sister" Gai said ,Kurenai who was along with them frowned ,she was feeling jealous.

Anko waved back at them, and smiled, she looked at kakashis direction as her smile turned to a frown, Kakashi looked away from her and talked with Rin like his mother ordered him to.

Later on soft music was being played as everyone were slow dancing.

Anko sat on a chair alone as she watched everyone slow dancing and felt so sorry for herself.

"hey there Okna" Obito said as he sat down next to her

Anko smiled at him "oh hi Obito"

"you look down, are you okay?"

She laughed "oh yeah sure, I'm great"

"ah" Obito scratched his face "well would you mind dancing with me then?"

"of course I won't mind" she said as they both stood up and went to dance.

Kakashi was watching Anko the whole time dancing with Obito, he had a scowl on his face, that is until his mother hit him on the head "ouch mom" he rubbed his head.

"don't make that scary face" she said "now why don't you be a gentle men and ask Rin for a dance"

Kakashi nodded "sure mom….ummm" he looked around the place "which one is Rin again?"

Sema hit his head again with her fan "idiot, pay attention" she pointed towards the table where Danzo and his family were sitting at "Rin is Danzos Grand-daughter, now go ask her to dance with you"

Kakashi sighed as his shoulders slumped down "yes mother" he walked to Danzos table.

"hi Mr. Danzo, would you mind if I have your Grand-daughter dance with me?"

Danzo gave Kakashi a dirty look, then he looked over his daughter as she pleaded him with her puppy eyes, Danzo nodded "go ahead kid, don't try anything funny though"

As Rin got up Kakashi took her hand and led her away to dance, he walked all the way to where Anko and Obito were dancing and he pulled Rin to him as they both danced.

Anko saw them and gave Obito a smile as she turned Obito so his back would be at Kakashi, and Kakashi turned Rin so her back would be at their direction as well, and he and Anko would be able to look at each other.

Granny Chiyo was standing near sakumo sighed at the newlyweds.

"eh Chiyo, you okay?" sakumo asked

"oh yes, I'm okay "she said

"you know Kakashi, our dance is getting boring" Rin said

"yeah you're right, let's move around a bit ,the view here sucks anyway" he said as they danced their away.

Anko frowned she could see their moths moving meaning they're talking to each other _'I wonder what he's saying to her, stupid flirter' she thought._ she sighed at the next soft song that was being played _'humph, stupid song'_

Rin kept on was telling Kakashi a story that happened to her ,but Kakashi wasn't listening at all _'hmmm this song, why do I feel like I've heard it somewhere' he thought._

Anko frowned _'this is the song that was played when we were both dancing in our wedding, to think that the idiot doesn't even recognize it'_

'_oh yeah now I remember, this song was played in my wedding 'he thought _as he looked over her and

Obito dancing _'she came here to be with me, and she doesn't want a divorce and stay married to me, so why the hell is she even hanging out with that idiot anyway'_

'_if you were just an ideal husband then you would've at least asked me to dance with you, but nooo you ask others to dance with you, jerk' _she thought.

'_stupid Obito should keep his hands off of her, I swear I'm going to turn him into shish kebab'_

'_stupid Kakashi doesn't even know how to be a man, all talk but no action, the least he could do is take me away from this boring guy'_

"are you okay?" Obito said

Anko got snapped out of her thoughts as she answered Obito "yeah I'm fine ,why ask?"

"..well, you've been scowling the whole time we were dancing"

"ah really? sorry" she smiled as they went back to their dance.

"Kakashi are you listening to me?" Rin asked

Distracted from his thoughts "huh?, oh yeah sure I was listening to you" he said as he smiled at her

"good cuz as I was saying, this girl was trying to take away my shoe even though I saw it first…" as Rin went back to her story their parents were discussing how cute they both looked.

Sema and Koharu were watching Kakashi and Rin dancing together and couldn't help but giggle

"oh they look so cute together" Sema said

"yup, it seem they have an understanding" Koharu said "although I should tell you, Danzo is very strict on who she goes out with. He always leaves her with body guards as protection"

"oh, well I suppose its natural, he's like a father after all" Sema said

* * *

Later on, Asuma and Gai had setup a DJ booth and started playing a more spirited music, soon everyone were dancing like mad everywhere.

Sema was ready to go to dance as well "Kakashi hon. take this CD and take care of my purse" she said as she handed Kakashi the CD to their wedding video , she then dragged sakumo with her as they both danced like a crazy couple.

Kakashi kept the CD in his inner pocket of the jacket and held his mothers purse, Rin was dancing right next to him, as he just frowned and crossed his arms "god this is boring" he muttered to himself.

Night came by fast, as the guests were now slow dancing again, while others were eating dinner, Obito and Anko were dancing again and Kakashi forced himself to dance with Rin so he can get close to them.

Anko backed away from Obito "sorry but I don't feel like dancing anymore"

"oh, that's okay, you should rest" he said as she nodded and went back in the house.

The new DJ in charge was looking at a CD that was left there and called for Chiyo "excuse me, but I found this CD and-"

As soon as Chiyo saw it she snapped it away from him "I'll be taking this then" she said as she walked away leaving the DJ confused.

Gai and Asuma were drinking and chatting about which one of the girls were hotter when suddenly a drunk Kurenai came to them.

"hey guys, can I ask you something, who's that girl Kakashi is dancing with?" she said as she tried to steady herself by leaning against the table.

Gai looked at Rin and said "well I don't know her that much, but from what I heard kakashis mother is planning on making them marry each other"

Kurenai looked at him with a puzzled look as Asuma took away the glass from her hand and said "enough talking Gai, and enough drinks for you Kurenai"

Kurenai pushed him away and the glass fell down the floor and broke, Kakashi heard it and turned around to see Kurenai fighting with the guys he turned back to Rin "excuse me Rin for a moment" he said as he left her and went to the others.

"Kurenai" he said as he went by her side and held her to keep her from falling "I think you should sit down for sometime"

"Kakashi I need to talk to you" she said as she embraced him, Kakashi looked at Rins direction and smiled at her "now is not a good time to talk" he said as he pushed her away from him a little bit, "Asuma take her inside please" he said as he handed her over to Asuma as he pulled her away.

"how much did she drink?" Kakashi asked Gai

Gai drank his glass and said "beats me"

Chiyo then came to them "Kakashi, there you are, here keep this with you and don't give it to anyone" she said as she handed him the CD, and he kept it in his inner pocket.

Asuma walked Kurenai slowly to the living room as she kept on stumbling at each step made.

"be careful now, slowly slowly" he said as he managed to then lay her at the sofa "alright good, you stay here I'll go bring some water for you" he said as he went to the kitchen living a very dizzy Kurenai on the sofa, he went past Anko as she also went to the living room.

"oh hey it's you" Kurenai said "I wanna talk to you, I wanna know why they call you their little sister"

Anko went and sat down beside her "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said as her words were starting to slur

Anko held her arms "no you're not, let's go and get you washed up to freshen you" she said as she held her up with her and they walked.

"we were so happy" Kurenai was talking as they walked "I mean, he never said he loved me but I know we liked each other" Anko helped her get up the stairs as she kept on muttering about the relationship with Kakashi.

Asuma then came back with a glass of water, when he saw Kurenai was not there he freaked out.

At the backyard, Kakashi and Rin were standing next to each other drinking as Sema and Koharu were watching them.

"aww look, they're so cute aren't they?" Sema said

Sakumo and Danzo were next to their wives as they both rolled their eyes.

Gai went next to Kakashi and stood there whispering to him "I need you a for a minute man"

Kakashi frowned and excused himself from Rin very kindly, Rin smiled as he went away "he's very polite" she said.

As Kakashi and Gai walked off Gai said in a very calm tone of voice "OH GOD KAKSHI KURENAI IS LOST" he said as he clung on the jacket of the silver-haired man.

Kakashi frowned and pushed Gai away "get a grip dude" he said as he brushed off his shoulder as Gai stood back up next to him like nothing happened "so how did you guys lose her, wasn't Asuma with her?" Kakashi asked as they both walked slowly back in the house, once they got in they both ran as fast as they could frantically searching everywhere

* * *

**A/N :well well, i wonder what are anko and kurenai doing :O will the secret be revealed? will the drunk kurenai tell on kakashis parents? will kakashi and anko get a divorce and he marries Rin instead? will anko end up with obito? WILL ANKO DIE IN THE NARUTO SERIES? i hope not T_T;**

**althought for some reason i really think her role is over in naruto T^T**

**tune up for the next update ;D, cuz next one is much sooner i hope o_O; dont forget to check the link in my profile page xD if the link doesnt apear then you gotta wait until it apears, cuz it takes a while until it comes xD unless you want to message me and i'll give it to you directly =O**

**also shame on some of you people who have been rude to me, such as telling me in a rude way 'when the hell are you gonna update?' ,please be nice, cuz that wasnt nice at all e.e i'm busy with collage, thats why i cant update, you can just ask me NICELY and maybe i will try to write down something just for you since you asked.**


	10. Chapter 9 aftermath

**A/N: Well ,its been like what? a month or so? xD**

**anyways, i wanted to make this 10k words longs to make up for the long time i took to update Dx, but i only got 6k so far D:, i guess that'll have to do for now =/**

**hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;D, there's a little kakanko fluff here ;D**

* * *

Soon Kakashi and Gai both found Asuma waiting outside the bathroom door.

"well took you two long enough" he said

Kakashi groaned and Gai stood next to Asuma "she's in there?" Kakashi asked

Asuma nodded "yeah she's with Anko"

"WHAT?" Kakashis eyes widened with the fact that his 'wife' was with his 'girlfriend' ,he pointed at Asuma with his finger accusingly "and how the hell did you let the two get together?"

Asuma shrugged "I went to get her some water and when I came back Anko must've taken her, what ya want me to do eh?"

Gai then snickered "hehehe, we're outside and they're inside, who knows what they're talking about"

This caused Kakashi to scowl at him but it went away when the door unlocked and swung open as Anko helped the refreshed-still-drunk Kurenai walk out, "well someone's gotta drop her home now, she can't stay here or she'll just faint" Anko said

Asuma sighed "I'll drop her home" he said as Anko slowly gave him Kurenai and he supported her the best way he could "I'll see ya guys tomorrow then" he said as he helped walk with the collapsing Kurenai while she kept on muttering under her breath.

Gai felt that he also needed to go outside and leave Anko and Kakashi alone, so he went on and followed Asuma, as soon as they were out of sight Anko crossed her arms and turned to her 'husband'.

"and may you tell me just how many women have you lied to cheated on, and left behind without a word?"

Kakashi furrowed his brow "look, I already told her that I didn't want a serious relationship from the start but-" he was soon interrupted when Sasuke came to them and asked for a C.D.

"sir Kakashi, your mother asked for a C.D she left with you" Kakashi took out a C.D from his inner jacket pocket and handed it over to Sasuke who took it and said "she also wants the both of you to go out and watch it along with everyone else" he then bowed politely to the both of them as they nodded and he went out.

Kakashi looked back at Anko "I don't know what she told you ,but just so you know, ever since I got back …" he then looked around the place making sure no one was with them "or rather, ever since we got married I didn't go out with any other woman"

Anko frowned "she said she loves you"

Kakashi sighed "but I don't love her, I like her or used to like her, if I love her, then none of this would happen"

"and me? What about me" she demanded

Kakashi sweated and scratched his back head "well,.. your.. I mean, I don't.. umm,I like you but" he then fidgeted with his fingers "what I want to say is…..err,... you look really nice tonight" he smiled

Anko shook her head "do you mean I don't always look nice?"

Kakashi gave her a surprised look "huh? No, I mean…*sighs* let's just go out okay" he said as she nodded ,they both walked back outside and separated, Anko stood next to Sakura and Sasuke while Kakashi was across her from the pool next to Gai.

Everyone were staring at a large portable television screen "and now a specially made video for me and sakumo, and our life of 30 years in marriage" Sema said as everyone applauded and she held sakumos arm and he sighed that they had to do this.

Soon as the video began to play music was heard as a woman in a white dress and a man with a black suit were dancing, Anko gasped when she noticed that the video was actually hers and kakashis.

Gai spilled out the juice he drank as kakashis eyes widened "holy crap" he said to himself.

"dude think fast" Gai said then went right in front of the large T.V and made some poses so others won't see the video images.

"umm this isn't us" sakumo said to his wife who rose her brows at the photage.

Kakashi panicked but forced himself to look calm, he then looked at the DJ booth and pushed the DJ away and unplugged all of the wires attached to the power line, when he did so the entire place dimmed as all the lights were switched off and the T.V shut down, the only light left was illuminated from inside the pool causing everything to look light blue.

The DJ got mad and went to Kakashi and pick a fight with him, Kakashi managed to outsmart him and trip him over the wires which caused him to fall into the pool with a splash.

Some of the guests gasped of what was going on, Gai then thought of a plan and shouted so everyone could hear him "TIME FOR A SWIM" he said and then ran and jumped in the pool with a big splash ,others saw that and thought it was fun and part of the party as almost half of the guest attacked the pool and jumped right in it.

Sasuke smirked as he carried sakura with him and jumped in as well, sakura kept hitting his so he would let her do which he didn't.

Jiraiya held Tsunade near him and reassured her that everything was fine.

"oh my god what's going on?" Sema yelled and sakumo thought to himself _'finally something fun to do'_ as he carried his beloved wife and jumped in the pool.

* * *

Later on, everyone had already left, as the backyard was now empty and still dark, Sema was up in her room and drying out her long wet hair with a white towel while wearing a white robe, sakumo was in his robe as well and laid down on the bed, a few candles were on the table and drawer set, it lit up the room a little since until now the entire house was out of electricity.

"I don't get it" Sema started.

'_here we go' _sakumo thought as he was not happy to hear his wife complain about how bad her party went 'in her opinion' because of the accident, in his opinion however he thought that the 'accident' was the best part of the so called party, so in order to ignore what she was talking he got himself out a bottle of Champaign with a glass as he planned to get himself drunk and fall asleep.

"who would go out and ruin our party, we never did anything wrong to anyone" she continued and sakumo knew that as soon as she started she wasn't going to end.

Back at the pool Anko came back there and sat down on a chair facing the pool as it emitted the only light available reflecting its blue color on her, it seemed that the pool had its own electrical source.

she was still in her purple dress, she was one of the few who had a sane mind and didn't bother to jump in the pool and get herself soaked wet,…. Even though it looked fun to her.

'_well, seems like Kakashi isn't going to dance with me after all'_ she thought with disappointment, she hoped she would get to dance with him one more time before they would get the divorce done _'jerk'_

"you're still here?" a voice from her side was heard that surprised her, she looked over at Kakashi who was behind the DJ booth holding a CD case.

his clothes were wet as he was one of the people who jumped right in, he was wearing his drenched white shirt and pants without any shoes or socks, his hair was wet which caused it to go down his face and make a few bangs on his forehead ,it made him look cute in a way, his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and they were untucked outside his pants.

He walked to her holding the CD case and smiled in a childish way "today was fun neh?" he said

Anko turned her head away ignoring him as she was still upset, Kakashi went to her and sat down next to her setting the CD on the table behind them ,he raffled his hair as some water droplets flied off.

"you know, once we get a divorce ,I'm gonna admit I'll get bored, being with you was like an adventure, everyday something new and exciting happens"

Anko snorted "humph, well don't worry about that, cuz I'm not going anywhere" she said as she crossed her arms.

Kakashi chuckled "yeah I guess after seeing my place you would want to stay here even longer" he said.

She frowned "idiot, I'm not staying for your place, I just want to stay with yo-" she stopped talking when Kakashi took her hand and forced her to stand up with him.

"quiet now" he said a hushed voice, he held her tiny hand in his "I know, that theres no music and the place isn't lit up nicely, but.. would you still like to dance?" he asked

Anko stared up at him and just couldn't help but notice how cute he was being ,she turned her head away and was glad the place wasn't bright or else he would see her tomato like face "sure whatever" she said

Kakashi then pulled her arms up her shoulder as she wrapped it around his neck lightly and he pulled her waist to him holding her there ,they stared at each other's eyes and slowly began to imagine a music from their own head ,they replayed the music from their wedding night as they moved back and forth slowly and in harmony.

Back at sakumo and Sema room, it seemed that sakumo had already drank the whole bottle of Champaign and was plain out drunk, Sema was fixing up her hair but found it hard due to the lack of light.

"good things it's already dark" he said as he laid the bottle on the night stand, Sema looked back at her husband "c'mere sweetie" he said to her

Sema giggled "oh be quiet sakumo ,you're acting silly" she said to him, he then raised his hand and balled it in a fist with only his index finger out, he pointed at her then moved his finger back and forth telling her to come to him as he smirked.

Sema turned around and once again ignored her husband's attempts in seducing her.

Sakumo got out of his bed and stumbled his way to his lovely wife, he stood behind her and massaged her back gently. "let's dance for a little bit" once that was said, he pulled her up to stand with him and they started slow dancing together in a weird way due to him being drunk.

"I still got it" he said to himself then saw a flower on a vase as he' took it and placed it in his mouth sideways.

Kakashi and Anko were still dancing with only the moonlight illuminating and the pools light barely illuminating them, they were lost in their own mind as Anko had her head rested in his shoulder and he had his chin on her head, ankos dress was already half wet because of Kakashis clothes, Kakashi pulled her tighter to him feeling her warm body over his cold one.

If it wasn't for her warmth he would be freezing by now, the dark area was soon changed when all of a sudden the lights came back on and everything was now clearly seen, they both looked around the place and smiled at each other and kept on dancing.

Unfortunately as the place had finally lit up, Sema stopped her dance with sakumo as she was glad it came back, she then looked out the window and saw both Kakashi and Anko dancing, her eyes widened at the sight of them being too close to each other.

"sakumo come look, Kakashi is dancing with that girl" she said as sakumo had a lazy look on his face

"what girl?" he said as he slowly made his way to his wife.

As both Kakashi and Anko were dancing, he scanned around the place, and looked everywhere, then he saw one of the window lighted and his own mother was looking at him, his senses then got to him as he pushed Anko away roughly almost causing her to fall down.

Anko looked at him with a puzzled look "what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

Kakashi looked away "nothing" he said and raffled his hair "I'm just bored dancing with you, that's all" he turned around and gave her his back.

She didn't know whether she was hurt or mad or both "I see" she said in a low voice which Kakashi barely heard, she then walked away from him and lost her footing but managed to get back up and went in the house.

Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders "damn it" he cursed under his breath, he then saw that while Anko had almost fell her sandal came off and was left on the floor.

As Anko had already went in the house, Kakashi bent down and took the small purple sandal, he smirked and said to himself "just like the fairytale"

Sema kept eyeing her son as sakumo made it to her "hmm?" he looked outside the window but didn't see anyone but his own stupid son "oh honey, I don't see any other girl except you" he said

Sema must have misinterpreted him as she now hugged him "aww you're so sweet", sakumo raised a brow and was confused but let it slide and hugged his wife back.

kakashi walked back in the house holding the sandal in his hand, he climbed up the stairs and stood outside of Anko bedroom door, he smirked again and knocked it a few times and said "ankooooo, I got your sandal, so why don't you open it up and I'll give it to you, I can be like your prince charming and you can be my Cinderella ,eh?"

Unfortunately his voice was loud enough to be heard as his mother now was seen getting out of her room and going down stairs to the first floor "Kakashi whats going on?" she asked

Kakashi hid the sandal behind his back and smiled "nothing mom, I was just going back to my room, you should go as well ,it's getting late" he said

Sema eyed her son but shrugged it off "well okay, I am pretty tired myself, good night sweetie" she said as she patted his head and went back upstairs to her room.

As she went Kakashi turned back to look at Anko door and grinned "I'm keeping the sandal, come by my room anytime" he said then walked away to his room which was a few feet from hers.

* * *

The next morning, Jiraiya was at the garden as he was wzatering the flowers while Sasuke was sitting down on a chair and eating a sandwich.

"yesterday was fun neh Jiraiya ?" he said as he gobbled hs sandwich "especially the part where we jumped in the pool, and what about you, did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

Jiraiya wasn't paying attention to the dark-haired young man as he kept on smiling and daydreaming about Tsunade while watering the plants.

"hey jira9iya I'm talking here" Sasuke yelled loud enough that Jiraiya was snapped out of his thoughts.

"huh? What is it kid?" he asked disdainful.

"I was asking you about last ngihtparty"

Jiraiya then perked up "oh yeah, last night was really great" he said as he then stood up straight and took in a deep fresh air "I can hear the birds chirping and look at these beautiful flowers, oh yes, today is gonna be a great day" he said as he smiled broadly

Sasuke had a cinfused look in his face _'whats up with him?' he thought._

Sakura then came to Jiraiya holding a tray "Jiraiya, I cant believe you did these, look at this egg you made for Mr. Sakumo, you know he likes it scarambled " he said

Jiraya took the tray from her "well excuse ME, I happen to be a human ,and humans CAN make mistakes" he said as he then walked off in the house towards the kitchen.

Sakura frowned at the old man as Sasuke then said "what's up with him?, he's been acting weird since this morning."

Sakura then went to stand next to him and said "I think I know" she then squealed "I think he's inlove with Mr. sakumos secretary, she's the blond lady who came yesterday ,and he's been thinking about her ever since" she said in a happy tone .

Sasuke smirked "humph, talking about love, how about we two go out somewhere later tonight eh?" he asked in the most cool way he could.

Sakura frowned "pfft, no thanks, I don't go out with chauffeurs" she said as she then walked back in the house with her head held up high while Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"Jiraiya hurry up with the egg" she said as she cam back in then walked out he kitchen again as Jiraiya rolled his eyes, suddenly Sasuke bolted inside and yelled behind sakura.

"just because I'm a chauffer, doesn't make you any better then me" he then turned to Jiraiya and said "aint that right?"

Jiraiya huffed and turned his head away "go away chueffer, I'm busy cooking" he said as Sasuke groaned and crossed his arms over his chest muttering about how unfair sakura was to him.

Meanwhile, at the dining table, Anko was eating her breakfast with sakumo as sema had joined them wearing a head band.

"oh god I have a headache" sema said

"pfft, what's up with that stupid looking headband?" sakumo said

Sema frowned at him "this is all your fault, you made me drink too much last night, and now my head hurts, SAKURA GO GET ME SOME ASPRIN NOOOOOW!"

Sakumo winced "do you have to yell so damn loud"

Sakura was seen going back in the kitchen as Sasuke saw her he immidiatly went back beside her "you know, so what if I'm a chueffer, I have the heart of a lion, and your going out with me wither you like it or not" he said

Sakura ignored him the whole time and went looking in the cabinets as she took a small bottle of asprin "are you done with the egg?" she asked Jiraiya who was now handing her the plate of scrambled egg.

"go on, get out" jiraya said as he then pulled Sasuke at the back of the shirt "and you stay here" he said as sakura stuck out her tongue to Sasuke then went back out.

* * *

Later on at the dining table, chiyo had joined the table, and as soon as semas headach was gone…

"you know sakumo, we should invite Danzo over for dinner sometime" she said

Sakumo raised a brow "and why;s that? "

"are you oblivious or what?, I want him over here so we can let Kakashi to get to know his granddaughter better."

"but I don't like him" sakumo wined.

Anko and chiyo both rose a brow towards eachother.

"I don't care if you don't like him, whats important is rin, his granddaughter, I like her and I already decided for her to be kakashis bride" she then turned to Anko and said "isn't that right okna, she was so pretty just like a princess"

Anko nodded "yeah sure, she's so perfect for kakashi" she rolled her eyes

Chiyo then giggled and said "now that would be interesting"

Anko then pushed her plate away as she got up "well I'm full for now" she said

Sakumo then told her "oi okna, can you go up and wake that sleepy head up, jeez i just want us to have a nice family time and he's always asleep"

Anko nodded "will do uncle" she said as she went up stairs.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Jiraiya was giving sauke some tips about knowing a womans heart, Sasuke had took out his notes and wrote everything that Jiraiya said.'

"I see" Sasuke said as he nodded and kept writing down his notepad.

Jiraiya then turned to him "and what are you writing down exactly?"

"I'm writing down everything you just said, that way I can use them on sakura"

Jiraya smacked his head "idiot, you have to use your own words and not others, or else it wont be romantic"

Sasuke frowned then crossed his arms "and since when did you become an expert in relationgships?"

"that's it no more classes for you, get out you damn chueffer" jiraya shouted as he threw Sasuke out the kitchen along with his notes.

Anko swung Kakashi door open ,anger was clearly show on her face as she then pulled away the curtains of the dark room, the shirtless Kakashi who was sound asleep in his bed groaned when the sun had reached his eyes, he then hid his head under his pillow "go away" he said as his voice was muffled.

Anko tapped her foot on his hard floor ,Kakashi groaned even more as he threw the pillow at her which she dodged easily "whzat do you want now?" he said as he lazily yawned and stretched.

"your mother wants you to marry that girl you were dancing with last night" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest "I want you to go down now and tell her that your already married to ME" she yelled as she pointed her finger to herself.

"jeez, will you be quiet, and hell yeah right as if I'm going to do that" he said scratching his head.

"I can just imagine it now" she said as she held her hands on her heart "the day you two get married then all of a sudden I barge right in and say 'I object, he's already married to a young helpless girl and broke her heart right away' "

Kakashi rolled his eyes "jeez Anko, you watch too many sappy movies"

Anko then sighed then sat down next to him on his bed "well, look here mister, I'm still your wife whether you like it or not, and I want you to go tell your parents about us, or atleast just tell them you don't want to marry that girl"

Kakashi chuckled "I'm not telling them about us, and don't worry, I'm not even interested in rin, so calm down _honey_ I'm not planning another marriage" he said

Anko felt relieved for a little bit then she smirked and said "well ,just so you know ,i'm part of your family and a family consists of a mother father and the children " she said as Kakashi rolled his eyes, then Ankos eyes widened "OH MY GOD" she yelled then held her hair from either side of her face "we still don't have any children, we need kids"

Kakashis eyes bulged out "WHAT?,WHAT KIDS?, what the hell are you talking about?" ,first he got married and now children, that was the last thing he needed.

"what do think I'm talking about?, I want children" she said "and you better tell your mother about me so she can stop that marriage she's planning about"

Kakashi sighed "if its about that you're worried about, then relax, my mom has always been searching a bride for me"

Anko then eyed him "sooo, you don't want to marry rin?"

Kakashi stared at her blankly "as if I can do that, you wont even give me divorce anyway" he said

"AHA" she then stood up and pointed at him accusingly "so if we do get a divorce, then you'll go on and marry her right?" Kakashi groaned and shook his head ,she then grinned "well mister, I'm not giving you a divorce, so forget about it" she said.

She then walked to the door then turned around to him "oh yeah ,by the way, I want 4 kids, 2 girls and 2 boys" she said and closed the door behind her.

A few seonds later a really loud cry was heard from inside the room "WHAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

Somewhere outside the house in a restaurant, gai and asuma were having breakfast there as asuma decided to call Kakashi.

"what do you want?"

Asuma chuckled "hey now, is that a way to talk to a friend?"

"sorry man, I just had it with Anko, did you know she just said she wants kids, and not just 1 she want freaking 4 kids"

Asuma rose a brow "kids eh?, that's not so bad, anyways, why don't you come over here, theres something I need to talk to you about Kurenai"

"yeah sure I'll be right there" he said as they both hung up

Gai continued eating and looked ta asuma at the same time "he's coming" asuma said as gai nodded.

Kakashi was all dressed up in his jeans and blue collared shirt, as he went down stairs he saw his mother drinking some tea and eating some cookies while his father was busy reading the news paper.

"hey mom ,hey dad, well I'm off now" he said as he was about to walk away

"hold it boy,don't just go without eating breakfast" sema said

"it's okay, I'll grab something on the way" Kakashi said as he was about to leave again

"AND WHERE DO YOU PLAN TO GO?" sakumo shouted at him from his newspaper.

Kakashi turned back to his father "...i'm going to work dad, theres a meeting going on" he said with a smile

Sakumo rolled his eyes "I've had enough of your lies kakashi" he said

Sema then pinched him "be nice sakumo, maybe you don't remember because your getting old" she said

"I'm not THAT old" sakumo said then looked back at his son "and where is you car huh?" he asked eyeing him suspicucly

Kakashi started to sweat "umm, it's at the workshop dad hehe"

"it's been at the workshop for too damn long already" sakumo said

"your right dad, I have to go and check it up right now" Kakashi said as he now ran away from them.

Anko then came down stairs as well ,sema saw her and held out the box of cookies "okna dear, give this to your brother Kakashi, he hasn't ate anything" she said as Anko took the box from her and skipped her way to Kakashi "oh Kakashi-nii ,Kakashi-nii wait up" she said while skipping to him.

As soon as she was out the house she then said "oh dear husband of mines wait up", Kakashi stopped his tracks and looked around to see Anko heading to him, he groaned "Anko, don't call me that, what if some heard you?" he said as she stood next to him.

"now now, you should eat some of this fine cookies before you leave" she said as she took out a small chocolate chip cookie ad fed it to him, Kakashi munched it as she fed him another one.

"thanks, I think its enough now" Kakashi said as he kept munching the cookies while the crumbles surrounded his mouth, Anko took out a napkin and wiped his mouth like a little boy, she then pointed towards her cheeks.

"don't forget to give your dear wife a good bye kiss" she said, Kakashi rolled his eyes, then he looked left and right to see if anyone was around and when there wasn't he pecked ankos cheek.

"can I go now?" he pleaded as she nodded and he ran away as she waved to him, Jiraiya then came out the house and went next to Anko.

"quick okna, I need your help at something" he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the house all the way to the kitchen not giving her a chance to talk.

As soon as they were in the kitchen ,Jiraiya had prepared all the ingredients outside on the table.

"look, I would like you to teach me how to cook the food you made last time"

Anko raised a brow "but what for?"

"..its for someone" he said

"is it uncle sakumo?" she asked

"no it's for a woman" he said

"but granny chiyo said she's in a diet"

"NO, oh no, not that old hag, theres this woman I like, and I want to impress her by cooking something fancy for her" he said

Anko grinned then slapped his back "well why didn't you say so, let's get this started then"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi had already reached the place where Asuma and Gai were waiting for him, and as soon as he sat down they began discussing the 'problems'.

Gai laughed and said "I don't know why your stressing out, you have three hot chicks who dig ya, a wife a fiancé and a girlfriend, why are you making such a fuss?, just go along with them"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "idiot, I don't like any of them, they're all annoying, I want a divorce from Anko, and I don't wanna marry rin, also it should be clear that I want to break up from Kurenai, but noooo they're too damn attached to me"

"if you want things to be over with Kurenai ,then why don't you just go confront her about it, stop running away all the time" asuma said

"and whats it to you?" gai asked.

Asuma frowned "well, while you two were having fun last night, I was the one who had to drop her home, and I felt sorry for her thats all".

"well whatever, first things first, I need to find a way to convince Anko on the divorce" Kakashi said

"hmm, well dod you snore? Wives cant stand it when their men snore" gai said as asuma stuffed in a laugh

Kakashi frowned at the stupidity "No!, I don't snore…at least I don't think I do"

"do you have smelly feet?" asuma asked as he slightly giggled

"No, I don't have smelly feet ,I happen to have a good hygiene you know" Kakashi said

"what about gambling? Smoking or alcoholic problems?, those stuff ruins marriage easily, I'm heck as sure no one wants to stay married to someone with those problems" asuma said

"okay I think that's enough now" Kakashi said as he scratched his head "I need something more serious and not stupid" he started thinking deeply and talking to himself "hmmm now what would be a good reason enough for her to leave me"

Meanwhile Jiraiya was walking his way to 'Hatake Holdings Business' building, he wore a fitting black suit while holding a basket of flowers, as he reached the place he made sure he fixed his hair then entred the building.

At Sakumos office, he was sitting on his chair and watching the T.V, the T.V was playing the CD of their wedding night that they were supposed to watch, sakumo focused as he watched the little interview being done.

Tsunade then entered the office with a cup of tea, she placed it on his table "Ah perfect Tsunade, I need you to help me watch this" he said to her

"what's wrong sir?" Tsunade said as she looked at the TV that only viewed Sasuke.

"look closely and watch with me, if you see a man and woman wearing white dancing tell me" he said as he fast forwarded the video "I swear last night I saw Kakashi dancing with a bride in this CD" he said

"umm sir, don't be redicules why would Kakashi be on your video doing that?" she said

"I'm telling you, last night I caught a glimps of Kakashi and woman wearing w white dress, and if you ask me, it looked like a wedding"

"Kakashi?"

"yes kakashi"

"with a bride?"

"yes with a bride"

"… oh come one now, you're being silly"

"you be quiet and watch the video, pay close attention cuz I'm too damn young to be senile" he said as he kept fastforwarding it and Tsunade had no choice but to oblige and watch the video.

Back at the three boys,

"so, still no clue how to get rid of her?" asuma asked as he munched on his food.

"no not a single one" Kakashi said as he rested his head on the table hopelessly "it's not enough that I have to be stuck with her but now she also wants children"

"why don't you just give her a kid then send them both off? She got all she wants right?"

"the hell are you talking about? I'm not crazy to send off my own child away like that, don't make me look like a cruel bastard" Kakashi yelled.

Gai watched the two of them as he slurped down his noodles and decided to speak up "you know what would be funny?, the fact that you cant even bring kids, hehehe imagine that you're sterile then you cant give her any kids" he snickered

Asuma and Kakashi rolled their eyes "stop talking nonsense" asuma said

Kakashi rubbed his head, and after a few seconds later his brains digested the words that gai had said "Sterile, you said sterile…" he then jumped off his seat and raised both of his hands in the air "I'm sterile, who would wanna stay married to me if I'm sterile" he shouted, then looked at gai and forced the green man to stand up as he hugged him "Gai you're a genius" he said

"i-I am?" gai asked confused on what he said that made Kakashi so happy.

"we don't got time, not let's go and find us a doctor" akakshi said as he pulled asuma and gai by their arms and ran off with them.

* * *

At the konoha local hospital inside an office,

"Guys stop fooling around, I cant give you that kind of report" a man with a sunglasses said

Kakasi and asuma were by either of his side as they forced him to sit back down, Kakashi then gave him a pen "Just do it ebisu this is a life and death situation"

"but I'm a heart doctor I'm not even supposed to write that kind of thing"

"well this is also about a heart condition, so why don't YOU have a heart and write what we want" asuma said

"But Kakashi, this is serious, I might lose my job"

"well I'm serious too, and relax I wont tell anyone, so write it down" Kakashi said as he gzave him a piece of paper.

"this is just a freaken piece of paper, who would believe a report like this?, look I'll just sighn down my name and if anyone asks me about this, then I'm telling them you faked it" he said as he started writing down on the paper then sigining his name and stamped the hospital logo on it.

As soon as he did, Kakashi snatched the paper from him and read it outloud with gai and asuma to his sides "the Results of the testing made for patient 227 Kakashi Hatake has shown that he is unable to conceive children thereby it is stated that he is sterile, signed Doctor Ebisu"

Asuma patted kakashis back "alright then even though it's a lie I kinda feel sorry for you"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "whatever, thanks a bunch ebisu"

"I DON'T CARE, GET OUT OF HERE NOW" the stressed out doctor yelled at them as the triplets ran awy from his office.

Later on, at the Hatake holding building, Tsunade had managed to sneak out of sakumos office and not watch the video anymore, she was starting tothink he was getting senile, she walked her way to her office and as she opened the door she saw a table with candles and two plates of well cooked food.

* * *

**A/N: whats gonna happen to kakashis plan? Dx will it work? will anko leave him? O_O, and whats gonna happen to tsunade and jiraiya? D:, omg lolxDDD**

**well, i hoped you guys like this xDDD ****btw this is sakumos and semas 30th anniversary right? o.O, i thought it was 40 or something o.o; im starting to forget things Dx**

**any spelling/grammar mistakes told to me are welcomed xDD of course other type of reviews are also welcomed xDDD **

**next update probably next month as well o.o, i'm not making any promises for a sooner time D:, i got a lot of things on my hands lately D:**


	11. Chapter 10 part 1 Doctors Note

**A/N: well i'm sorry i took long o~o forgive me? xD i know it's been exactly 8 months since last update xD**  
**so busy with collage and work , next month i'll finally have my bachelors degree of health care (if i pass my exams xD) maybe i can rest a bit xD, but here is something to read while i go back to reality :)**

* * *

"jiraiya ,what on earth are you doing?" tsunade raged "I work here, this is where I WORK"

Jiraiya had a disappointed look as he told her "but, I thought you'd like it"

Tsunade shook her head then started to gather all the plates and food "no no no, quick remove everything, this is an office not a dining table before-"

Just then sakumo entered "what on earth is going on in here?" he said as he barged in her office and looked at the food hen at his chef

Tsuande almost choked while saying "umm ehh, " seeing as she didn't know what to say jiraiya interrupted quickly.

"I came here to prepare lunch for you sir, I just thought with all the work stressing you so much, that maybe a few meals would help you" he said

Sakumo eyed them both then chuckled "ahaha, aw looky here, you actually thought about me, I'm so glad to have a chef like you, but you got the office wrong, mines is across the hall"

Jiraiya pretended to look around and said "oh why indeed it is the wrong office"

"now tsunade help him move all the food to my office hurry up now" sakumo said as he took a chicken leg and left while chewing on it.

The blonde and chef both sighed in relief then tsunade gave him a glare and said "move this on your own" as she left away with her head up high.

* * *

Meanwhile, kakashi was talking on the phone after calling Anko.

"Anko just meet me at the part and I'll tell you the details okay?... no this is not another joke for me to run away from you, just come already… yes I'm sure I'm not lying to you, look could you come already or what?." Kakashi then gasped and took the phone away from his ear and yelled at it "oh yeah well… your even more fatter than me" then he hang up.

Both gai and asuma looked at him estranged "well?" they both said

"well nothing, she's meeting up with me" he said ever so cool like with his hand in his pockets as his friends rolled their eyes at him "now give me a ride to the park" he ordered them but they glared at him "…please?" he added.

* * *

At the park kakashi readied himself and sat at the bench posing in a sad dramatic position he check to see if Anko arrived or not, then he saw a bunch of children playing around and called for them to come over.

"hey kids, how'd you like to earn a few greens? Just come over here after a few minutes and say 'oh uncle kakashi why don't you play with us anymore like you used to'"

The two boys nodded at him as kakashi winked and let them go, soon Anko arrived crossing her arms as she walked over to kakashis posing seat.

As she sat down next to him she said sarcastically "what's wrong with your neck?" seeing him turn over his head in an odd way.

Kakashi rolled her eye 'cant she see this is how a sad person is supposed to turn his neck' he thought as he turned to her "there's something I have to tell you, and it's not a very pleasing news"

"what now?" she rolled her eyes

"look would you please take me seriously ,I'm trying to tell you something important" he said in a sad tone

Anko turned to him "well okay then what do you want to tell me?" waiting for his answer

"I'm.. sterile" he said then two little boys came over to them.

"uncle kakashi, how come you don't come to play with us anymore, like you used to" they said in an oh so cute voice.

"ah my little buddies, sorry I've been very busy lately, I promise I'll visit more often okay" he said as the children nodded then left.

Anko looked at her husband weary "for some reason I still don't believe you, either your telling the truth or you're a really good liar" she said

"believe what you want, I just wanted to tell you so lift the burden I've been holding down"

"got proof" she asked still not believing him.

"I knew you'd ask that" he said as he reached for his pants pocket and took out a paper then gave it to her "there's the proof you need to believe me" he said then turned his head away putting on a sad face "you know you'll never be a mother if you stay with me, I just want the best for you, go find another suitable man for you" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the villa another package just arrived.

"and what on earth Is this large thing" sema asked the mailman

"how should I know ma'am it's not mines " he said , granny chiyo just came to them.

"oh another package, yes thank you" she said immediately grabbing the giant thin box away hugging it protectively.

"sign here please" the mailman said ,granny took he paper and gave it to sema

"sign this dear" she said

"what and why should I sign it?" she asked furiously

"well it's your house isn't?" chiyo said

"ah yes that right" sema slapped her forehead as she scribbled down the paper closed the door at the mailman's face "now give me that box and let me see what's in it"

"oh but sema why don't I take it upstairs first"

"oh I don't think so, this is my house and that package is mines too then" she said snatching the thing box away and opening it up "what's this weird thing?" she asked as she stair at the telescope then noticed a letter inside as she read it "may your lovely eyes always see the stars from obito"

"why if that boy thinks he's gonna get away flirting with me then-" sema raged

"oh no no no, he wrote it for okna, remember her? Apparently the boy likes her" chiyo said

"oh is that so ,ahaha" she laughed very loud "kids these days, and their odd looking presents, he should have just bought her a necklace" she threw the telescope to chiyo and walked away laughing.

Sakura was hiding behind the door waiting for chiyo to enter, and when she did she tickled her from behind her armpits "hey granny" she yelled happily

"daaaah oh my god sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that, you almost made me drop this" she yelled.

"what's that? Let me see it please" sakura said as she tried t go around chiyo to see but got smacked away.

"stop being nosey and mind your own business for once" chiyo said attempting to leave but sakura blocked her path.

"oh come on granny at least tell me who's it for?" she said but got pushed aside. "oh fine, but I know that obito gave it to okna anyway"

"well if you already knew then why did you ask"

"so now I'm not allowed to ask anymore? What happened to democracy?" she whined

"go on get going or else I'll punish you in ways you won't imagine" and with that sakura sped up in the kitchen "democracy she says HAH" chiyo talked to herself as she went up the stairs towards ankos room.

* * *

**A/N: pretty short eh? i'll try writing some more in my spare time..well actually in my spare time i plan to travel away to china and visit my close friends there then travel to Turkey and see my family, then i'll come back here (i live in Cyprus :D) and we'll see if i have time left xD**

**also special thanks to xeringsnake for her amazing artwork :D check out her stuff i added the links in my profile ,she's truly a great artist :D**

**another shout out at kanami, get yer ass here girl xD**


End file.
